DoaLS: The Pieces of Love
by TheReigningPrincess
Summary: Draco managed to split the family up. the kids miss them but just how much longer till it all stops. can they all get together again and stay together long enough to get Tyne back? Kara's on the verge of losing control of everything and they still haven't got Tyne's memory back. can Fletch manage to save them all and be the father the kids need to have or is it really to late now?
1. Chapter 1

**Taya's P.O.V.**

_Two years have passed since we all split up. I enjoy being out of school and being nineteen has its advantages but it has some disadvantages too. And Kara's just finished and she's pleased. She hates going to school. She's only got the one close friend and that's Evie. Sad thing though is she's completely changed. She's died her hair and wears mostly black. It does keep all the kids away from her so that's good I guess. But she said it's only cause of the powers and the fact that she can't take having the family split up so she changed her looks. I try to keep her together but it's hard. so she and I got a job at a gas station outside of the city. She and I enjoy it there. It's quiet enough and Kara's happy there as long as she works with me. I miss our parents. It's hard to live this long without them. It's not fun but Brew, Wil, and Koko do a good job in helping us along. They help with the kids school. It's hard cause I'm the oldest here. Rox is still with Auntie Cal. Brewster's been supporting Kara a lot. He really does love her and I think it's cute. I like it when Kara's happy and she's happy when he with her. But she's happy as long as she's with family. Tahatan tries to be strong. But he is only nine. He likes to protect us kids but he's finding it so hard not having dad around. He misses dad the most. Abs and Kev don't remember much about mum and they don't know anything about her before she lost her memory. Kara and I try to help them understand. But trying to explain things to kids who are four and are twins who get up to mischief isn't easy. Nix is coping pretty well although she finds it hard without Rox being here. Rox always was with her. Jerry says he doesn't care because his mum can get through and that his dad is a heartless murderer and would take a lot to kill him off. So he's positive they'll all come back. And Tia, well she's only little. Doesn't remember auntie Calley or uncle Zack much at all. It's sad really cause she don't even remember her parents. But I'm positive if she saw them, she'd know them. Why do I think that? Cause we're kids and we know when our parents are around us._

_I'm worried about when Rox get's back though. Kyle and Rox were really close when they were kids. Rag told me that when they were still all with uncle Zack they used to go out. They stopped when uncle Zack left because Rox was so upset. So when Rox was adopted by uncle Zack and auntie Calley, she then started school and met Zane. She thought he was amazing but he was just a bastard. Good thing she never went out with him. Then Kyle came here when she was graduating and she loved it. Now she's gone and Kyle's going around with other girls. I hope he's not making it official with any of them. I think Rox really needs him back. I don't really know. I just hope whatever happens is supposed to happen. I just pray that we all get back together soon. I want us to be together again. I really do. Anyway I have to go We got work today._

I shut my journal and got up. I grabbed my jacket pulling it on. I headed down and Kara met me at the bottom. "got your things you need?" I asked and she nodded. "alright." I said and went to the lounge where the others were. "we're ready to go Brew." I said and he smiled. "alright. Comin'" he said grabbing his keys. We got in the car and Brewster started up the car and we headed off. "so did you get much done today?" I asked looking at Brewster. "nah not really. chuggineering is really slow with just Cormac and I." he said and I nodded. "but when Zack get's back Kara can finish her training and then we'll have some more help." he added. "yeah. That's true." I murmured. I looked in the back seat and Kara was staring out the window watching outside. "are you alright baby?" Brewster asked worried. She looked at us and gasped. "STOP!" she yelled and we looked and he slammed on the brakes. A bunch of bikes raced through the red lights and Brewster growled. "idiots!" he hissed. We sighed and he headed off again. We finally got there. He stopped and we got out. "thanks Brewster!" I called and he smiled. "no probs." he said and Kara hugged him. He kissed her gently. "keep safe. Call if anything happens and I'll be here." he murmured and she nodded. She got out and we went inside.

We put our jackets up and started our work. We talked to each other while we worked. A small semi pulled up outside. Two females walked in and sat down. They had jeans and leather jackets with a wolf on the back. It confused and slightly worried me cause it's the same wolf as the one mum had printed of all her things. Kara walked over and looked at them. "can I help you?" she asked. The older one looked at her and smiled. "Kara!" she said hugging her tightly. I walked over and the other girl hugged me. "god you've grown Taya!" she said and I smiled hugging her. "Rox! I've missed you!" I said and she nodded. Kara eyed the older one and smiled. "auntie Calley!" she snuggled up against her. Auntie Calley pulled me close hugging her. "what are you doing here?" I asked. "we had somethings in the back of the truck to drop off here." Rox said. "what about you two?" auntie Cal asked. "we work here." Kara said softly and she nodded. We went back to working while talking to auntie Calley and Rox. "so what were you two doing?" I asked. "we have explosives and weapons of all sorts in the truck. We deliver them to different places." Rox said. "why would you want to do that?" Kara asked. "truck carrying explosives could blow up." auntie Calley smiled softly. "yes that's true but we're doing it because of their biggest customer. Draco." she said and Kara frowned. "hate him." she murmured. I eyed them. "so have you found him yet?" I asked and she shook her head. "I don't think we will. I think he's after Zack and Fletch cause they have Tyne." she said and I nodded. "I hope they're alright." Kara murmured softly and I hugged her gently.

We kept working when we saw the bikes pull up outside. Kara frowned crossing her arms. They walked over. They pulled their helmets off and Zane and his mates were there with some of their other friends. "I should have known!" Kara hissed glaring at him. "known what?" Zane asked looking at her smirking. "you raced through a red light and nearly crashed into us!" she hissed. "oh sorry." he said. "we meant to hit you." he turned his back and walked to the others. Kara jumped over the counter and jumped at Zane knocking him down. I gasped grabbing the phone ringing home. "hello?" I heard Tahatan say. "Get Brewster up here! Kara's losing it!" I said and he gasped. "Brewster! Kara's lost it!" he yelled and I heard the front door slam shut. I hung up and a few minutes later Brewster slammed on the brakes out the front and ran in. I ran over and pulled him through the crowd. Everyone had backed up watching. Kara had a black glow surrounding her and she had death written all over her looks. "you idiot! You never give up!" she snapped punching him. Brewster watched her closely. Zane got up. "yeah well you should've been gone ages ago!" he snapped and Kara's power got darker. Brewster ran over grabbing around the waist holding her against him. "what are you trying to do?! Make her kill herself cause she can't handle the power?!" he snapped glaring at Zane. "what do you care?" Zane asked. "I care cause I love her!" he hissed and Zane eyed him. "are you mental? She's crap!" he said and I kicked him in the stomach. "don't say that about my sister and my friend!" I hissed. I pulled out my sword and cut his stomach. He howled holding it. He glared at us. "you'll pay for this!" he snapped. "oh no we won't. This is being recorded, I'm gonna send it to the police, and get you lot sorted out!" I snapped. Kara then raced past me and slammed into Zane just as he stood up. "you should die!" she yelled pulling out her sword. She put it to his neck and looked at him panting. "but I won't. Cause when my uncle get's back, I'm setting him onto you!" I looked at Brewster worried. "oh that's alright." Zane said and we looked at him. "why?" I asked. "cause hopefully he's dead. Draco's been following him for ages." he said. Kara dropped her sword staring at the wall. "he can't die on me." she murmured and Zane smiled. Next thing I knew Zane hit the wall and I looked and Brewster was glaring at him. "don't say **anything** about Zack like that in front of Kara! He's not going to die! He's going to come back! I know he will!" he roared and Zane eyed him. He got up turning to his friends. "let's get outta here." he said and they all raced out. Brewster walked over to Kara and held her close. "it's alright. Everything will work out." he said softly and she calmed down.

We were busy talking when three cars pulled up and I saw all the kids come in. Nix looked at auntie Calley and smiled. "mummy!" she called running over followed by Jerry and Tianna made her way slowly over to her. Having been born early and being so sick, she wasn't as strong as what you would normally. Auntie Calley hugged Nix tightly and then Jerry. They dived over to Rox as auntie Calley picked Tia up. "mummy's baby girl is getting big." she whispered and Tia giggled hugging her neck. Tahatan ran over grabbing Kara and I. Abby and Kevin came in chattering away to each other. They looked at us and smiled going over hugging us. Jakkie and Jayden came in running over climbing up on the chairs looking over the counter top. Wil, and Koko were the last ones in and I was confused. "what are you all doing here?" I asked. "it's not safe at the house. We were there and I got this bad feeling about it." Tahatan said and I held him tightly. "I want daddy back!" he said crying into me. The boss then came out and looked at them all. "is everything alright?" she asked walking over. "no. he got a bad feeling so they left the house and came here and he wants dad back." I said. "ah must be hard for you kids." she said. "yep. Hey Maddie, this is my oldest cousin Roxanne and my auntie Calley." I said and she smiled. "nice to meet you. You two weren't with them were you? You were all away?" she asked and auntie Calley nodded. "this is Maddie, our boss. She often comes round here to check up on how work is going and to help if we need it." Kara said. Auntie Calley smiled. "I'm glad that you do that. Places like this can be hard to manage." she said and Maddie nodded. "tell me about it." she murmured. Kevin eyed her. "you really want me to tell ya?" he asked and we laughed. "it's just a figure of speech." I said and he sighed. "they're here." she said looking outside. "who is Maddie?" I asked looking at her confused. "two guys come through once a month. They will cause shit if they don't get what they want." she said and we looked at each other. We had never come across these two before.

**I don't own Chuggington, just my OC's and Taya belongs to TheAngryArizonan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taya's P.O.V.**

We kept working while watching outside. A huge blue 18 wheeler pulled up. It had white patterns down the side. Two men jumped out with a girl. They walked in and one of them looked around. He then looked at us and just stared at us. Kara whimpered grabbing me tightly. I growled giving her to Rox. "hey! I don't know what you two are doing but you cause problems here. And you're freaking my sister out! So get what you want and get lost!" I snapped and he just looked at me. I gulped and he smiled at me. The other one who was older pushed past me and the other guy and looked at Kara. "baby?" he said and Kara looked at him. Rox smiled at her. Kara pulled away from Rox and pounced on top of him hugging him. He sighed holding her close. I looked at the other one. "so my little girl is still protective of family huh?" he said. "daddy!" I said hugging him. He smiled holding me tightly. Rox and auntie Calley went over hugging uncle Zack. The kids ran over hugging them all. Tahatan watched from a corner. We let dad go and I tapped him. "Tahatan's missed you the most." I said. He looked at him and knelt down. "come here buddy." he said and Tahatan ran over hugging him tightly. Dad smiled nuzzling him gently. Maddie looked at us all confused. "you know them?!" she said shocked and I nodded. "my dad Fletcher and my uncle Zack." I said and she nodded slowly. "don't worry. They just make sure they get what they want." I said and she smiled. Brewster walked over hugging uncle Fletch and dad tightly. "we've missed you all so much." he said and they hugged him back. Kara looked behind them. "hold on. That's Nessy." she said and I looked at her and she smiled. "yeah. So what?" I asked. "where the fuck is mom?!" she said and I looked at dad. "she was kidnapped by Draco the day we all split up." he said and I gasped. I heard a door slam shut and I looked up and Kara was gone. "I'll go check her." uncle Zack said and I took him off to where she would have gone.

I walked out the back with uncle Zack following me. "she's usually down here." I said taking him down a hall way. Kara was in her usual corner that I found her in with a knife covered in blood. "baby! Don't do that!" uncle Zack said grabbing it off her. Kara looked at him and he sighed picking her up. "let's get you home." he said. "but work." she said. "don't worry. You can have the time off." Maddie said smiling. "both of you that is." I smiled grabbing our stuff. "thanks!" I called as we left. We all headed off and got home and walked in. we sat down and uncle Zack held Kara close against him. "they need to be dealt with." she whispered looking at him. "who do?" he asked. "Zane. He went through a red light almost hitting us and said he meant to hit us. And he said you'd be dead!" she bust into tears holding him tightly. Uncle Zack growled holding her tighter against him.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I looked at Fletch and pulled out his gun loading it. "I think dad's already to go find those bastards." I said softly and Kara smiled slightly. Fletch eyed Kara and sighed. "what's with all the change?" he asked. "I didn't want anything that reminded me of when you guys were here. It also means no one comes near me so I'm safe from people...except from Zane." she said. "I'm also a bitch and do what I want when I want." she added and we smiled. I looked up and Brewster walked over on the phone. "hey Taya." he said and she looked at him. "Andrea says to send through the recording from the fight and he'll get it sorted." he said and she smiled. "alright." she said going off. He hung up after a minute and sat down. Caiden walked over slowly and pulled himself onto his lap. "he's gotten big." Fletch murmured. "yeah. It has been two years." Brewster said and Fletch sighed. "don't remind me. Two years. No kids. No Tyne." he said and Tahatan hugged him tightly. The front door suddenly opened and Cormac ran in. "hey ya back!" he said smiling. I put Kara up and hugged him. He sighed. "ah we missed ya both." he said and turned to Fletch. "dude you look great." he said and Fletch smiled hugging him. "so where's Tyne?" he asked and we went quiet. Kara burst into tears and I sighed pulling her against me. "no one talk about Tyne!" I snapped. "she's not here. Draco got her." Fletch whispered and Cormac gasped covering his mouth. Brewster stroked Kara's hair gently and she calmed down a bit. I looked at Fletch. "I'm gonna go deal with those kids." I said and he nodded. "alright. I'll stay here with the kids." he said and I nodded. I grabbed my axe putting in on my belt and headed out.

I headed off looking around. I then saw them at the mall. I stopped and got out. I walked over to them slowly. "did you see her face when I said he'd be dead?!" Zane said. "it was the look of pure horror." Cole said smiling. They burst out laughing and I growled pulling my hood on. "you teasing her again are ya?" I growled and they froze. They turned around and looked at me. I walked over and grabbed Zane. "she told me what happened." I snapped and he gulped. "I thought you were dead." he murmured and I laughed darkly. "oh you stupid child. You underestimate my strength." I hissed. I pulled my axe off my belt and put it to his neck. "I would kill you ordinarily." I murmured. "but we're at the mall. So you can't." Zane said smiling and I eyed him. "think that'll stop me? I have my ways." I said. I got them all in the back of my truck and tied them up. "but first a trip to the cops." I said and they gulped. I raced off towards the station. I pulled up at the station and cut the ropes and pushed them all inside. Andrea walked out of an office and looked at them. "oh hey Zack." he said smiling. "hey Andrea. These kids I want to be watched until they get dealt with." I said and he nodded. "but call me when you deal with them and I'll come with Kara and Taya." I said firmly and he nodded again. "alright. I will." he said and took the kids away. I smiled to myself and headed out to my truck. I put my axe on the seat next to me and headed back home.

I arrived home to see Taya on Fletch's lap crying. "what's wrong with her?" I asked worried. "she upset cause we tried to get onto Zuka and Lex but we can't." Fletch said rubbing her back. "why not?" I snapped. "they won't pick up. We ring Lex and line goes dead. Ring Zuka and it just goes right through and he doesn't answer." he said and I frowned. "I'll try and get onto them." I said and he nodded. Nightfall came and they all went to bed but I stayed up a while longer. I was checking over all the chuggineering stuff to make sure it was all up to date. I then heard the phone ring. I picked it up. "Zielinski household. Who's speaking?" I murmured. "Zack. It's Shihzuka." I heard him say and I sighed. "why didn't you answer the damn phone call?!" I snapped and he sighed. "sorry. I didn't have my phone with me." he said. "and why did Lex's phone go dead?" I asked and he went quiet. "don't talk about her please? Not till I get back." he said and I nodded. "alright. So is everything alright. When you didn't answer Taya got really upset." I said. "I'm sorry. Yeah everything is reasonable. Can I head home?" he asked. "course you can." I said. "I'll catch a place and be there first thing in the morning." he said and I smiled. "alright. I won't tell Taya though. Keep it a surprise." I said and he chuckled. "good. See you then." he said and we hung up. I sighed wondering why he wouldn't talk about Lexie. It had me worried.

The next morning I was up at 4am and in the lounge when I heard someone pull up at the house at about half past. I got up and Shihzuka walked inside. He looked like he hadn't sleep in days. I walked over and hugged him gently. "what's up?" I asked softly and he shook his head. "it didn't work out." he murmured crying softly. "hey kid. What's wrong?" I heard Fletch's voice come. I turned around and he was walking down the stairs. He came over hugging him gently. "it didn't work out." he murmured wiping his eyes. "what didn't?" I asked. "I'll tell you when they're all here." he said sniffing and we nodded. We heard the patter of kids feet running out of their rooms. "Shihzuka!" Taya yelled running down the stairs. He smiled as she dove into his arms. He held her close to him and purred softly. "I missed you and I freaked out when you didn't answer us!" she sobbed gripping his jacket tightly. "I missed you too sis. And I'm sorry. I didn't have my phone on me." he said and she sighed. She pulled away holding Fletch and Shihzuka looked up. Jakkie and Jayden were watching him from the top of the stairs. "Daddy!" Jakkie yelled racing down to him with Jay hot on heels. The two of them grabbed him and she smiled holding them close. "where's mummy?" Jak whispered and he went quiet. "we split up. She's still in Italy and I went to America." he said and we all looked at him. "what?! Why?!" Fletch said shocked. "he father came by and said he wanted her to go with him. He doesn't trust me very much. She hated it and I left." he said and Fletch growled. "I don't care. She needs to come back here now!" he hissed grabbing the phone. "dad there's no point. Her father said she's to stay with him." he said taking Fletch's arm. "believe me I tried to talk him out of it." Fletch frowned. "he didn't talk to me. If Tyne were..." he said and then just eyed him. "if Tyne..." Taya took his hand gently. "if mum were here she'd want her back." she whispered and Fletch sighed. "what she said." he murmured dialing Lexie's number. He waited a minute putting it on speaker and sat down. "hello?" a voice came after a minute. "who is this?" Fletch asked. "Lexie." she said. "it's Fletch." he said and she sighed. "I've missed hearing from you guys." she murmured. "us too. Now I don't care what your fucking dad says, get home now! Do you realize how upset Zuka is over this?! You have two kids waiting for you. This isn't how it was supposed to work!" he said firmly. "I know. I don't want to stay away but my father said I had to stay with him." she said and Fletch sighed. "Tyne isn't here. She was kidnapped the day we all split up." he added softly and she went silent. "dad! You have to let me go back! Tyne's gone and he's going to need me!" she yelled and Fletch looked at me and I smiled. "fine. But I'm coming with you." her father said and she sighed. "alright. Be there in a few hours." Lexie said and we hung up.

A few hours passed and we cleaned up getting back to as closer normal house as it used to be. We heard a car pull up outside. The front door opened and a man walked in wearing a Navy uniform and looked around. Shihzuka looked at Fletch. "that's her father." he said and Fletch looked at him. "you Fletcher?" he asked . "yeah." he murmured walking over. "Benozzo Vigorito." he said and Fletch nodded. "Shihzuka!" Lexie yelled running past her dad. Shihzuka smiled grabbing her tightly holding her close. "I missed you." she whispered. "me too." he said nuzzling her. Jay ran down hugging them. Jak walked over to me with the phone. "excuse me." she said tugging on my jacket. "what's wrong?" I asked looking at her. "phone call for you. I told him to get lost." she said and we looked at her. "what? Draco wanted another deal." she said and I growled. "did he say what he wanted?" I asked. "yeah. Very specific." she said. "well what did he say?!" Fletch said and she looked at him. "his exact words were Kara or you'll never see Tyne ever again." she said. "that's when I told him to get lost and hung up." she said and I looked at Fletch who looked at Kara. "we will see Tyne and he's not getting Kara." Fletch hissed and I walked over pulling Kara close. "well what are you saying we're supposed to do?" I asked and he thought for a minute. There was a knock at the door and Brewster went off to check it. We then heard a crash and we ran out. Brewster was on the ground. He groaned sitting up and we looked at the door to see Tyne glaring at us. She had death written all over her and she was surrounded by a dark presence. Fletch and I looked at each other. She pulled out her swords watching us and none of us dared to move fearing the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

Tyne eyed us all and walked towards us. We all backed up as she came closer to us. I then heard someone running down the stairs. "mummy!" Tahatan yelled racing past us. "no! Get back here!" I snapped but he ignored me. Tyne looked at him and he dove on top of her. "don't hurt us please." he begged and she grabbed him holding him off her. "what am I supposed to do with this thing?" she hissed as a guy walked over. "never mind him. It's the girl we want." he said and she tossed Tahatan out the door. Calley came down the stairs and looked at them. She stopped just staring at them. "what are you doing here?!" she hissed and the guy looked up and smiled. "we're here for the girl. I could get you though and save a trip." he murmured. "you're not getting Kara or me." she snapped. "really?" he asked and she nodded. "we'll see. Tyne." he said and she went to move when something darkened around us. We looked around slightly confused. Brewster pulled Kara closer backing up towards Calley. "we'll be back." the guy said. "why? Can't do it?" Calley sneered and he growled. "no. Draco's calling us back." he said and the two of them disappeared. Tahatan came in and I grabbed him close. I looked at Zack and he walked off to the lounge. "I don't get it. Why did they come and then he call them back. He'd only do that if he thought we had a chance of getting back at him." he murmured. "look, their like that all the time. let's just see how it goes." I said and he nodded.

We headed into the city with the kids after a while. Rox was keeping an eye on the kids as we went around the place. Zabryna came up next to her. "hey bestie. Haven't seen you in a long time." she said and Rox smiled hugging her. "I know. Been to long hasn't it." she said and Zabryna nodded. I looked at Zack and he smiled watching the kids closely. Rox was talking when she stopped. Kyle was across the road with another girl. "who's that girl?" Rox asked and Taya looked at her. "I think it's a girlfriend. He's been with lots of them since you left." she said and she looked at the ground and sighed. Kyle looked over at them and came over. "hey you're back!" he said smiling and Zack nodded. He walked over to the kids and looked at Rox. "hey Rox." he said and she glanced at him. "oh...hey." she murmured. "how long you back for?" he asked. "I...I don't know. Now if you don't mind, I need to go talk to my dad." she said and walked off. Kyle nodded and stayed talking to the other kids. She came over to us coming in between Zack and I holding his hand tightly. "what's up baby?" he asked. "what do you do when you stop loving someone? Or when they stop loving you?" she asked and he eyed her. "what do you mean?" he asked. "it's Kyle. Taya said he's been going off with girls since we left. I thought he loved me but it's obviously stopped." she said sadly. "so what do you do when someone stops loving you?" he looked at me and I shrugged. "maybe ask Calley?" I said and she nodded. She went over to her telling her. "well just give it some time." Calley said stroking her cheek gently. "just see how things go. Maybe it will pass and he'll come back. These things happen and love takes time. Sometimes things happen just to test how strong your love is. Sometimes the love lats, sometimes it doesn't. Just give it some time to sort itself out. Believe me, it will and you'll know when it has." she said softly and Rox smiled leaning on her. "alright mum." she said and went back to the kids. "I hope she's alright." I said looking at Zack who nodded. "she will be." Cal said coming up next to us smiling.

A few days passed and it was getting late. We had to head out for the night to talk to Kyron and Kai about all this. Rox wanted to come with us so we agreed but we had to have someone look after the kids while we were gone. "anyone know a good babysitter?" I asked walking into the lounge. "what about Zabryna? She told me a while ago that she was babysitting." Rox said looking at me. "she can be trusted?" I asked and she nodded. "I can get her round her and if you give her a list of rules to follow, she'll do them dead on." she said and I smiled. "sounds good." I said and Rox smiled. She rang her up and a few minutes later she arrived at the house. She walked in and smiled running over to Rox. "uncle Fletch wants to talk to you." she said pulling her into the lounge. They sat down and I looked at them. "so Rox says you babysit?" I asked and she nodded. "are you good at it?" I asked. "I assume so. I haven't had any complaints and they call me back when they go away or whatever." she said and I smiled. "well that's good. How many have you done at one time?" I asked. "four kids. Under the age of 6." she said and I sighed. "well are you up for a challenge?" I asked. "always am." she said smiling. "alright. We have to head out tonight. But Rox wants to come so we need someone to babysit the kids. But there are ten kids." I said and she stared at me. "sounds..." she said thinking. "awesome!" I smiled shaking my head. "alright. So if you can do that, I'd be really pleased." I said. "to easy. What rules are there?" she asked. "Fletch! We have to go now!" Zack yelled. "Taya or one of the others can explain the rules. Just ring me if anything goes wrong." I said and she nodded. We grabbed our things and headed off. I just had a bad feeling about tonight though.

**Zabryna's P.O.V.**

I looked up and all the kids ran over. "so Fletch never managed to tell me the rules. He said you guys could." I said and they smiled. "well, first rule is there is no bed time." Tahatan said. "we can do whatever we want." Kevin said smiling. "eat whatever we want...like ice-cream." Abby whispered. "we don't have any chores to do." Jerry said. "we just get to play. Whenever we want!" Tahatan said softly and I eyed them. "don't believe them." Taya said walking over. "there is a bed time. They can do whatever they want within restrictions. They eat what they're supposed to. They do have chores and they can play once the chores are done." she said and I nodded. "alright. Well that seems better." I said and they frowned. "we wanna play though." Jerry said. "how about we do the chores really quickly and then you can play till bed time." I said and they smiled. "alright!" they said and ran off to do their chores. I helped them a bit when we all stopped. "do you have this uneasy feeling?" Kara asked and they all nodded. They looked at me and I looked around. "it's like something's here." I said and they nodded. We headed upstairs slowly. The kids all stayed behind me and I crept to the top. "whatcha all doin'?" I heard a voice say. We all screamed and I leaned on the railing to see a boy at the door in leather. He pulled his jacket off hanging it up. "who are you?" I asked. "Kyle. I came to see Rox. I saw that she was back." he said and I nodded. "so whatcha doin'?" He asked. "somethings here! Something bad. We can feel it!" Nix said running over to him. He looked around. "that's bad. Something or someone really bad is around." he said and we nodded. "is Rox here?" he asked. "nah. She went with the others." I said and he nodded. We went back to doing our chores but that feeling never left us.

We had dinner and then we sent the kids all off to bed. I sat in the lounge talking to Kyle about things when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up. "hello?" I said. I heard someone laughing on the other end of the phone. "have you checked on the little ones?" the voice said and I frowned. "excuse me?" I said and the line went dead. I put the phone up and looked at Kyle. "what's wrong?" he asked and I shrugged. "just a prank phone call." I said and he nodded. We kept talking and an hour or so passed and it happened again. The calls got closer together and I was staring to get worried. I got the phone and rang the police station. "hello? Andrea speaking." he said. "Andrea. It's Zabryna. I keep getting phone calls asking have I checked on the kids. They keep getting closer together." I said and he frowned. "hang on a sec." he said and went quiet. "the phone calls are coming from the bedroom upstairs." he said and I froze. I then heard the kids running down the stairs. "get everyone out of the house!" Andrea said and hung up. I got them all outside and within minutes Andrea was there with more police who surrounded the house. I had rung the others and they turned up. "what's going on?" Fletch asked. "someones upstairs ringing her asking her to check the kids." Andrea said and he looked at me. "did you go upstairs?" he asked and I shook my head. "good. They would've killed you or something." he said and Kevin walked over to him. "daddy." he whispered. "yes?" he said looking at him. "Abs didn't come down. And Kara and Nix are still there." he said. "why didn't Abs come?" he asked. "she wouldn't wake up." he said and we all looked at each other. We looked at the house and Taya held herself. "that bad feeling we had, must have been whoever is up there." she murmured and I nodded slowly. Andrea and the other officers moved in and Kevin followed them quietly. then after a while they came out with Kara and Nix. They had been badly injured. They ran over to their dads hugging them tightly. We looked back and Kevin came out slowly. Andrea came out last with Abby in his arms. Fletch looked up and growled. He walked over touching her then stopped. Her body was limp and had gone cold. "no. she can't be." he murmured taking her off Andrea holding her close. "I'm sorry dad but she was like that when we got upstairs. Whoever was up there was hoping that she'd go up so she'd be killed too." he said and we all went silent.

Fletch turned to Lexie. "you have to bring her back!" he said softly. Tears fell slowly and she walked over. "Fletch. I'll fix it. I promise." she said and he sighed. He turned to Zack who was thinking. "what's wrong?" Fletch asked. "the auras. I've felt them before." he said and Fletch walked over to him. "as in recent?" Fletch asked and Zack shook his head. "as in a long time ago. When you two were younger and I had you both." Zack said and Fletch gulped. "that long ago is not a nice thing to have coming back at us." Fletch murmured and he nodded. "but I can't place what happened or who got hurt when I last dealt with them." Zack murmured and Fletch held him tightly. "please don't let them hurt the family again. Please?" he begged and Zack nodded keeping him close. I walked over to Rox hugging her. "I'm sorry about all this." I whispered. "it's alright. Dad will fix it all up." she said holding me tightly. "we just need to calm down and let them take care of it all." she said and I nodded. The thought that I was responsible for the kids and I let one get killed still scared me. I just hoped Rox was right and it did get sorted. And as fast as possible too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rox's P.O.V.**

We all sat in the lounge while the adults sorted out the other stuff. We were talking when Lexie came up with Abs who was crying. Uncle Fletch took her in his arms gently keeping her close. We watched but no matter who she was with she never seemed to calm down. "I guess she's just to upset about all this." dad said looking at her and uncle Fletch held his head. "this is bad." he murmured. Shikra came inside with Vytus and Zosy ran over to them nuzzling them. Shikra looked up at Abs and walked over to her. She picked her up by the back of the shirt and trotted into the lounge. She climbed up on the couch curing up with Abs against her. Dad, mum, and uncle Fletch came over watching. Abs crying softened as Shikra nuzzled her gently and licked her cheek. Abs fell asleep holding Shikra tightly. "she's mothering again." uncle Fletch said smiling. "let's leave her to rest with her then." dad said and they walked out.

We sat there in silence for a while looking at each other. No one really knew what to say. "I'm sorry." Zabryna finally said softly. "what for Zab?" I asked going over next to her hugging her gently. "for not keeping them safe. I was responsible for them and this happened." she said and I sighed. "it's not your fault." I said hugging her tightly. "you're my best friend. You always will be if that's what you're worried about." she smiled hugging me back. I looked up at Kyle and sighed. "what were you doing here?" I asked. "I came to see you. But she said you were with ya parents so I stayed talking to Zab." he said and I nodded. I leaned back and Zab leaned over. "he still loves you." she whispered and I rolled my eyes. Jerry walked over climbing up next to me. "what did daddy mean by he knows the aura and it's not good?" he asked. "it means just that. The guy that did this, is someone he's dealt with before but not for a very long time." I said and he held me tightly. "I'm scared." he whispered and I hugged him gently. We sat there staring at the walls in silence. I looked at the others and then around the house. I sighed softly leaning back. It was getting later and the younger ones were getting sleepy. Zab and I grabbed a bundle of blankets and we all lay down with each other keeping the younger ones close and pulled the blankets up. I looked over at Shikra who still had Abs with her and I smiled. "sleep well." I whispered and closed my eyes. Auntie Tyne was on my mind. I was worried about her too. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I sighed closing my eyes thinking. I had been training and it was exhausting. I was having a bath to clean up. The room was completely dark except for the few candles lit so I could write in my book. It had been a long time since all this happened. I opened my eyes going back to my book.

_Training is hard. He keeps pushing me so much. everything hurts. He's not only pushing me to train but he pushing me with my powers too. It's not fun that's for sure. But for us to take this place over, I guess I have to. It's great fun knowing I'm taking over this place but something get's me. something that is confusing. He says not to think about it but it's always on my mind._

I got out drying myself off. I pulled my dressing gown on doing it up. I looked at myself in the mirror and at the chains around my neck. One had a dragon with an orange gem in the middle which I had owned since I was little, another with a wolf on it which I got when I was even younger. And another with a sword on it.

_Strange. These chains I have apparently belong to me. Apparently I don't remember either. I don't remember a lot of things. All I know is that I'm gonna rule this city. In a matter of minutes this whole city will be in my control. I cannot wait. All this control. All this power. And soon it's all gonna belong to me and my uncle._

There was then a knock on the door. "how's my queen of conquering going?" I heard Draco's voice come. "almost done." I said smiling to myself. He took good care of me. I held my stomach as pain shot through me. I grabbed my uniform pulling it on. I tied my hair up and walked out. He smiled kissing me gently. "that's my little girl." he murmured and I smiled. I went off to my room to get my weapons.

_Bad thing is that he got me pregnant. And getting pregnant isn't a problem with anyone else but a dragon and and dragon. That's painful. Pregnancy for five months and then you have the child. It's my fifth month soon so this should all be over soon. Well, I hope it will be. I don't know how much more I can take of all this pain._

I got all my weapons on and came out. Draco was waiting for me and I smiled as he took my hand. "shall we go take this place over?" he asked and I nodded. We headed off with an entire army of men with us. We had 180 ship armada coming in on the harbors to surround those areas. I looked around as we raced into Chuggington on our horse. Two men were ahead of us with the flag with a wolf head that was on all our weapons.

We arrived in the city as the sun started rising. The city was becoming alive as people started their routine work. I looked around to see the ones who claimed to be my family heading down through the city. Draco smiled darkly. "that's perfect. They will now witness you taking over the city!" he said smiling. He shot out a blast and the skies darkened and I saw everyone looking over at our direction. Draco walked out on top of the top of a building. "remember me?" he said smirking. I saw two of the guys in my "family" glaring at him. "Zack. Fletch. Just for your pleasure, your darling Tyne, who is now my conquering dragon is here too." he said and they watched him closely. The wind picked up and I walked over next to him looking over the city. I smiled looking at Draco. "this is going to be great. Once I take over this city, no one will be able to stop us!" I said and he smiled kissing me gently. "that's the plan my sweet." he said. He looked back at them keeping his hold on me and I rested my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around him. He purred softly. "you will lose. We have thousands of men in the city and 180 ship armada taking over all the harbors in Chuggington." he said smiling. He turned to me. "do your thing love." he said walking over to the men. I smiled letting my powers go and the surrounded me. They went from orange to a dark black. I smiled sending out a blast of power. It exploded and I heard gun fire from the men. I smiled darkly. "take this city over!" I ordered and the men raced off through the city. I phased to my dragon and flew off watching it from above the city.

After a while Chuggington had been taken over and was now in my control. I smiled phasing. "we did it!" I said looking at Draco. "excellent. Let's go." he said and they raced off. I nodded going to follow them when I stopped. Pain shot through my body and I groaned. I fell to the ground holding myself. I whimpered looking up to see this Zack and Fletch that Draco kept talking about. "Calley! Check her over!" the older one yelled. She came over and after a minute. "she's pregnant. And she's gonna have the baby now." she said as she picked me up. I was in to much pain to fight so I let her go. They got me to the hospital and a few nurses took me down to a room.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

We waited for news on Tyne. We had just witnessed her taking over the city and now I found out she was pregnant. I could hear Tyne screaming and I could barley take it. This went on for a few hours. Eventually a nurse came out. "she's in her room. She's very weak though." she said and I race off to her room. I ran in and she was lying in bed on LS. I walked over and she looked at me. "what do you want?" she snapped. "you don't remember but I'm your husband." I said looking at her. She eyed me closely. "who's child is this anyway?" I asked. "Draco's. Who else?!" she said crossing her arms. I looked at her. "don't give me this attitude missy. You may be in his control but I will get you back. Mark my words." I said softly and she shook her head. "not a chance." she said. "really?" Zack asked walking over. "you aren't leaving. You're in our captivity now." he said and I nodded. She eyed us both. "you can't keep me captive." she said smiling. "really?" I asked. "we shall see then." I looked at Zack who nodded and we walked out. "just what are you two on about?" Calley asked. "we have a plan." I said and she nodded. "we just hope it works." I added. "you haven't tested it?" she asked. "no time to test it. We just have to hope for the best." Zack said and she nodded. Little did we know what we were in for with keeping her captive in our care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

We were at home for a few days before we brought Tyne home. We had completely changed the house to try and prevent her from breaking out. I came in with her and she looked around. "this place in nothing compared to my palace." she murmured walking into the lounge. I rolled my eyes going over to Zack. "this is gonna drive me crazy." I murmured walking past him. "in what way?" he asked. "well, she's gonna complain about everything cause it's not like she expects it to be and my own damn wife is in this house and I can't even be fucking next to her cause she has no idea who the hell I am!" I snapped and he sighed. "give it time. We'll get her back." he said and I sighed leaning on the wall. "I'll never get her back." I murmured and he hugged me gently. "trust me kiddo. We'll make it work." he said and I smiled slightly. "what if we don't though?" I asked and he sighed. "kiddo, am I the kind of guy that's gonna quit before things become my way? To give up when family is at risk of fallin' apart?" he asked. "ahhh, no." I said and he nodded. "right." he said placing his hand on his hips. "so do ya think I'm gonna start now?" he asked and I shook my head. "right. So stop worrying." he said and I sighed going over to the lounge where Tyne was sitting on the couch with her babies. Turns out she has twins. I was so gonna make Draco pay for this.

I turned around to see all my kids sitting on the stairs watching through the railings staring in my direction. I walked over to them slowly and looked at them. "everything alright kids?" I asked sitting down and they sat next to me leaning on me. "she's not mummy." Kevin said softly. "I know mumma, and that's not her!" Tahatan said pointing to her. "shh." I said covering his mouth. "I know. But that's her when she's with Draco." I said. I looked to see Kara leaning on my back quietly and Taya wasn't saying much. I sighed softly pulling them all close. "when is she gonna come back?" Kevin whispered. "I don't know. Zack said we'll get her back but I don't know." I said and they leaned on me more. Shikra walked past with Abs on her back. She came over to us and sat Abs at my feet. Abs had improved since she had been with her. I watched Shikra as she turned and ran into the lounge and up on the couch next to Tyne. Tyne looked at her and hugged her neck gently. Shikra nuzzled her gently and then lay down next to her. I sighed keeping my kids close to me. I took them upstairs to their rooms so they could rest some. I then went and lay on my bed thinking about her.

**Taya's P.O.V.**

I was in my room reading through a book but I wasn't paying much attention to it. I then went downstairs quietly. Mum was now asleep on the couch with her two babies. Shikra was next to her and I smiled. I looked at the floor seeing mum's diary. I walked over picking it up gently. I walked out and sat on the stairs flicking through it. I wouldn't normally read someone's diary but I had to know what she was like. I stopped at one of the pages and read it.

_Well another day here since he took me from them again. All I know is that one of them is my dad. I don't remember anyone else. I can't believe it. But uncle Draco said I should never go back to them. He said that Fletcher, my husband, would never love me. He was just keeping me there for the fun of it. It's not safe to be with them. he warned me but I didn't see it myself when I was there. they're just a family. And I like that family to be honest. It's a good thing uncle doesn't see this or he's have me killed before I had a chance to stop him. He hurts me really bad but I can't let myself show that I don't like it or it get's worse. Oh I better go. It's almost time for more training. The beatings are the worse part of training. Honestly, I don't see how he loves me._

I flicked through more pages till I found another one and read it.

_Well, I have now got myself all sorted out. Draco and I are now working together and I am actually enjoying it. Who needs family when you have him. He can get me whatever I want whenever I want it! No one I know can do that for me. Well not that I know of anyway. Oh well, guess that's why I'm here. Been really busy though. Lots of work, training, all that kinda stuff. Not really a lot of time to myself. But I am pregnant. He got me pregnant! I don't know how though. He's never touched me like that...well that I know of anyway. You don't think he's doing the wrong thing by me do you? Oh well, I can't do anything about it now. More things to do now._

I read o few more before I shut it and went into the lounge putting it back. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes looking at me. "why do you do this to us?" I asked and she eyed me. "do what?" she asked. "leave us like this. You're married and you have your uncles kids! You leave us for ages and then you just randomly show up again!" I snapped crossing my arms. "you're never here for us anymore! You said you loved me. But you don't, not anymore." she frowned. "look kid, if you were important to me then I'd know ya, but only the people that are important are in my memory. That's what Draco said." she murmured. "you're letting him rule you're life! That's not how it works! I'm your daughter and you should be here for me and the others!" I growled and she sat up. "I doubt you even love me anymore. Dad does, but I don't see it in you." I sighed sitting down holding myself. "If you're so important to me, why don't I remember you?" she asked and I looked at her. "because of ya fucking damn uncle. He's hurting you. But because he made you forget everything, you don't realize the pain he's putting you through!" I leaned back in the chair holding myself tighter. "he doesn't love you, he's using you. But you see him as perfect and love him, and you see us as the enemy when you should love us and see him as the enemy." she stared at the floor. "you don't know what I go through." she murmured. "I do. You've told me before. He hurts you." I said. "no. it's worse than that. If I could I wouldn't have had his children. But I disobey him with that sort of thing!" she snapped. I frowned looking at her. "why don't you just leave?" I asked crossing my arms. "I have nowhere to go. I can't just go from him." she said and I sighed. "you don't trust us. I trusted you and this is what it turns to?!" I growled. "I can't take it anymore. If you don't remember us, then I'm leaving." I said getting up. I walked out of the room and then stopped when I heard crying. I turned around and she was crying. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "I don't know why. Something hurts inside. Now just leave me alone!" I walked off slowly and then ran up the stairs to dad's room.

"Dad! Dad! I've got it!" I shouted racing in there and jumping up next to him. "fucking hell Taya! Don't do that!" he snapped sitting up. "sorry but I've got it!" I said again. "got what?" he asked. "I just got up mum cause I snapped. I couldn't take her not being here anymore. I got really upset with her but when I left she was crying cause something inside hurt. I said I was gonna leave and that's what made her cry." I said. "and that's good how?" he asked. "something is inside her with the memory of us! When just have to make sure she understands that! If something happened to you I'm positive she'd remember us!" I said and he eyed me. "it's a long shot but we'll see what happens later on." he said and I nodded. "and one other thing Taya." he murmured. "yes dad?" I asked. "you're not leaving this house." he said pulling me against him and lying down. I giggled snuggling up to him. He stroked my hair gently. "you're my baby and I'll make sure she get's her memory back." he said and I nodded. Though what I had read in her diary bugged me. Dad needed to know what Draco was doing to mum but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. It was wrong to keep it a secret but I couldn't let dad know how much hurt mum was going through. And it made me all the more cross at Draco. I still didn't believe mum loved me but dad had promised mum would be back and there was a tiny glimmer of hope now showing but I was still full of doubt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

A couple of days had passed and I had kept to myself a lot. I woke up early one morning and looked next to me and my babies were sleeping. This Calley person came in to me. "morning Tyne." she said. "morning." I murmured sitting up. She gave me some breakfast and I started eating it. "how are the babies?" she asked. "they're fine." I said softly. "what are their names?" she asked. "Draco said the girl would be Blaze and the boy would be Blade so I guess having one of each means that's their names." I said and she nodded. "you know you don't have to do everything his way." Calley murmured. "yeah she does." I heard Taya say as she came in. Calley looked at her. "do you mind if I talk to her alone?" Taya asked and Calley got up. "alright Tay, call me if there's a problem." she said and left. I looked at Taya who sat down in front of me. She pulled a book out of her jacket and opened it up. "alright. I wouldn't normally read anything from my diary but I want you to know exactly what I thought of you before you lost your memory alright?" she said and I nodded leaning back. She sighed going through the pages till she stopped. She sat next to me and put it on my lap. "read that." she said and I nodded doing so.

_Well after having my father try and kill me, it's nice to be somewhere safe. A wonderful lady saved me from the ship that I was on. Apparently the men my father hired were working for her father. She said she'd take me up and look after me. I love her so much now. She's everything I have ever wanted in a mother. She's running from her life but I'm sure she'll make it to whatever she wants. She's the mother to me that I never had. She cares for me, she protects me, and she loves me. That's all I've ever wanted was a mother who would love me for who I am, and I have found that in Tyne. I like that name a lot actually. I like her a lot too and I'm so glad she's taking me up. I couldn't imagine anyone else who could possibly care or love me more. I love you mum. I really do._

I looked at her and she was leaning on me gently. She skipped over a few pages. "alright. Read that too." she said softly and I nodded

_Wow. It's amazing how fast time flies. I now have a dad and a mum. I've got a sister and mum's pregnant with a boy so soon I'll have a brother too! I can't believe what we've gone through together. Mum is so amazing. Even though she's been in some hard times and we've had things happen to us, she's always been there for me. She still loves me. She's always loved me and I'm actually very surprised by it. No one has ever loved me this long but she has. She's got a heart of pure gold I'm positive. She may do some wrong things but they're hardly ever her fault. I still love her no matter what. It's hard not to love her when she's always protecting you. Even if I don't realize it. No matter what happens to her she still loves me. She does everything to protect the family. I am so thankful she does that._

I sighed softly. Something inside of me told me that I did know these people but everytime I got anything, it vanished from my mind. I looked at Taya and she was crying. "what's wrong?" I asked. "just reading all that. Everything I did. I trusted you and look how it's turned out! You don't even know us anymore!" she sobbed and I sighed. "come here sis." a voice said and I looked to see guy at the end of the couch. Taya went over and he picked her up. "I'm gonna stay with Shihzuka for a while." Taya whispered. "you keep reading that." she added and I nodded. They walked out and I kept reading though it. The more I went through it the more I could see how much she had been trusting me. I sighed softly and got up walking to where I had seen the other two go. They were talking and I could hear them. "Taya. She's not doing this on purpose. She can't remember anything other than what Draco has let her remember." Shihzuka said. "but she's my mum! I want her to remember me! I trusted her!" Taya sobbed. "you still can trust her. Deep down you still trust her. You said yourself in your journal that everything she's done is to protect the family. Well that's what's happening now. By her being with Draco, she's protecting us." he said softly and she sniffed. "you saying that I can still trust her?" she asked. "yep. She's still mum deep down somewhere inside of her." he whispered. "oh no. I've been so hard on her. I snapped and I couldn't stop it. I just got so upset." she whispered. I walked off to the lounge and sat down. 'maybe Draco was wrong. Maybe I do know them. But if I do, why would he want to to forget them.' I thought to myself when something pounced on me. I turned to see Taya hugging me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I just got upset. I need you to be my mum again. I need you with me!" she whispered and I hugged her back gently. I was a bit unsure at first but then I got used to it and hugged her tighter. "something's trying to get back to me. Family or something I once had. But it keeps getting knocked back." I whispered and she looked at me. "you'll remember soon enough." she murmured holding me tightly.

Next thing I knew I felt something nudging me gently. I stirred slightly to see a wolf head right next to mine. I sat up slightly and I still had Taya against me. "must have fallen asleep." I murmured sitting up fully Taya whimpered holding me tighter and I held her close. I looked at the wolf and she sat a little girl on my lap. Taya stirred and woke up. "that's Abby. Shikra's been caring for her since she was attacked." she whispered and I nodded. Abby looked up at me and grabbed me tightly. "mummy don't go. Me scared." she whimpered. I held her gently rocking her slowly. She settled down but kept her hold on me. Taya sighed hugging me. I smiled slightly keeping them all close. I looked up to see Fletch and Zack rushing around the house. "what's wrong with you lot?" I asked. They both stopped and walked over. "a while ago someone broke into the house while Zab was babysittin' for us. They killed Abby, and hurt Kara and Nix had been badly hurt." Fletch said and I stared at them. "who did it?" I asked. "I don't know. The auras seemed familiar from years ago but I don't know." Zack murmured and I thought about it. A black power ball appeared around my hand and I rested it against Abby's chest. "what are ya doin'?" Fletch asked worried. "just give me a minute." I murmured. Taya eyed me worried and Abby whimpered softly. She grabbed my jacket tighter and I suddenly pulled my hand away from her staring at the couch panting. "Kritanta Nunziata." I murmured and Taya and Fletch frowned at me. Zack ran over making me face him. "what about him?" he asked. I looked at him. "he's here. In Chuggington. He's after you. He wants to hurt you." I murmured. "who is he?" Fletch asked and Zack pulled me close to him. "he the one that last had Tyne. I took her from him before all this started. He was the only one standing in my way of keeping her with me forever." he murmured. He pulled away after a minute. "listen to me. You need to stay right here. Don't leave this house once." he said. "promise me that!" I nodded slowly and he kissed the top of my head. "but what's this all mean?" Taya asked. "it means we're in danger." he said. "he's gonna attack this family till every last one of us is dead or he has Tyne back." he said and Taya held me tightly. I looked outside and sighed. I scared from all this. I had no idea who any of these people were but now Kritanta was back and that really had me worried.

A few days passed and I was desperate to get back to Draco but there was something holding me back. I had broken promises before. So why couldn't I break this one? I just pushed the thought aside for now. I had spent a lot of time with Taya recently and I was starting to get attached to her as well. I was busy with her when I saw Fletch walking down the stairs with some bags. "what are they for?" I asked going over. "we're leaving. I can't take you doing this anymore." he said looking at me. I eyed him and looked at Taya and she grabbed me. "you can't do this dad! She needs us!" she whimpered. "just get your stuff packed." Fletch murmured walking off. I sighed leaning on the wall. Draco had been right all along. He really hadn't cared for me. Within the hour he had everything loaded in the cars. Zack wasn't happy with the choice but Fletch refused to listen to anyone. I walked outside and the others were getting in the cars and I looked away to see Draco standing near the house. I ran over to him crying and he held me close to him. "I did warn you Tyne." he whispered. "I'm sorry. I never should have left you." I whispered. He smiled stroking my hair. I hadn't noticed but he was smiling but he had a dark side to it. He watched the others closely and Taya was watching with tears in her eyes. I turned my head to see her watching me. I looked at her and she suddenly frowned looking at Draco. I looked up to see him looking down at me. Danger flashed in his eyes and I gulped. I heard the car race off and Draco grabbed my two kids handing them to one of the men. Everything then went black.

All that seemed to be in my mind was what had happened in the time had been with them. The scenes played over and over. I had this cold feeling wash over me. I stirred slightly and then woke up and I looked around. It was late into the night by this stage so I had been out for sometime. I felt something holding me down and I looked to see me chained to a wall. I gasped struggling but nothing helped. I then felt a cold presence watching me and I looked up to see Draco standing there. "didn't I warn you not to go back to them?" he asked and I whimpered. He kicked me in the stomach. "I told you NEVER return to them! What part of that do you not understand you bitch?!" he yelled. "I was in to much pain after we took over Chuggington. I had the kids and then they took me to their house!" I murmured. "oh really? You could have left! Why didn't you?!" he snapped. "I don't know! Something was holding me back!" I whimpered. He growled punching me. He grabbed me slamming me against the wall. "do I have to practically kill you before you'll do as I command you do I?!" he snapped and I just stared at him. He dropped me to the ground and I held myself sobbing. "you lousy excuse of a killer. You're a dragon! What's it gonna take for your dark side to control you?! I've done everything to you to make it and yet you still disobey me!" he yelled hitting me multiple times. I stayed silent. "fucking bastard. That's what you are." he hissed. He kicked me in the head and I blacked out again and I felt nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Taya's P.O.V.**

I got in the car and looked out the back window to see mum running over to Draco. I felt my heart breaking. I wanted to stay with her. I watched her closely when I saw Draco smiling darkly. I frowned and I saw mum look at me before back at him. I then felt the car take off and I sighed. He then handed the twins to a guy before hitting mum knocking her out. "MUM!" I screamed as they disappeared. Zuka looked at me and then out the back. "she's gone Taya. It's fine. She'll be alright." he said taking my hand. "no. she's in danger." I sobbed holding myself. Kara was on the other side of me and took my hand gently. She hugged me tightly and I leaned on her crying. I had to tell them about what I had read in her diary. I stayed leaning on Kara the whole trip. I just needed so think for a while. Zuka kept a watch on us the whole trip. I didn't like making him worry but I couldn't make myself tell them all yet what I had read in her diary.

We got to a motel late that night and we all walked into the room. The adults got all the kids settled down. Dad put Abby and Kevin to bed as uncle Zack got Tianna into bed. Tahatan and Jerry were on a bed talking and started to fall asleep. Nix was with Rox on a bed and I sat on a bed with Kara. I watched at Lexie and auntie Calley talked, and Andrea, Shihzuka, dad and uncle Zack talked about what to do next. Zab and Kyle had come with us along with Brew, Koko, Wil, and uncle Cormac to help. I couldn't take it anymore. "he's gonna kill her!" I suddenly blurted out rather loudly waking the kids up and I gasped covering my mouth. The adults turned looking at me. "what did you say?" dad asked. "he's gonna kill her." I murmured. "Draco is gonna kill Tyne?" uncle Zack asked and I nodded. Dad shook his head. "Taya. He's caring for her. Not attacking her." he said. "no! You didn't see her diary! I did! He's hurting her!" I snapped and they all stared at me shocked. "I read her diary. When it first started, he was hurting her. He was beating her when she didn't do as she said! She had no idea how she got pregnant which meant he must have raped her! He's not caring for her! He's using her!" I burst into tears and Shihzuka came over pulling me close. Kara whimpered reaching for her knife when Brewster grabbed her hand stopping her. He pulled her close. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I couldn't make myself tell you." I sobbed holding Zuka tightly. 

Lexie took all the young kids into another room where Koko, Wil, uncle Cormac, and Kyle cared for them while Rox, Kara, Brewster, and I stayed with the adults to talk. "who long ago did you read that?" dad asked. "a while ago. It was when I first got up her." I whispered and dad sighed holding his head. "why can these things ever work out?!" he snapped and uncle Zack held him gently. "she's being hurt right now. I can feel it. He's not what he acts to be. She's in danger and we need to bring her home!" I whispered. Zuka held me tighter. "Tay. We can't just bring her home. One we can't get into his hideout. Two she still doesn't remember us. And three we don't even know where she is." he whispered and I held him tighter. "we have to try. She needs us!" I said pulling him down looking at him in the eyes. "promise me we'll get her back!" he sighed softly. "alright. We can try...right dad?" he asked and there was no reply. "dad?" he asked turning his head and we looked around. He was gone and the door was partly open. "he's a goner." Zuka murmured shaking his head. "Taya. Promise me you won't..."he started as he turned around but I was already running out the door. "follow him." he added softly. I took off down the street keeping to the shadows. I saw dad running across the roof tops ahead of me. I took off faster trying to catch up to him. He was teleporting ahead of me when I saw him look back at me. He then stopped and I ran until I got to the building where he was. He jumped off the roof down to me. "you okay baby?" he asked kneeling down in front of me stroking my cheek gently. I purred leaning into his touch. "I'm fine." I murmured. "what are you doing out here? It's dangerous out here." he said. "take me with you. I want to come with you." I said and he smiled. He took my hand gently. "let's go get her back hm?" he said and I smiled nodding. I could feel people moving in on us and the two of us took off.

I stuck close by dad's side as we ran. "where exactly are we going? We don't know where she is." I said. "don't we?" dad asked smirking. "you know where she is?!" I asked. "no. but I'll know when I sense it." he said and I smiled. We ran right through the night and just as the sky started to light up dad stopped. "someone's following us." he said. I looked at him. "quick. While we're in the city, we'll split up." he said and I nodded. We took off in different directions. I kept running till I felt a shadow getting close to me. I growled speeding up but I wasn't fast enough. The shadow grabbed me and I screamed. They took off with me and I struggled to get out of it's grip but it was no help. I was trapped and it scared me.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I was running across the top of some buildings away from Taya when I heard her scream. I stopped and looked around. "no. not Taya." I murmured going off in Taya's direction. I got to where she would've been and I saw something taking off with Taya. I took off after it when I suddenly crashed into someone. I hit the ground and the person looked at me. "watch where ya goin'!" I snapped. "sorry kiddo." Zack's voice said and I looked up to see him walk into the light. He held his hand out and I took it and he pulled me up. "sorry Zack." I said and he smiled. "something's wrong. I got that same aura again." he said and I growled. "he must have Taya then." I said and he growled. "let's go." he hissed and I nodded. He ran off and I followed after him.

We eventually caught up to him to see him outside a huge building. I had never come across it before so I was a little confused. I looked around to see a guy holding Taya who was struggling to get out. I growled and Zack held me back. "look." he said pointing to something. I looked to see Draco walk out of the building. "here. I got the girl. She'll be able to take you straight to Kara." Kritanta said and Draco smiled. "no! I'll never tell you where she is! I'll never tell you where any of them are!" Taya spat. Draco smirked darkly. "really? Not even with ya bastard mothers life on the line?" he asked. He pulled on a chain and Tyne came out. It was tied around her hand which were behind her. She looked at Taya and gasped. "no! Don't you dare touch her!" Tyne whimpered and Draco tugged on the chain pulling her to the ground. "shut up you!" he snapped and she whimpered. I growled looking at Zack. He watched them closely. "let Taya go. If you do, then you can have me. I'll never run from you. I'll...never fight you. Just let her go. Please!" she begged and Draco eyed her. "fine. Let the girl go." he ordered and Kritanta dropped her. She ran off and I grabbed her pulling her against me. She held me tightly and I looked at Zack. "now what?" I asked. "hold on. They're doin' something'." he said and I looked back. "hey could you take this bitch for a while?" Draco asked kicking Tyne away from him. Kritanta smiled taking the chains. "gladly Draco. It's been a long time huh baby?" he asked and she glared at him. "not long enough!" she snapped. She kicked him in the head and he hit the ground. She glared at Draco as a dark presence surrounded her. She broke out of the chains. "you lied to me! You said you'd never hurt her!" Tyne screamed at Draco. "plans change darling." he said and she phased. She took off away and Draco smiled. "run all you want but I will always find you!" he yelled going inside with Kritanta presumably to make new plans. I looked at Zack who grabbed my arm pulling me away from the area.

We got back to the motel where the others were waiting. We walked in and Shihzuka was lying on the bed with Jakkie and Jayden on top of him. Taya smiled at him. "where's Lexie?" she asked. "she ran off." he murmured. "how long ago?" I asked. "about ten minutes ago." he said sitting up. "Tyne flew off ten minutes ago. Think it's connected?" Zack asked and I shrugged but deep down I had a feeling it was. Taya walked over to him and sat next to him holding him tightly. He sighed keeping her close. "I miss her already." he murmured. "of course you do. She's everything to you." Taya whispered nuzzling him gently. He sighed leaning on her more. I walked over sitting behind then. "Zuka listen to me. She'll come back." I said softly. "I hope so. I just worry so much about her when I'm not with her." he said softly and I sighed.

A few days passed. I turned the TV on to see the news. "world breaking news. Tyne Kowalski and Lexie Vigorito are back in action." the guy said. Zuka rushed in over next to me watching it. "after years of nothing from them, seventeen murders have taken place in the past three days. The scenes have been checked over and police are waiting on results to confirm that it was them. All the other murders previously have been them from what we can tell." he said and we both looked at each other. "the two girls have been partners for years and have never been able to be caught for doing the murders or left any trace saying it was them. So far there's been no change and we can only assume it was them by certain descriptions given to us by people who saw them hanging around where the murders took place. More information will be given in a few hours." he said and then went on with more news. I sat on the bed. "we this should be easy." I murmured. "how so?" Shihzuka asked sitting down. "well, if they doing that, then we just have to follow the trail they leave behind. We'll be able to track them down soon hopefully." I said and he nodded. "I hope so." he said softly. "but let's just wait till the rest of it comes on the news." he added and I nodded.

A few hours passed and the new report came back on. "we are back with news of the seventeen murders that have taken place in the past three days. Police have checked over the scenes and found no trace of anyone having been there. If it was the two girls, then everyone must be careful. These two are deadly people and deserve to be locked up for life. We are joined here today with one of the ones who saw them." he said turning to a guy in a black cape. "so tell us, you saw two people hanging around the last crime scene did you not?" the reporter asked. "yes that's right. Two females. Both had black cloaks on but one had a wolf head on the back which one of the girls had years ago." they guy said. The reporter nodded. "so tell me. What else did you see?" he asked. "well, they both were loaded with weapons of all sorts. They had lots of them and the one with the wolf on the back had powers. I watched them from a distance. But that's all I know." the guy said. "and that's all you'll know." a voice came. A black blur raced across in front of the camera. It raced past the guy and then vanished knocking the camera over. When they got it sorted the guy was dead. The reporter gasped. "they've struck again. And I couldn't even make out who that was that did it!" he said. I looked at Shihzuka who was staring at the TV. "c'mon. We'll find them." I said softly and he held his head. "alright." he said. "just let me tell Taya where we're going." he said and I nodded. He walked off and then raced out. "she's gone!" he said and I looked at him. "run off kind of gone?" I asked and he nodded. "damn it!" I hissed grabbing my weapons. "let's move out." I said and he and I took off. We had to find them fast before something bad happened to them.

**I only own my Kritanta Nunziata and my other OC's!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Taya's P.O.V.**

I ran off down the street away from the motel. I know I had promised dad I wouldn't but I couldn't take the pain anymore. Mum still had no idea who we were and now she was gone again. I took off down the streets quickly. I had to find a safe place to hide. I heard footsteps running down the street and I hid in the shadows. Dad and Shihzuka ran straight past me heading away from me. I sighed going in the other direction. I had to get as far away from them as possible. I hated myself for doing this to the family but I couldn't see any other way out of it. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed where I was going. I then crashed into someone. I hit the ground and looked up to see a man standing there. "oh I'm sorry little one." he said softly helping me up. "oh it's alright. I should have been looking where I was going." I said. "well it's not safe out here at night. Why don't you come back with me. I'll care for you till you are right to go." he said and I nodded slowly. He took my hand leading me down a quiet street that lead to the forest. We went through the forest and got to a house and we went inside.

The house was quiet large and was nicely done up. He took me to the lounge and I sat on the couch. "would you like something to eat?" he asked. "um, yes please." I said and he went off. I sighed looking around at the place. He then returned a few minutes later with a plate of food. I took it and began eating. "so what is a girl like you doing out and about at this time?" he asked. "I ran away from my family." I said and he looked at me. "go on." he said taking a drink from his wine glass and I leaned back on the couch. "well my mum lost her memory and her uncle took her away from us. The family split up for a couple of years but we got back together. We recently had mum but she still had no idea who we were and then she recently went back to her abusive uncle. I then ran away from the motel as I'm sick of it all." I said and he nodded. "I see. That's all very...sad." he said and I nodded. I finished eating and he took it all away. I yawned softly leaning back more. "let me take you to a room." he said picking me up. He carried me to a bed room and lay me on the bed. He then left and I drifted off to sleep rather quickly after that.

The next morning I woke up early. I sat up and sighed softly. I walked out of the room and downstairs where I could see the man on the phone in the lounge. I walked up to the lounge. "nice to see you up Taya." he said softly. I nodded and then looked at him. "how did you know my name?" I asked worried and he turned smiling at me. "funny how different people look in the dark isn't it darling?" he said and I gasped. "dad?! No! You're not keeping me here!" I said and he grabbed me and tied me up. I struggled but couldn't get out. "when dad finds out, he's gonna kick your ass!" I snapped. "that's just what I'm hoping for dear heart." he said turning back to the phone. "I have got my daughter back. No doubt Fletch and Shihzuka will be here for her." he said. "good work John. Keep me posted on the runt. She exactly what I need to get Tyne back." Draco's voice came. "don't worry. We'll get her and I will claim my kids back. And tell Kritanta that soon enough Tyne will be his." he said. "thank you John. Keep up the good work." Draco said and they hung up. I looked at him. "you're not my dad. You never were, and never will!" I snapped again. "really. How nice." he mused sitting in his chair. I frowned looking at him. "it was such a long time ago that I last saw you. I left you with that bitches father to finish you off but the bitch interfered and you lived. But don't you worry. I will have my way." he said and I whimpered softly. "and don't try to escape. You won't make it out." he added. I looked down. I wished I had never run away from them. This wouldn't have happened if I had stayed home.

A week passed and he had the news on. I was starving myself cause I didn't want to eat. He sat there watching the news. There was still no proof that mum and Lexie had done the murders. Which told me that Shihzuka would be missing her so much now. I sighed softly watching him closely. He had been hurting me a lot everyday and I hated it. I was very weak at this stage. I couldn't fight back at him or anything. He fell asleep in the chair and I was pleased until I heard someone breaking into the house. I hid in the corner of the room and a young boy walked into the lounge and looked at my dad. He growled softly. "Taya?" he whispered. "are you here?" I held my breath when I saw a shadow behind me. I gasped and turned around to see Tahatan standing there. "sis!" he said softly hugging me. He cut me free and pulled me into a room shutting the door. "what's going on?" he asked. "I ran away. I couldn't take it any more." I whispered weakly. He held me tightly. "we need to get you back to dad." he said. "no. he'll be so upset with me." I sobbed leaning into him. We suddenly jumped at the sound of the front door bursting open. I heard my dad escape through a window. "quick! Taya has to be here!" I heard Shihzuka yell and Tahatan ran out of the room. "I've got her Zuka!" he called and Shihzuka ran over and looked at me. "Taya!" he said pulling me close. Dad came up behind him with Reuben, Shad, and a few others with them. I leaned into Shihzuka. "dad had me here. He wants you too. He's using us to get mum to Kritanta and all that." I sobbed. He handed me to dad. "take care of her." he murmured. "where are you going?" dad asked holding me tightly. "to deal with that bastard." he said racing out. He got on his ATV and took off. I looked at dad who looked at me sadly. "you promised Tay." he whispered. I held his jacket tightly. "I'm sorry daddy." I whispered hugging his neck. We all left back for the motel but I was worried about Shihzuka.

**Shihzuka's P.O.V.**

I left dad's house and took off down the street. I was so pissed off at him for hurting Taya. I saw him heading down a side street and I turned down there to see him running off through a crowd. I looked around to see Lexie with some men killing them off. She looked over at me before taking off. I was torn between who to go for. I shook my head going after dad. 'no matter how much she means to me. I have to deal with dad. Taya has to come first.' I told myself. 'but right after that I go after Lexie.' I sped off after him. I sped up chasing after him but he ducked into the shadows. I slammed on the breaks and then raced off following down the shadows. He went down to the quiet side of the city. He then stopped and looked back at me. He stopped and smiled at me. I slammed on the brakes and looked at him. I got off my ATV and put my helmet on the seat. "so you figured you'd go for Taya huh?" I growled. "why not? She's the smallest of you two." he said and I glared at him. "going the easy way huh? Scared you can't take me on? That's why you went for her? Cause she's an easy target?" I snapped walking closer to him and he backed up slowly. "and you think you're so great? You won't even take me on! Look at you!" I growled gesturing to him. "you're backing away from me. You're a coward!" I yelled and he stopped. "alright Zuka. You asked for it. You want a fight, then I'll fight you!" he snapped and I smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." I said smiling.

I took my defense stance drawing my swords and looked at him. "alright you bastard. Bring it." I hissed and he drew his swords. "don't say I didn't warn you." he snapped running at me. I ran at him and we clashed. He glared at me and I pushed against him. "you can't do this to my family!" I growled. "oh really? I will do whatever I want!" he snapped and I growled. I kicked his feet out from under him and he hit the ground. I kicked him in the stomach and he grabbed me. He swung his sword at me and cut me across the stomach. I howled glaring at him. I grabbed him slamming him against the wall. I punched him in the chest and grabbed my sword. "you are an idiot!" I snapped stabbing him in the chest cutting down. He howled pulling away. He glared at me punching me away from him. He pulled out his sword and cut my chest. I fell to the ground and he ran off. I held my chest in pain and closed my eyes tight. I had let Taya down by letting dad get away. I got myself up and got on my ATV. I covered up the areas that were bleeding and raced off. I needed sometime to myself for a while.

I pulled up outside the pub going inside. I went and sat down and ordered a drink. They brought it over and I sighed drinking it slowly. I had been there for an hour when I felt someone come up behind me. "what's up kiddo?" dad asked sitting down across from me. "I let her down." I murmured. "let who down?" he asked. "Taya. I let dad get away. He hurt me to much and I couldn't take it." I said softly. "so that's what all the blood is from huh?" he asked and I nodded. "and cause of that I can't go after Lex! I've let Taya down and I've lost Lexie!" I slammed my fist on the table. "I could have got her! But I went after dad and now this happened!" dad sighed taking my hand. "I don't think you've lost Lexie." he said softly. I looked at him confused and he pointed behind me. I turned my head to see Lexie standing in the door way. She looked over at me and I gasped. "Lexie! You're..." I started when she ran over and covered my mouth. "not another word. Please." she whispered and I frowned. She removed her hand and sighed. "I messed up a job." she murmured. "I'll leave you two be for a while." dad said walking off. I looked at Lexie. "how so?" I asked. "I accidentally was seen by an officer and now they're after me more." she whispered and I stroked her cheek gently. She leaned into me more. "god I missed you." she whispered and I smiled. "me too." I said nuzzling her gently. She looked at me and frowned. "what the fuck happened to you?!" she snapped. I looked at where the blood was. "oh that? It's from a fight with my dad." I said and she leaned over looking at it closely. She touched it gently and I winced. She pulled away looking at me. "sorry." she said softly. I smiled. "it's alright." I said. She looked at the blood on her hand and frowned. She sniffed it carefully. I looked at her as a worried expression came over her. "what's wrong?" I asked. "did he stab you and do this?" she asked and I nodded. "why?" I asked somewhat confused. "poisoned." she murmured. "what?" I asked. "poisoned. It was a poisoned blade. The blade on the sword was coated in poison to kill you!" she said looking at me. "he what?!" I growled. 'the bastard won't even kill me off in person. I said he was a coward!' I thought to myself. "you need to come with me." she murmured pulling me up and took me out of the building. I leaned on her gently as she walked off with me. I made sure I kept her close to me though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shihzuka's P.O.V.**

She led me into a house near where I had been. She took me to her room and lay me on the bed. "stay here till I come back." she said. "I wouldn't dream of moving." I said and she smiled. She walked out and I waited. A few minutes later she returned with some bits. She gave me some meds to ease the pain. She then started to treat the wounds gently. I watched her closely as she did it. She then pulled out some more medicine. "now this will stop the poison. But it may hurt to begin with." she warned and I nodded. She injected it into me gently. After a few seconds she took it back and looked at me. "does it hurt much?" she asked. "not as much as it hurt when you left." I whispered pulling her against me. She smiled nuzzling me gently. "I'm sorry but I had to see Tyne to get her back on the track of killing. It's the only way her uncle can't keep track of her." she murmured I sighed kissing her gently. She kissed me back keeping close to me. I climbed over on top of her leaning over kissing her neck. She sighed pulling me close. "I love you." she whispered and I smiled. "I love you too." I purred gently. She reached down pulling at my jeans. I smiled watching her as she undid them. She pulled them off tossing them aside. I ran my hands up her shirt pulling it off. "now just how much time to I get with you?" I asked. "as much as you want." she murmured and I smirked. "if you say so babe." I murmured nuzzling her. We removed the rest of our clothes tossing them aside. I positioned myself at her opening before pushing into her. She looked up at me and smiled. I kissed her gently as I began to rock into her. She groaned softly as I picked up the pace. She began to rock against me. I held her close to me and she moaned kissing me passionately. I kissed her back. After a while I could feel myself getting close. I climaxed after a minute and she climaxed just after.

We went on for a couple of hours. I lay down next to her and held her close to me. "where's mum?" I asked after a minute. She sighed leaning into me. "she vanished during the job. She said something about a highway near the city." she whispered. I held her tightly stroking her hair. "I could have got her home. I was so close when she vanished." she murmured. "it's alright. I lost my dad so I didn't do to well either." I said. "but Fletch was with you." she said. "no. my actual dad, John. He had Taya captive. He wouldn't even fight me willingly. Hence the reason he stabbed me like he did." I said and she snuggled up to me. I kissed the top of her head gently. "it's alright. This has to end somewhere." I said and she nodded. "I know. It just takes a long time and I'm sick of it." she said looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "shh. It's alright." I said softly holding her tighter. "we'll get through this. Let's just get some rest." I said and she nodded slowly. She drifted off to sleep and I kept her close to me. I then fell asleep soon after.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I woke up early the next morning. Calley was still asleep and I smiled kissing her cheek. I got up going out and getting ready. Fletch came out just after me. "mornin' kiddo." I murmured. "mornin' Zack." he said softly. "you ready to head out?" I asked and he nodded slowly. We finished getting our things ready when Shihzuka walked in with Lexie. Fletch smiled at them. "Lexie said mum ran off. Something about a highway." Shihzuka said and Fletch nodded. "we'll check them out." Fletch said and he nodded going off. Fletch and I got our things together and then headed off away from the motel. "let's go find them." I murmured and he nodded. We ran off down the road to find Tyne or Kritanta. Either would do.

We were heading out towards where we had last seen Kritanta. We were heading down the road when we saw something race out of the bushes and it hit a 18 wheeler that was passing. It rolled throwing up dust everywhere. I could make out the outline of something racing over to the trailer. It the vanished and the trailer of the track had been badly damaged. The metal along the sides had been ripped up and there were claw marks all over it. Fletch and I walked over to see the driver had been murdered as well. We looked inside the truck to see boxes and all sorts inside. Fletch climbed in and opened up one of the boxes. "hey Zack." he said and I looked at him. "you might wanna come look at this." he said and I climbed in going over. I looked inside to see weapons and explosives inside. "what about them?" I asked. "look at the name on the box." he said and I looked at it to see it addressed to Draco. I ripped open another box to see a bunch of poisons with a note on it. I ripped it off the bottle and read it.

_Draco,_

_here are the poisons you requested. Just give Tyne some everyday. It'll erase all her memory and you'll be able to mold her to your requirements. She'll also become your slave for good. Be cautious of her family. I'm sure they'll be out to stop you guys._

_Take care my dear friend_

I growled handing it to Fletch who read it. "think she knew he was after this shipment?" he asked and I nodded. We got out and hid. We watched for a few hours. Trucks and cars passed and everytime something raced out and struck them all. We followed it after the last time. We found Tyne going back to the center of the forest. She had multiple boxes in front of her and she sat down guarding them. I looked at Fletch and motioned for us to move out. We started heading out when we heard Tyne screech. We ran back to see her strapped down by some men in black cloaks. "who do you think they are?" Fletch whispered. "I don't know." I said worried. The tied her up so she couldn't move before taking off with her. "we'll have to follow her." I said and he nodded. We got up and took off after them.

We got to a building to see the men with Tyne who had phased back. She had her hands chained behind her and the chain was on the wall. She could hardly move at all. "try and find a way in." I said and Fletch nodded going off. One of the men came out. "alright hook that machine up to her." he said and they came in with a machine. They attached some wires to her and then turned it on. They watched the screen carefully. It monitored her heart rate and it was normal till it suddenly went up. He smiled going over to Tyne. He lifted her chin up to face him. "guess what's coming." he said darkly. "the end of my life? Cause I'd really appreciate that." she murmured. "no. more power. And lots of it." he said and she stared at him. "no! I don't want it anymore!" she yelled pulling away. It ripped the wires off and she suddenly was pulled back as the chain restricted her movement. She hit the wall and the guy growled. "you bastard!" he snapped punching her. He took the chain off the wall pulling it harshly. He pulled her into another room. She looked at him and grabbed his leg pulling it out from under him. He hit the ground she pulled away from him running off. "get her!" he yelled. One of the men grabbed the chain and kicked her in the back. She grunted as she fell to the ground. The guy got up walking over to her. "think you're so clever huh?" he hissed. He punched her in the chest and she hit the ground. She couched up blood and he kicked her. "you don't think before you act. You just act first without thinking it through!" he grabbed her by the shirt holding her up. "and that's what he hates about you." he sneered. He punched her in the stomach and she flew back hitting the wall. Fletch ran over to me. "Zack. We can't get in. they're locked up all ways with dark powers." he said. "no. I have to get in there." I whispered. I looked back watching helplessly as they continued to attack Tyne. "my baby girl. I have to get her out!" I snapped. Fletch took my hand gently. "we can't. We'll have to try again later." he said and I sighed. He pulled me away from the building and we headed back to the motel. Little did I know just who was behind what was happening to Tyne.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I leaned on the wall. The chains were back there holding me back. I couched up more blood. I could hear footsteps coming close to me. I whimpered pressing up against the wall. The heavy metal door slid open and a man walked in. he pushed his hood back and smiled at me. "you!" I hissed. "how did you find me?!" I snapped. "Kritanta Nunziata at your service." he said darkly. "and quiet easily actually. I just simply followed the trail of destruction." he said. He walked over ripping the chain off the wall. He yanked on it pulling me to him. "walk bitch." he snapped and I walked out with him behind me. He kept me restricted as he walked down the hall. He shoved me into a room and slammed the door shut. He hooked the chain up and sat down on a chain. "what do you want me for?" I asked. "bait. That pathetic father of yours won't be able to resist coming for you." he said smiling. "Father?" I asked. "yes. Zack Zielinski." he said and I gasped. "you can't! I may not know them but they seem familiar." I whimpered. He turned around and glared at me. "are you telling me what I can and can't do?" he growled walking over to me. I whimpered pulling away. He slapped me. "answer the question!" he snapped. "no." I whispered. "no what?!" he growled. "no sir." I murmured. "that's a good girl." he said sitting back down. "oh and you'll want your kids too." he said as a guy brought in my two kids who were screaming. He lay them on my lap. They undid the chains and locked the door. I held them both close as I began to feed one. They both fed and then fell asleep. They took them off me and chained me back up. I sighed looking at Kritanta. He sent out a letter. "oh and those goods that were being sent to Draco, will be delivered no matter what." he said darkly and I looked at him. "I don't want to forget everything!" I whimpered. He aimed a gun at me. "what did you say?" he snapped. "oh...ah nothing." I said softly and he kicked me in the stomach. "good." he hissed. I glanced up to see the letter. I read it quickly.

_To Zack,_

_Help me please! I've escaped from the men and Draco. I need you to come and get me. I've made up a plan that we can follow. I'll meet you in the desert out of the city you are in. you get me and then you take somewhere safe. You have to help me get out of their grasp. They're killing me!_

_Please help me! I need you more than ever now! I'm begging you to help me now! I'm sorry for everything I've done. I need you to save me._

_Tyne_

I gasped and he smiled. "he won't be able to resist this. You're begging him to help and he'll do just that." he said darkly and I whimpered. He left me in the room and handed the letter to one of his men who ran off to deliver it. I closed my eyes crying softly. I was sore, hurt, and so close to death it scared me. And once this guy had this Zack person, I would go straight back to Draco who'd soon kill me. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of the pain. I just hoped Draco changed his mind...and soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Zack's P.O.V.**

After we had arrived at home I was talking to Fletch about how we could get Tyne. It was then that a letter arrived. Jerry ran over grabbing it. "dada! Letter for ya!" he yelled running over to me. I took it and ripped it open. I opened the letter and read it. "everything alright Zack?" Fletch asked worried. "yeah it is now." I said. I put it down grabbing my axe. Fletch picked it up and read it. "you better not be goin' after her!" he said looking up at me. "course I am!" I snapped. "how so you know it ain't a trap?!" he snapped. I ignored him and ran out. Fletch growled softly. "you lot stay here!" he said looking at the others. They nodded and he turned following after me. I took off towards the desert outside of the city.

I stopped at the desert and Fletch ran up to me. I walked off into the desert with Fletch following me closely. "Zack this could be a trap." he said and I shook my head. "I can't afford to take the chance. Either it is or it isn't. I got a fifty fifty chance." I murmured. I kept a look out around the place and then I saw someone not far off. I ran off towards it and I could slowly make out the outline of Tyne. I sped up and Fletch followed me. "Tyne!" I yelled and she looked up at me. She looked worse than she had the time before. She struggled to move and Fletch frowned. "hey dude. Check this out." he said and I looked back at him to see part of a chain in the sand. I got closer to Tyne to see her with her mouth covered and she had chains around her hands still. "what the fuck?" I murmured. "oh you're too easy." I heard a voice say. I growled turning around to see Kritanta. "you bastard!" I snapped. "you feel for the letter." he said smiling. I looked back at Tyne. She struggled pulling against the chains. Kritanta yanked on it and she whimpered stopping. I glared at Kritanta. "I warned you it could be a trap." Fletch whispered. "mum!" I then heard a voice yell. We turned around to see Kara and Taya running over. Kritanta's men grabbed us and held us back. Draco suddenly appeared and shot out a blast of dark power. It hit Kara and a chain tied her up. She suddenly stopped as he pulled her back towards him. Taya gasped. "Kara no!" she yelled and someone grabbed her pulling her back. "miss me Tay?" John hissed and she gasped. "let me go!" she snapped. "oh I will. Once you're at home and restricted." he said. "thanks for the help Draco!" he yelled and Draco smiled darkly. "take care of those boys Kritanta and you take care of her John." he snapped. Kritanta nodded pulling us away. Draco kicked Tyne in the stomach. "and let that be a lesson to you not to mess with a god!" he snapped. He grabbed her chain and pulled her and Kara away. "no! Don't touch my kids!" Fletch hissed but we couldn't get out. The others vanished from sight.

I turned and glared at Kritanta. I snapped out of the ropes holding me and grabbed my axe. "you bitch!" I snapped. He glared at me. "bring it you bastard!" he growled. He ran at me and I dodged it. I swung my axe slamming it into his back. He howled turning to face me. He ran at me again. He kicked me in the stomach. He pulled his sword out and slashed at me. He cut my chest and I howled dropping my axe. He walked over putting it to my neck. Fletch growled breaking out of the ropes. He punched the men in his way before stabbing them. He grabbed my axe. "Zack!" he yelled and I looked at him. He threw my axe at me and I smiled catching it. I slammed it into Kritanta's leg and he fell to the ground. I slammed it into his back again cutting down. He glared at me. "you bastard. I never should have let you get away." he hissed. "no. I never should have let you live the last time I had you beggin' for your life!" I growled. "but for doin' this to my daughter again, you will die now!" I roared slamming my axe back on him. He was getting weak but still tried to fight on. Fletch kicked him in the head before holding him down. I cut into him more pulling down. He went limp and I pulled my axe out. It dripped blood and I sighed looking up at Fletch. "I'm sorry Fletch. I should have listened to ya." I whispered. "I just made you lose two of ya daughters and we both lost Tyne." I said. He walked over and hugged me. "look it's alright. We'll get Taya, Kara, and Tyne back." he said. I held him tightly. "but the hardest is for you. You lost both Tyne and Kara to the most blood thirsty killer. And they're so important to ya." he whispered. "let's just get home and work somethin' out." I said and he nodded. He stuck close by me on the trip home.

We got home and Calley was waiting for us. She ran over hugging me. "I'm sorry. We tried to stop them from going but they wanted to follow." she whispered. I held her tightly. "it's alright. But John has Taya and Draco has both Tyne and Kara now." I said. "what?!" Shihzuka and Brewster both said looking at me. "don't worry. We'll get them back." Fletch said and they nodded. Calley took me inside and sat me on the bed. Rox, Nix, Jerry, and Tia came over sitting with me. Rox held me gently. "don't worry dad. We'll kick their ass." she whispered and I smiled. Fletch sat down and Tahatan, Abby, and Kevin dived onto his lap. There was a bang at the door and Calley opened it to see Shikra there with both Blade and Blaze in a basket. There was a note. Calley took it and read it. "to whoever finds them. please care for them. I can't. Their loving mother, Tyne." she said and Fletch took them both close. Shikra sat by him watching them. Vytus and Zosy sat by her. "think they miss her as much as us?" Kevin asked and Fletch nodded slowly. Kyle sat down by Rox leaning on her. Zab sat behind her holding her tightly. Brew, Wil, Koko, and Cormac were silent in the doorway. Reuben and Shad raced in with Kyron, Nya, Tara, and Kai. "something's wrong ain't it?" Shad asked. Calley nodded and whispered all that had happened. They went silent and Shad ran over to Fletch crying. He sat the twins down in the basket and held Shad. "we'll find them. Don't worry." he whispered. Reuben sat down next to them and sighed. It had been a very painful day for all of us.

Nessy walked over with a folder full of papers. "here you go Tara. That's everything." she said. "thank you darling." she said taking it. "what's in there?" I asked. "papers to prove Tyne owns Taya and Shihzuka. And that you have the soul custody over Tyne to try and prevent Draco from keeping her away." Nessy said and I smiled. Calley came out on the phone. I looked at her and she smiled. She hung up and looked at me. "don't worry baby. We're getting more help in. my siblings are coming with my parents to help us." she said kissing my cheek. I purred holding her close. "how long till they get here?" I asked. "about an hour." she said and I nodded. Tia giggled grabbing my jacket and pulling herself up slowly. She was very little for her age but that's no surprise since she was born early and very sick, but she was growing slowly. "dada." she said touching my cheek gently. I purred nuzzling her. "my baby girl huh?" I asked and she giggled hugging my neck. She sighed leaning on me more. "I think someone's tired." I whispered and she looked up at me. She had been getting easily worn out recently. I kissed her cheek and Calley took her off to bed. I sighed softly and Nessy sat on my lap. "so have you got a plan?" she asked leaning on me and I shrugged. "I dunno. I might. And if I do I'll tell it when Cal's family get here." I said and she nodded. Tara sat at the table flicking through the papers. She picked up a piece and read through it. She sighed looking out the window. "what's wrong?" I asked. "if we can't win this, that means Draco can keep Tyne." she said and I growled. "we're gonna win this. He's not keeping her from me." I said and she sighed. "I hope so." she murmured.

An hour passed and there was a knock at the door. Rox opened it and smiled. "mum! They're here!" she called and Calley came out and ran over hugging them. They all came in and sat down. Calley sat by me leaning on me gently. I smiled at her. "well, with this many of us, Draco doesn't stand a chance." I said and she nodded. "I hate to tell you Cal but you're not gonna like who we saw hanging around here." Michael said and she looked at him. "who did you see?" she asked. "Derek." he said and she grabbed me tightly. "don't worry. He won't get ya." I said kissing her cheek. "did he see you guys?" I asked. "no. we got away before he could." Mavis said. "so you're still safe here but probably not for long." Ziva said and I sighed. "that's all I want." I murmured. "what?!" Jenny asked. "you want him to come?" she asked. "no. I didn't mean it like that." I said and she nodded. "well I saw we should move anyway." Maxie said looking at me. "for the family's safety we should." he said and I nodded slowly. We got our stuff packed up and packed into the eighteen wheeler of mine. We got the kids in the cars and we headed off.

We were driving along the dirt roads heading out of the city. Calley held my hand gently and I smiled tightening my hold on her. I sighed focusing on the road. Fletch was right behind me in the car followed by the others. I felt bad leaving without Kara or Taya. I just had to keep reminding myself that things would work out alright eventually. I sighed softly keeping a watch on things outside. We drove for hours through the desert. We had to stop at times to let the kids run around for a while. I sighed leaning back at one of the stops. Calley came over handing me a drink. "you miss them don't you?" she asked and I nodded. She kissed me gently and I smiled kissing her back. "we'll get the back." she murmured and I nodded. It wasn't that I didn't believe her, it was just I didn't know when it would happen. We got the kids rounded up again and back into the cars. We then headed off. We were speeding down the road when something caught my attention. I slammed on the brakes and got out. "what are ya doin'?!" Fletch yelled looking at me. "Kara?!" I yelled and she looked up at me and smiled.

**Kara's P.O.V.**

I heard someone yell my name and I looked up and smiled at uncle Zack. I ran over towards them. He ran over and grabbed me close to him. I snuggled up to him. "my baby princess." he whispered and I nodded. "how did you get out?" he asked. "oh I just escaped when his back was turned." I said and he sighed. He kissed my cheek. "good thing you did." he said and I purred. He brought me over to the truck and dad smiled looking at me. He got out hugging me tightly. I hugged him and smiled darkly. 'you have no idea what a mistake you are making.' I thought to myself. And they really didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kathleen's P.O.V.**

I pulled away from Fletch. He got me into the car and we headed off. "so. Where we headin'?" I asked and Fletch shrugged. "we're just drivin'. Derek was around." he said and I nodded slowly. I sighed leaning back watching out the window. I pulled out a book and checked no one was watching. I smiled opening it up and began to write in it.

_Draco,_

_Well they fell for it. They trust in the family way to much. They're leaving the city they were in to head elsewhere as they had seen Derek hanging around the area. I thought you said he wouldn't be spotted?! Anyway, you were right. Zack was the first one who fell for me. I'm surprised Fletch did. I know my duties and I know what has to be done. I will do it for you sir, don't worry about that._

_I hope that Tyne is working out as you had hoped sir. She going all the things you want her to do. Oh and tell Kara that there won't be much of her family by the time I'm done with them. I'll have them all finished off soon enough._

_Kathleen_

I shut the book and put it back in my bag. I would send it off once we stopped. I sighed watching out the window. It had been a hard time to get me to be exactly like Kara but I had a job to do and I wasn't about to mess it up. We drove a while longer till we stopped at another city. We stopped and I got out and ran down the street without the others knowing. I posted the letter and then headed back to the others. They were all in a room talking. I snuck over and I could hear them talking. "I don't trust her." Brewster said. "why?" Fletch asked. "Fletch. I know Kara. And she doesn't seem like Kara!" he said. I gulped running over to my bags checking all my equipment was there. I put it under my bed and sat down thinking. I'd have to change the plans slightly.

A few days passed and I had managed to keep them all believing I was Kara. Late one night all of them were asleep. I got out of bed quietly. I smiled to myself. I had given them all a bit of meds in their meals to make them sleep heavier. I smiled heading over to the door. I opened it and whistled. A bunch of men came running over into the room. "let's get them in the truck." I said and they nodded. They walked over and began to tie them all up. "did Draco get my letter?" I asked. "yes he did." one said and I smiled. "good." I murmured watching them. They got the lot of them into the truck outside and we then headed off leaving the room empty.

We raced off down the dirt roads. "are you sure they won't wake up?" one asked. "positive. They'll sleep till morning." I said and he nodded. We pulled up at a building and unloaded them all. We put the kids in one area and then the adults in another. I smiled as the sun started to rise outside giving off an orange glow in the sky. I heard groans coming from them as they started to wake up. Fletch woke up first. "Zack!" he yelled and Zack groaned. "what's up kid?" he murmured. "look at where we are!" he snapped and he looked around. "what the fuck?" he murmured. Brewster sat up. "I told you she wasn't Kara!" he growled and I turned around. "and you'd be right. I'm Kathleen." I said and they all glared at me. A scream was heard form the other part of the building. I pressed a button and some roller doors went up and they could see the kids in there. Derek had Tia by the shirt. "not much of her is there?" he asked. "nah but she's Zack and Calley's daughter so she's gonna have the fight in her." I warned and he smiled looking over at Calley. "ah Calley." he murmured throwing Tia away. Calley growled at him. "what's you're problem?" He asked touching her cheek. "you should have known I'd get you sooner or later." he said darkly. There was a sudden slamming of doors and we all jumped. The men all lined up as Draco stormed into the building. "ah good work Kathleen." he said and I smiled. He looked at the family and laughed. "oh it's been a long time I've dreamed of having you all in my care." he said and walked over to Shihzuka. "you have someone to go to." he said and John walked in. he grabbed Shihzuka dragging him out locking him up with Taya. "Derek. Calley's all yours." he said and Derek smiled. "just like it should be." he murmured. "and as for the rest of you." Draco murmured. "you're mine." he laughed darkly.

John disappeared with Shihzuka and Taya again. Derek took Calley away from the others. Draco walked over to Zack and Fletch. "I guess you're wondering about the real Kara huh?" he asked and they both growled. He snapped his fingers and some men walked in with Kara. They held her tightly. "let me go!" she snapped. I locked off all the ways out and they let go of her. Ran ran over to Zack and Fletch. She rested her head against the bars crying. Zack looked up at Draco growling. "where's Tyne?!" he snapped. "oh she's perfect now. Exactly the way I want her." he said and Tyne stormed in. "hey! Where are my weapons?! I sent them to be fixed ages ago and they should be back by now!" she yelled and Draco sighed turning to one of his men. "get onto it." he said and he nodded leaving. "darling I've got them captured." he said looking at her. She turned around and looked at them. "hey, great job Kath." she said smiling and I nodded. "thank you ma'am." I said walking over to Draco. The two boys were staring at Tyne and then looked at each other. "you can't do this!" Fletch snapped. "boy, I already have!" he said laughing. We all walked out leaving them there. This was working just how it should.

**Shihzuka's P.O.V.**

John got us to his house and put us in a room. "right. You can stay in here with Taya." he said pushing me down to the room. "until when?" I snapped. "until you agree to do as I want." he said and I growled. "never will I do what you want!" I growled. "suit yourself." he said locking the door. I looked at Taya. She whimpered grabbing me tightly. "it's alright. I'll get us out of this." I murmured. "and back to the family?" she asked. I shook my head. "once we get out, we get the kids and make a run for it. I can't trust the adults. Mum's not mum anymore and the others are trapped. We just get the kids and leave." I said and she looked up at me sadly. I ignored it tightening my hold on her. "why just the kids then?" she asked. "well do you want them to be like us? And be hurt by the people who so called love them?" I asked and she shook her head. "right. That's why I'm going to get them and take them away." I said softly and she sighed. I sat on a bed and looked out the window. I wanted the family back but I didn't want anymore danger. I was already going to be taken from mum and dad as it was. I sighed softly lying down. Taya climbed up next to me leaning on me. "how are we going to get out?" she asked. "I'll just have to get out of this room somehow and kill John. Then we can leave." I said and she nodded slowly.

That night I was sitting on my bed. I couldn't sleep. Taya looked over at me. "hey Zuka?" she asked. "yes Tay?" I said looked at her. "what's wrong?" she asked. "I just miss the family." I said and she walked over sitting on my lap. "I know. I miss them too." she murmured. I looked out the window. The moonlight lit up our room. I sighed looking up at it. "what did he do to you before I came?" I asked. "he just ignored me mostly. He would come and yell at me sometimes." she said and I held her tightly. "he doesn't really care what he does. As long as it goes his way right?" she said and I nodded slowly. "he's never cared." I whispered. I heard footsteps coming to the door. "are you two asleep?" he growled. I covered Tay's mouth and I held my breath. "good." he murmured and walked off. I sighed softly. "what was that for?" Taya asked. "if we said we were awake, he might get up us." I said and she held me tightly. I sighed lying down holding Taya close against me. We both drifted off to sleep soon after. I just hoped that everything I would do, would all work out otherwise I didn't like the idea of what the possible outcome would be. I tightened my hold on Taya as I slept. I loved her to much to lose her.

We were down there for a week. Taya wanted to get out so I decided I'd have to get John. I got off my bed and walked over to the door. "hey bastard!" I yelled. I heard him walking to the door and he opened it. "what is it?" he asked. "have you decided to do as I want?" I nodded and he smiled. "what about you Taya?" he asked. "no! I'll never do it!" she snapped. He pulled me out and slammed the door shut locking it. He walked off and I smiled. He had my weapons near the door. I grabbed a knife and threw it hitting him in the back. He howled and spun around. "you really thought I'd do as you say?!" I growled grabbing my sword. He growled grabbing his. He ran at me and I dodged him. He stopped and I slashed him across the chest. He kicked me away from me. I hit the ground and we threw a few knives. I rolled out of the way and got up. I ran at him. He went to the side. I swung my sword cutting his arm. He howled again and I got behind him. I kicked him and he fell down. He got up and lunged at me. We hit the ground and he pinned me to the ground. He cut my face with a knife and I howled. He smiled. "you really think you can beat me?!" he growled. I said nothing. He pressed down on my back more. I growled and flung him off. He hit the wall. I got up and ran over to him. I punched him in the chest. "you can't stop me!" I snapped. I punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. I kicked him and he grabbed my ankle. He pulled in out from under me. I caught me balance and grabbed my sword. I slashed him across the chest again. "you can't control us anymore!" I yelled. I stabbed him in the chest and he went limp. He was in a bad state. There was blood everywhere and I sighed. I grabbed the keys to the room and unlocked the door. Taya ran up holding me tightly. She looked over towards John and I turned her away. "don't. Let's just go." I said and she nodded. I took her out of the house and we ran off. I was still bleeding but I had to get the other kids. There was no way I'd let them go through what Taya and I had been through.

**I only own Kathleen and my other OC's. Taya and Shihzuka belong to TheAngryArizonian**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shihzuka's P.O.V.**

Taya and I ran through the dark towards Draco's warehouse. It was really dark outside the city. Fog lay on the ground. It was very thick which made it hard to see right but it did make us harder to see at least. We could see in the distance some lights. "there! That's the building." Taya said and I nodded. "let's hurry. We don't know what they've already done to the kids." I said and she nodded. We sped up getting closer to the building. I could hear men walking around the grounds. We ran till we got to a fence. I walked around it slowly. There was a power box near by. I walked over and opened it up. Taya walked over. "which one does the fence?" She whispered. "who cares?" I asked ripping out part of it. Every light the place had turned off. I destroyed the missing piece throwing it away. We then climbed the fence while men ran around to try and work things out. We got outside the building and the two of us hid in the shadows. Men walked around the whole place and were stationed at all the windows and doors. "how are we gonna get in?" Taya whispered. "just follow me and stay close by me." I said and she nodded. I pulled out a gun and fired it off into the distance. The men on the outside ran off to investigate. I climbed up to one of the windows. I stabbed the guy and then pulled Taya up.

She followed me till we got to the part of the building where the kids were. We could see the door that could let us in but there were men all around the place. "stay hidden." I said and she grabbed my arm gently. "be careful. You're still hurt." she said and I nodded. I got out of where we were hiding and quietly made my way over towards them. It was easier without all the lights which was good. I got up behind a guy and stabbed him in the back cutting down. He fell to the ground and the other officers turned around at the noise. "someone's here!" one said. "but where? We can't see much without the lights." another said. "better for me then." I growled. I lunged at another and cut his side badly. He howled grabbing my jacket. I pulled out a knife stabbing him in the heart and he went limp. The others now knew where I was and came running at me. I growled holding my position. Once they got close, I jumped over them landing behind them. I turned and threw a knife hitting another guy in the heart. He dropped down and I smiled. They pulled out their rifles and went to load it when they stopped. "gentlemen. Gun are no use without bullets right?" I asked holding up their bullets in my hand. They growled and I smiled. They ran at me again. I dodged them and pulled away behind them. I kicked one in the head and he fell hitting some others. I got my sword stabbing them all. I turned to the last one. "alright. Let's get this over with." I murmured. He ran at me as I did the same. I slammed myself into him and into the wall. I held him against the wall and punched him in the stomach a few times. He cut down my side with a knife. I growled pulling away from him. I grabbed my knife and stabbed him in the chest. I cut down and he fell to the ground limp.

I sighed turning to Taya. She ran over to me. "you're hurt." she said. "it's alright. We'll fix it later." I said walking over to the door. I went up to the computer and started doing a few things. The door then opened and Taya ran in. I followed her over to the cages they had the kids in. we got over to them and Taya smiled seeing them. Rox was awake and had Tia with her. She looked up at us. "who's there?!" she growled. "hey it's alright." I said and she gasped. "Zuka!" She said getting up. I walked over and she smiled. "we can't get out. They're been hurting Tahatan real bad to try and make uncle Fletch break. They attempted it with Tia but I took her from them." she said and I nodded. I ripped the lock off the door to the cage. She came out with Tia who was asleep. I walked over to the others. "is Brewster and the others here?" I asked. "yeah. Him, Koko, Wil, Andrea, Kyle, and Zab are here." she said and I nodded. I let them go and then headed over to the others. Nix had woken up as had Abs, and Kev. I ripped the locks off their doors and they ran out. I went over to Jakkie and Jay's. I opened theirs. They ran out grabbing me tightly. I sighed nuzzling them gently. I heard Taya whimper. I turned to see her looking at Tahatan. I walked over ripping it open. She ran over to him pulling him onto her lap. He looked up at her and smiled. "sis. I missed you." he whispered. "I know. Me too." she said softly. I walked over and he reached up for me. I picked him up gently and walked over to the others. "now we need to get Kara and then we're out of here." I said. "Kara's in there." Kyle said pointing to another door. I walked over and put in a code and the door opened. I walked in with the others following closely. Taya gasped running over to where she was. She was out cold and didn't look well. Taya held her crying softly. Brewster came over. "hey it's alright. We'll fix this." he said. Taya looked at him and then me. I nodded and she sighed. He got her free and picked her up. I turned around. Kyle had Abby and Zab had Kevin. Rox still had Tia and was holding Jerry's hand. Nix was with Andrea. "what about the twins? Her new ones?" Wilson asked. "I got them." Koko said walking over with them. Wilson took Blade gently and I smiled holding Tahatan close. Taya held my hand tightly. "right. Let's get out of here." I said and we headed out of the room.

We got to a window and we looked out. There was no one around and we snuck out. "why's it so dark?" Kyle asked. "I kinda destroyed part of the power box so powers out all through the place." I murmured. He nodded smiling. I could hear footsteps running towards us. "quick! Out the fence!" I hissed and we all ran off towards it. We got outside the fence but they'd still be able to see us. I motioned for them to follow me and we ran off. I got behind part of a building and they all hid next to me. We stayed close to the wall silently. Their flashlights could be seen from where we were. The lights came right by where we were and I held my breath. The lights then disappeared and I sighed softly. "let's get out of here fast." I murmured and they nodded. We ran off through the fog till the lights of the building couldn't be seen anymore. We slowed down once we were a safe distance from them. "where are we gonna go?" Rox asked. "I don't know. I just want to get to the train station and work it from there." I said and she nodded. We arrived at the station and I got it all sorted. A train pulled up and we got on. Taya sat by me watching Tahatan and Kara closely. The others fell asleep soon after we got going but I couldn't sleep and neither could Taya. She sighed leaning on my arm. "you're still hurt." she whispered. "look, I'll fix it up quickly but I'll do it properly later alright?" I said and she nodded. I put somethings on it to help it and then Taya was happy.

We traveled through the night. I had fallen asleep as had Taya. I then felt someone tapping me. I stirred waking up. I looked at Taya but she was asleep as was Tahatan. "dada." I heard a voice say and I looked down to see Jakkie looking at me. I put Tahatan next to me and pulled her onto my lap. "what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm scared." she whispered. "it's alright." I said softly. I held her tightly and she leaned against me. I looked outside the window and sighed. She kept her hold on me till she fell back asleep. I just hoped that the kids would be alright. They'd been though some bad experiences but a week with Draco just was not what I thought they should witness. Taya stirred holding me tighter. I looked at her and she half work up. "Tahatan." she whispers. I picked him up lying him in her arms. She smiled going back to sleep holding him tightly. I sighed settling back down again keeping Jakkie close. Jayden crawled over and up on my lap holding me. I smiled holding him tightly. I drifted off to sleep soon after that.

I woke up the next morning as the sun came through. I stretched sitting up. I looked around to see all the younger kids except for Tahatan gone. "where are the kids?!" I growled and the others woke up. "they were here last night." Brewster said. "well they were here last night when Jak woke me up." I said. "I got up earlier this morning for something and they were here." Andrea said and Koko nodded. "I saw them too." she said. "alright. "well Wil, Kyle, Rox and I slept right through." Zab said and I sighed. Taya sat up yawning. "we'll find them Zuka." she said softly. "alright. Andrea stay here with Tahatan and Kara. Brewster and the other two head off down that way. Rox, Kyle, and Zab head down there. I'll take Taya and go check out the other places." I said and they nodded we all left to try and find them all. I just hoped they were all okay. Taya followed me closely. "don't worry. They'll be alright." she said softly. "we don't know that." I said and she sighed. "what could possibly happen on a train?" she asked and I sighed. "a lot of things." I murmured. She sighed and said nothing as we continued to race around. We kept going till I felt something crash into me. I looked down to see the kids. "where were you all?!" I asked. "we went exploring." Jakkie said. "no exploring unless you have an older person with you." I said sternly and they all looked at the ground. I sighed hugging them all and they smiled. We headed back to the other. "we have them." I murmured and they smiled. "that's good." Rox said and they all sat down again. "the sooner we're off this train, the better." I murmured and Taya nodded.

We stopped at a station at about lunch. We got off the train and the kids ran off playing around with each other. "I guess being stuck in a cage for a week and then going to a train makes them a bit restless huh?" Wilson said and I nodded. "I think so." I said. Rox walked over to me. "Taya said you'd hurt yourself." she said and I sighed. "I'm fine." I said and she frowned. "when we find somewhere to stay, I want to check it over alright?" she asked and I sighed. I looked down to see Taya looking up at me begging with her eyes. I groaned. "oh fine. You realize how hard it is to resist you like that?!" I asked looking at her. "very hard." she said smiled running off. I grabbed her and she giggled trying to get out. I picked her up holding her. "stop resisting. You ain't goin' anywhere." I murmured and she smiled. I walked off with the others following. I went and found an old abandoned house and sighed. "we may as well use what we have." I said. "how about we make it a bit more pleasant?" Koko asked. "Andrea. You do that." I said and he nodded. He shot out a blast of power all over the house. After a few minutes it cleared and we were looking at a nice looking house. We went in and it was just as nice. The kids ran off to play. The furnishing had been all done as well. "good job team. We're now free." I said and they nodded. We all were silent and I sighed. "it's not the same without our parents is it?" I asked and they shook their heads. "we might see them one day again." Taya said. "Tay's right. We just need to focus on today and worry about the rest later." I said and they all nodded. Rox came over and started to tend to my cuts and stuff. She finished and we all sat down and sighed. We finally were away from Draco but now without our parents. I felt bad for leaving them deep inside though. Taya held me tightly and I smiled. "we'll get through it." she murmured and I nodded. She was right. She usually was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Taya's P.O.V.**

We had been at the house for a few hours. I looked around at the house and smiled. It looked good. Tahatan was recovering slowly and Kara had woken up but hadn't said a word to anyone. I walked up to Kara's room and looked in the doorway. Kara was lying on her bed and Shihzuka was next to her. He stroked her hair gently. He spent a lot of time with Kara trying to get her to talk to him about what had happened while I helped Tahatan. The others took care of the rest of the kids. I watched silently. "Kara can you please talk to me. We need to know what's bothering you." he said softly. She shook her head. "baby, it helps to talk when your scared. It means we can help you." he said and she looked up at him. "you can trust me. I'm you brother. Not blood related I know but still." he whispered. "I...I'm scared." she whispered and he smiled hugging her. "tell me everything." he said and she sighed softly. "I can't control it. It's too much. They used me to hurt Tahatan sometimes. They knew dad and uncle Zack would eventually break. They never want to see us hurt each other. Most of the time they hurt Tahatan to upset dad and I'd lose control and that would upset uncle Zack. But sometimes they made me lose control and hurt Tahatan. I can't take it. I can't control myself! It's uncontrollable!" she sobbed holding him tightly. "what is "it" exactly?" he asked. "the dark power." she whispered and he nodded. "it's alright baby. Zuka's got you safe." he said. He lay down next to her keeping her close. "oh and you are my brother. Blood related or not." she whispered. He purred nuzzling her and I smiled. I then walked off to Tahatan's room.

I walked in and he was on his bed reading. "hey buddy. Can I talk to ya?" I asked. "sure Tay. What's wrong?" he asked. "I just heard Kara talkin' with Zuka about what happened at Draco's. Did she really hurt you?" I asked. "yeah. They hooked her up to a machine and it triggered her powers to be released. Then she'd lose control and would hurt me. I felt so sorry for her." he said and I nodded. "well why would they do that?" I asked. "they said that if they triggered her powers to be released often enough, soon she's lose control and she'd destroy the place. Luckily Zuka and you showed up and got up out." he said and I frowned. "they purposely want to ruin Kara and hurt you. Make dad and uncle Zack snap and use mum?! Can't they just leave us alone?!" I growled and he shrugged. He hugged me. "don't worry sis. We'll sort it." he said and I nodded. "Tay-tay?" I heard Kevin say behind me. I turned to see him and smiled. "what's up?" I asked. "you and Hawk come play?" he asked. "Hawk?" I asked. "yeah. Tahatan. You said his name meant Hawk. So I call him that." he said and I smiled looking at him. "most of the kids call me that." he said and I smiled. "alright. Let's go." I said and Kev smiled running off with us close behind him.

We were outside playing with a ball with the kids. "she used to call me it." Tahatan said. "pardon?" I asked looking at him. "Hawk. Momma used to call me that." he said and I smiled. "really? When?" Rox asked. "when I was really little. I just remembered it. She used to only call me that when she had me alone." he said and we smiled. "that's sweet." Nix said. "when would she do it?" Jerry asked. "momma would have me in my room and call me Hawk. I loved it." he said and Jak looked at him. "you want to be called Hawk?" she asked. "I guess so. I don't mind." he said. "can you fly?" Jay asked smiling and we giggled. "he can pretend though." Abs murmured. "true. But as long as he didn't hurt himself." Zab said walking over. "I can make him fly." Kyle said and I frowned. "how so?" I asked. He grabbed him and picked him up. He ran off as Tahatan pretended to fly. I smiled giggling. "don't drop him!" Koko yelled from the door way. Brewster and Wilson walked over with Blade and Blaze. They watched Tahatan closely thoroughly amused. They giggled softly and I smiled. "you made Blade and Blaze happy." I said as Kyle put Tahatan down. "that's good." he said. "so you want to be called Hawk?" I asked and he nodded. "alright. We'll do it for mum." I said and they nodded. Tia walked over to me grabbing hold of me to stop herself from falling. "where's mama?" she asked. "not here I'm afraid." I said picking her up gently. "I can't believe that bastard got mum." Nix said and I nodded. "well we can't let him keep her now can we?" I asked. "uh-oh." Wilson and Koko both said. "What are you planing Taya?" Brewster asked as Kyle and Zab came over. "an EAB." I said smiling. "huh?" Rox said confused. "an Emergency Auntie Breakout! C'mon! To my room!" I said and ran off inside with them all following closely.

We got to my room and we all sat down. "now. Now the ones who will be going will be Rox, Nix, possibly Tahatan, and me. The others are a bit young so will stay here. We'll take Brewster, Kyle, and Zab with us. Wilson, Koko, and Andrea can stay to help Shihzuka look after the others. Now the first rule is, not a single word to Shihzuka about this!" I said and they nodded. "the ones that are at home will be 'base' as it were. We find where he has her, get there, break in and get her out, and hopefully get him locked up so that uncle Zack can deal with him." I said and they nodded. "one problem." Rox said and we looked at her. "what happens if we get caught by Derek?" she asked. "I'm glad you asked Rox." I said and she giggled. "if and when that happens, then base will tell Shihzuka and he'll have to come and get us. But the downside it the ticking off we'll get for having left home." I said and they nodded. "so the basic plan is, get auntie Calley and get out before he catches us to avoid a ticking off." I said and they smiled. "got it!" they said. "we leave tonight. At 9pm." I said and they nodded. "good. Let's get back to our serious business of playing." I said and we all ran out to play again. I had a good feeling about all this.

Before we knew it, 9pm had arrived and we were all ready to go. The others had already gone to bed so the house was all quiet. I crept out of my room and to the stairs. Rox, Nix, and Tahatan met me there with Brew, Kyle, and Zab. We then headed down the stairs softly and out the door. We took off into the night. Wilson had let me use his chug-com to track auntie Calley. We followed it and it wasn't going to be to far to her. Assuming everything worked, we'd be able to get back before dawn. We took off faster and we eventually arrived at a huge building. I shivered sensing a bad aura around the place. We all crept inside and worked our way through the what seemed like endless hallways. We found a room and it was locked. Brewster walked over. "let me deal with this." he said and we stepped back. He took hold of the door tightly. He then pulled on it and it slid open breaking the lock. We walked in and auntie Calley was gone. Kyle walked over and picked up her Chug com. "looks like someone already beat us." he murmured. I gasped. "then we're in serious trouble!" I said and they nodded. "let's get out of here before Derek finds us and thinks we let her go!" Rox said and we all agree. "Hawk to base." Tahatan said. "base here. What's wrong?" Wilson's voice came. "we're heading back. Someone already got Auntie Calley." he said. "alright. Be quick." Wil said. We ran out except for Brewster. I looked at him as he looked down a hallway to see Derek. "I'll get him. We'll lock him up." Brewster said and I eyed him as he ran off. After a few crashes around, Brewster came over with blood on him but Derek was worse. He had him tied up and I smiled. "let's go." I said and we ran off back for home.

We were almost home as the sun started to rise. We got near the house when we stopped. "is that who I think it is?" Rox asked. "I think so." Brewster said. We got closer to see mum walking around. She looked at us and backed away from us. Brewster frowned. "Tyne?" he asked and she stopped. "what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to try and kill us?" he asked. She just stood there silent and he put his hand out. She took it timidly and Brewster smiled. "let's get home." he said and we walked back home. We walked in the door to see Shihzuka at the top of the stairs. "nice to see you guys went out. Hope you don't make a habit of it." he said and I smiled slightly. "we went to get auntie Calley back but she was already gone." I said. "well that's alright. Just tell me next time." he said. "and we found Tyne walking around." Zab said and he looked up at her. He looked at her and he could see the fear in her eyes. "what's happened?" he asked walking over to her. "to much. Don't talk." she whimpered and he took her away from Brewster. He took her hand and pulled her out of the house. We all followed him closely.

He took us all the way back to Draco's and as soon as we got close to it mum began to back away pulling against Shihzuka. He pulled her closer. "it's alright. Just show me what's got you scared." he said and she nodded slowly. We walked into the building to find it deserted completely. I shivered. "I don't like this." I murmured. We got to the where Draco usually was to see it partly destroyed. Mum pointed to a computer and Shihzuka walked over. He pulled up somethings on it and then a recording. He played it and we watched it. A huge black dragon was in the corner of the room. Dad and uncle Zack were glaring at him. The rest of the family were seen running out the door. A huge fight broke out between uncle Zack, dad, and Draco. In the midst of it Draco grabbed mum. He threw her into a wall and she screamed in pain. I gasped grabbing Zuka. He attacked mum multiple times before taking off. Dad and uncle Zack left. It was then that something else attacked the building leaving mum in a worse state. It was black but had red and blue on it. It had flames surrounding it. Zuka stopped the video. "is that what you're scared of?" he asked. "you scared of Draco?" she looked at him and nodded. "that monster. He was horrible." she whimpered. He walked over to her pulling her close. "let's head home." he murmured. We left and got on a plane heading back to the house.

We got home and he went over to the couch. He lay mum down on it and lay behind her holding her tightly. We all sat in the lounge. I sighed lying on the floor. I must have drifted off to sleep as I then woke up with the sound of screaming. I sat up and it was dark outside. I turned to see mum sitting up panting. I gasped running over to her taking her hand. Zuka rushed in and over to her. He sat behind her pulling her close. "hey it's alright." he murmured. Mum whimpered grabbing his jacket tightly. I got up and got the phone. I rang Kyron and he said he'd come around. After a while he walked inside. He walked over and looked at mum. "this is something we thought might happen." he said. "what do you mean?" I asked. "well, Tyne's been through a lot lately. All the mind control has finally started to become a nightmare." he said and I looked at him confused. "basically the mind control is no longer working. She's having nightmares and they're controlling her mind. You see, being a dragon has is disadvantages. Things like this happen. She has a nightmare and it will then make her like this. She'll be like this until she can get some sort of routine back. Something though must have triggered the nightmares though." he said. "something red, blue, and surrounded by flames?" I asked and he looked at me. "how did you know?" he asked. "cause it was in a video that was recorded in a fight. It attacked mum." I said and he went silent. "what was it?!" Zuka snapped looking at him. "that's what's causing the nightmares. Tyne's having nightmares about the past. And because of the fight between the family, it's made it worse for her." he said and I gasped. "but what is it exactly?" Zuka asked. "it's more power. That thing you saw, causes the nightmares." Kyron said. "mum's in danger." I murmured looking at Shihzuka. He held mum tighter. I just hoped things would work out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning to see a boy lying against me. He had me in his hold tightly and I sighed softly. He stirred and woke up. "hey mum." he greeted and I looked at him. "excuse me?" I asked. "you're my mum. But you don't remember. I'm Shihzuka." he said and I nodded. I sat up and looked around. "where am I?" I asked. "far away from Draco and the others." he said and I smiled. "I appreciate you doing this for me." I whispered. "no problems." he said softly. He kissed my cheek gently. "wait here and I'll get you something to eat." he said and I nodded. He left and I sighed holding myself tightly. A white haired girl walked into the lounge. I looked at her and she smiled running over hugging me. "my mummy." she said and I eyed her. "and you are?" I asked. "Taya." she said softly and I smiled. I hugged her gently and she sighed leaning into me. Shihzuka came back in with a tray with food on it and other kids. I took the food and ate it slowly. "now I'll tell you names." he said and I nodded. "this is Andrea, Kara, Tahatan, Abby, Kevin, Blade, and Blaze. They're your kids alone with me and Taya. Then there's Calley's kids Roxanne, Nicole, Jeremy, and Tianna. Jakkie and Jay who I care for. Then there's Brewster who works with you in Chuggineers, Kyle and Zab who are Rox's best friends, and Wilson and Koko who are Brewster's best friends." he said and I nodded moving my food around. I looked down at it to see the shape of Draco's dragon. I screamed pushing the food away. They all looked at me. "Tyne it's alright." a voice said and I looked up to see an older man there. "who are you?" I asked. "I'm Kyron." he said and I nodded. He walked over taking my hands gently. "you'll be alright." he said softly. He looked at Shihzuka. "take her out for a while." he said and Shihzuka nodded. "just be careful Zuka." he warned as he took my hand. He walked out with me.

We walked away from the house and I sighed looking around the place. I looked at him and he was watching me closely. I smiled at him and he put his arm around my waist. "you'll be alright mum." he said and I sighed. "I hope so." I murmured. We walked through the city when I suddenly stopped. "what's wrong?" he asked. I pointed ahead of us and he looked to see some people. "Shihzuka?!" one called. "dad?!" he said and ran off. He hugged the male figure and I recognized them as the ones that had been with Draco. "we have mum." he said pulling them over and I backed away from them. "mum it's alright. This is Fletch your husband, Zack your father, Cormac who works with you in Chuggineering, Lexie you're best friend, and Shadrycah your sister." he said. I looked up behind them and saw something in the shadows. I backed away breathing heavily. "mum?" he asked. "where are you going?" he asked. "yes. Where are you going?" a voice growled and they turned around. Draco looked at me darkly. "you should be mine." he growled. "no more! I'm sick of it!" I screamed and he growled. "hey! If you want her, you fight me. We meet tomorrow morning at dawn outside of the city!" Fletch growled and Shihzuka held me tightly. "fine. But prepare to lose you bitches!" he growled and disappeared. They took me home and I was silent. Everyone in the house was preparing for a war while I just sat there watching them. This all scared me a lot.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I was helping the adults prepare for the fight. Tara had agreed to care for the kids to keep them safe. Taya insisted on fighting with us so I gave in. there would be us Chuggineers, Wil, Koko, Andrea, Zuka, Taya, Kara, Lexie, Rox, and Kyle all fighting against Draco and his whole team. I sighed looking in the lounge to see Shihzuka holding Tyne. I sighed leaning on the door way. "hey kiddo." Zack said coming up with blood on his axe and I turned facing him. "I know you miss her. But we'll get her memory back soon." he said and I sighed. "I just want her back. Exactly how she was before all this! I want my baby back!" I said and he nodded. "I know." he said and I sighed looking back at her. I had no idea how I'd get her memory back though. "so Derek's gone now?" I asked. "yeah. He didn't last that long." he said and I smiled.

We all had an early night we all slept well except for when we woke up with Tyne's screams during the night. We were then up before dawn and we headed off for where we had agreed to meet. We could hear them marching down the streets and I gulped looking at Zack. "maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I murmured. "don't think that kid." he said and I nodded. We stopped as did Draco and his men. I glared at him. "alright Draco. Let's finish this once and for all." I hissed and he smiled. "oh we will." he murmured. "attack them!" He ordered and they all ran for us. I killed anyone who stood in my way of getting Draco. He smiled and sent out a dark blast. I heard Tyne scream and turned around. She glared at us all growling. "sorry kid but she's my girl." Draco hissed. I growled running at him. "leave my wife alone!" I yelled slamming into him. He grabbed me and threw me back. Tyne ran for Zack but her stopped her. "Fletch! Just keep on Draco, we'll do the rest!" he yelled. I nodded and turned to Draco. I ran at him drawing my swords. I glanced to the side to see Kyron with Shad and Reuben watching. He smiled at me. "you can do it Fletch!" he said and I smiled. Draco disappeared and then came running at me from the side. I smirked and teleported behind him. I kicked him in the back and he hit the ground. He growled and phased. "nothing saying I can't fight you like this." he said and I growled. "I'll still kill you!" I snapped and he laughed. "yeah right bastard. Look at Tyne. She can't even tell who she is!" I turned and looked at her. She'd stopped going for the family and had started clawing herself. To matter who tried to get close to her, she'd growl at them.

I growled running at Draco. I cut into one of his wings making it hard for him to fly. He growled at me. He ran towards me and I teleported out of the way. I took off further away from the others. "ha! You won't even stay to fight!" he snapped taking off after me. I run into a forest. 'oh really? How about we use you size against you then huh?' I thought to myself. The trees were to close together for him to easily make it through. I raced through quickly. I kept running till I stopped. We was struggling to get through still so I had time. I looked around till I saw Kara. "baby? What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm losing it. All my control." she whimpered. I ran over to her. I picked her up and she held me tightly. "c'mon. We need to go home." I said and she nodded. I ran off out of the forest and Draco growled. I ran out and basically everyone was dead. "Zack we're not gonna win this fight. Kara's losing it and he's not breaking yet." I said and he nodded. He took Kara from me. I turned to see Draco out of the forest. He was already hurt pretty bad. He flew up into the sky and roared. The men that were still alive stopped fighting and ran over to him. "we shall see you again." he said and flew off and the others disappeared. "that was strange. Why would Draco just leave a fight unfinished?" Zack asked. "maybe he knew he'd lose." Taya said walking over. "no. there must have been a reason." I murmured. "let's just get home so I can train more." I said and they nodded. We headed off and Tyne has stopped hurting herself. Shihzuka went over and helped her home.

Once we got home I went to the basement to train. Kyron came down with the other two. "thought you might want some company." Kyron said and I smiled. He sat down watching. The three of us trained for a while. We then stopped for a break. "why do you suppose Draco left?" I asked. "I think he knew he'd have to heal before he could fight anymore." Kyron said. "you mean I literally could've won against him?" I asked. "most likely, yes." he said and I smiled. "I just hope the rest of the fight goes better." I murmured and he nodded. We went silent when we suddenly heard a scream. We raced upstairs and Shihzuka ran into the lounge. We ran over and Tyne was clawing the walls. Kyron walked over taking her hands gently. "dear heart stop." he said softly. She eyed him and he hugged her gently. "is it me or are you guys fed up with what Draco's doing?" Shad asked sadly. I put my arm around her gently. "nope. I'm sick of it." I said softly. "me too." Reuben said and we turned walking back down to the basement. We sat down quietly. I then felt someone tap me. I turned to see Tahatan. "what's up buddy?" I asked. "when you go to fight Draco, can Tay and I come?" he asked and I eyed him. "I don't know. I was only plannin' on takin' Zack, Shad, and Reuben. But if you two really wanna go, then I'd have to talk to Shihzuka so he could look after you two." I said and he smiled. "Kara too?" he asked and I sighed. "if she wants to go." I said and he smiled hugging me. "Hawk! C'mon!" I heard Kev yelled. "comin' Kev!" he called back running upstairs. I smiled leaning on the wall.

All was quiet for a while. We then heard a crash coming from upstairs. Tyne screamed as did most of the kids. We ran up to see Draco outside in dragon form. He had Tyne in his mouth and he smiled at me darkly. "you're losing fast kid." he murmured. "no!" I yelled and he flew off with her. I clenched my fists. "that's it. He's gonna die for this!" I snapped. Zack walked over. "training first kiddo." he said and I sighed walking off. Over to the punching bag hitting it a few times. Shad and Reuben came down to me watching. I kept hitting it getting harder with each hit. I kept my mind focused on it and ignored everything else in the room. I was down there for hours before I eventually came up. Shihzuka walked over. "hey dad." he said and I looked at him. "yes?" I said. "I'm sorry I ran off like that with the kids but I couldn't let them get hurt." he said and I smiled. "I know kiddo. And it's fine." I said hugging him. He sighed leaning on me. "hey Tahatan wanted to go to the fight tomorrow with Taya and probably Kara. Can you come just to keep them safe?" I asked and he nodded. "sure thing dad." he said and I smiled. We put the younger kids to bed. I check on them all and Shihzuka was in Kara's room. She held him tightly. "she alright?" I asked. "just still unsure of herself." he said and I nodded. I went to Tahatan's room and he was in bed staring at the wall. "hey bud?" I said and he looked at me. I smiled and hugged him. He held me tightly. "I love you daddy." he said and I smiled. "I love you too baby." I said and he smiled. I left him to rest and went and lay down falling asleep. I had a big day tomorrow.

The next morning we were up early. The family were still asleep except for the ones that were going. Zack and I made sure we had our weapons and Shad and Reuben came down with theirs. Zuka came out with Tahatan on his back and holding Taya and Kara's hands. I smiled. "alright. Let's go." I said heading to the door. "hold on!" Rox said coming down. "you guys will pull out if it's to bad right?" she asked and I looked at Zack. He shrugged and she sighed. "please do it. I don't want anyone dead." she said taking Zack's hand. "alright." he said and she smiled. She kissed his cheek and we then left. Zuka was a bit on the quiet side for normal but I didn't pay much attention to it. My mind was on the fight. We got to where we had been the day before and Draco showed up smiling darkly. He clapped his hands and some men moved and they had Tyne chained up again. She was struggling to get out of it. I growled taking my defense stance as did the others. "stay back kids." I said and they nodded keeping back. I glared at Draco and he smiled darkly at me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shihzuka's P.O.V.**

Dad looked at uncle Zack and he frowned. "what's wrong Zack?" dad asked. "well does this look right to you?" he asked and dad looked at him confused. "how do you mean?" he asked. "well wouldn't Draco have every single one of his men with him? Not just some of them?" uncle Zack asked. dad looked at them and frowned. Draco laughed. "you really thought I'd let you fight me?" he growled. "oh you have a lot to learn about me kid. I don't work like that. You need to learn more about me first." he yelled and dad growled. "just what are you getting at?" uncle Zack snapped. "while you're here, you house is being attacked by my men." he said and we gasped. An explosion was heard from where we were. I ran off with the kids to see the family outside the house and the house on fire. I growled grabbing all the kids from last time. I left with the kids again. Auntie Calley called out for us but we ignored her. I couldn't let the kids stay in danger. I knew it wasn't the adults fault but I couldn't stay here.

We got to the airport and I got us on a plane. We flew till we arrived in Dublin. We got off the plane and headed off to a motel. "so how long will be be here for?" Taya asked. "only a few days. If I can work it with a friend of mine, I know where we can go."I said and she nodded. We got to the motel and settled down. "what about the family?" Hawk asked. "we'll go back to them once this all stops. That way you kids will be safe." I said and he nodded. I pulled out my laptop and opened it up. I pulled up a messenger and called through to my friend. "yo Kazimir!" I said and he smiled. "Shihzuka me old pal!" he said looking up at me. "what can I do for ya?" he asked. "well we're in Dublin at the moment." I said. "we meaning?" he asked. "me and my siblings, cousins, and some other kids that are close friends." I said. "yep. Go on." he said. "I need you to put us up at your place for a while. Can you do that?" I asked. "sure thing Zuka." he said and I smiled. "so what's the problem?" he asked. "family issues. I have to protect the kids." I said and he nodded. "are you still in Russia?" I asked. "sure am. Meet you at the airport." he said and I smiled. "thanks Kaz." I said and we hung up. I lay down on the bed and sighed. Things looked like they'd start working out.

We left a about a week later and headed for Russia. We landed in Moscow and we got off the plane. I saw Kazimir and smiled. "hey Kaz!" I said and he looked up at me through his jet black hair. "hey dude!" he said hugging me. "long time no see 'ey?" he said and I nodded. "so nice big family ya got 'ere." he said. "I know. You remember Taya right?" I said and he nodded. Taya stayed behind me watching him closely. "busy place here." Tahatan murmured and Kaz nodded. "it's always busy 'ere. Worse in the city." he said. Taya and I both gasped. "what's wrong? Don't like the city?" he asked. "not us." I murmured. "Kara." Taya said turning around and she was gone. "Kara!" Brewster shouted racing out after her. He was followed by Taya and I with the rest of the kids and then Kaz. We raced outside and Kara was standing there staring at the traffic and people walking around. "wow. It is busy." Jerry said and Rox nodded. Some kids headed over to Kara. "what's wrong with ya?" one asked. "I think she's scared." another said. "of what? Life?" he said and they laughed. She whimpered holding her head. They continued to go on. Brewster growled walking over. "get away from her now!" he yelled and they looked at him. "can't you see she's not coping?!" he snatched Kara close to him. "now get out of here before I make you!" they all ran off and he picked her up walking over. "alright. We need to keep the kids with us." I said. Rox took Tia and Nix had Jerry. Taya had Blade and Blade in a capsule and Tahatan had Kevin and Abby. Wilson had Jayden and Koko had Caiden for Kara. Andrea, Kyle, and Zab had the luggage. I held Jakkie's hand and looked at Kaz. "can we go now?" I asked. "course." he said and we headed off. "I'll take ya down the quiet way to make it easier for ya sister." he said and I smiled.

**Calley's P.O.V.**

I stirred waking up. I sat up pushing the blanket's back. It had been a few days since I had been gone from Derek. I sighed opening my curtains. Dunbar walked in. "Calley?" he asked. I turned and smiled at him. "morning Dunbar." I said. He gave me some breakfast and I ate it hungrily. He smiled leaving the room. I sighed thinking back to it.

_I had been with Derek for sometime by now. I sighed leaning on the wall holding myself. I had been treated so bad. But I expected nothing less from him. I had blood running down my arm. I pulled out some material and wrapped it up around the wound till I could do it properly later on. I was scared that I would never get back to my kids or Zack again. I sighed softly hoping I would though. It was dark outside when I saw shadows flicker in the hall. I held my breath as they climbed into my room. I backed away to a corner more as they came closer. "don't worry. I'll keep you safe." a familiar voice said as they picked me up. I held them tightly and they took off away from the building._

_They stopped once we got to a house. They sat me on the couch gently and I looked up at them confused. They took their cloak off and I gasped. "Dunbar?!" I said and he smiled kindly. "it's alright." he said softly. He pulled out some meds to help my wounds. I watched him as he tended to my wounds gently. He finished and I smiled hugging him. "thanks for helping me." I said softly. "It's no problem." he said holding me tightly. I leaned into him and he sighed. "don't worry. You're safe here." he said and I smiled. I knew I'd be safe with Dunbar until I returned back to the family._

I got up and got dressed before heading downstairs. Dunbar was in the lounge with the news on. I sat down next to him and he smiled. "how are ya feeling today?" he asked. "better than yesterday." I said and he smiled. "now don't worry. I'll keep you safe from any harm." he said and I smiled. "thanks Dunbar." I said softly. I then heard an alarm sounding. He got up and went over to a computer and pulled up a map. I watched him closely and he sighed. "we have to move somewhere safe." he said and I nodded. We packed up a few things putting them in the car. We got in and left the house. What I didn't know is just who we were running from but I figured Dunbar knew what he was doing.

Three months passed and he had us moving a lot. I was confused by it so went to talk to him. "Dunbar?" I said and he looked up at me. "yes Calley?" he asked. "when can I go back to the family?" I asked. "I said I will keep you safe." he said. "you mean we've been running from the family?" I asked and he nodded. "I will not have your life in danger. Now we need to go to Chuggington. I checked with Vee and it's safe there." he said and I stared at him. "alright." I said softly and walked off. I knew he was just helping me but I did want to see the family. We packed up the place and then headed off for Chuggington. I watched out the window sadly. I missed my kids and Zack so much it hurt. I missed all of them though. We arrived in Chuggington and we went to Dunbar's house. I worked at Chug Patrol sometimes but I also helped up at the hospital sometimes.

One day I was getting ready to go up to the hospital. I grabbed my gear and headed up to the hospital. Brianna came out. "morning Calley." she said. "hey Bri." I said smiling. We got started on work when a call came through that someone had injured themselves. The ambulance raced out and we started getting ready for the patient. They got a room ready and I had everything ready to go for when they arrived here. I heard the ambulance race past with the sirens going. They pulled up into the hospital. I ran out with some of the others. The EMT's got out and opened the back door pulling a bed out with a young man on it. "alright! Get him inside!" I ordered and the nurses took him inside. I was writing things down on the form about what had happened when Bri came over and read the name. "Shihzuka Kowalski." she said and I stopped. "Zuka?!" I said looking at the bed to see him. I raced down the hall to where they had him. "hold it!" I yelled and they stopped. "Zuka! What happened?!" I asked. "auntie Cal?" he asked. "yes it's me." I said softly. "accident. I'll be fine." he murmured and I kissed his cheek. "get him into surgery now!" I said and they nodded. I walked out to the waiting room to see a boy with black hair walk in with a bunch of kids. I smiled looking at them. "Rox!" I said and she looked at me. "mum!" they called. "auntie Calley!" the others called running over hugging me tightly. I smiled holding them all close.

**Rox's P.O.V.**

I smiled looking up at mum. "we missed you." I whispered. "I missed you too." she said smiling. "this is Kazimir. He's Shihzuka's friend." I said and mum nodded. "what happened to Shihzuka?" she asked. "well we were coming through Chuggington to head off to another place. Zuka's keeping us on the run from the family." I said and mum nodded. "and we were going along. He was on his ATV heading down the road when a car came out and hit him. He went flying through the air and his body slammed into the corner of the road and he broke his back." I said and mum sighed. "don't worry. He'll be alright." she said. Tia ran over to mum hugging her. "mumma come back?" she asked. "well, Dunbar's keeping me on the run from the family. Maybe I can convince him to let you kids stay with us and then try and convince him into letting us see the others." she said and I smiled. We all sat down waiting on word about Shihzuka.

We waited a few hours. Taya paced the floor up and down waiting. After a while, they came out with him. ""Shihzuka!" Taya said running over to the bed. He smiled as she dived up next to him. Mum went over and he smiled at her. "it's been a long time since we saw you." he said and she nodded. "yeah. But I'll talk to Dunbar and see if I can stay with you lot." she said. "Dunbar! That's who got you!" Taya said and mum looked at her. "we went to get you but you were gone already." she said and mum smiled nodding. Mum rang Dunbar and he agreed to come to the hospital. He pulled up and walked in. he suddenly stopped when he saw all us kids. "what in the world?" he murmured. "Dunbar please just listen to me." mum said walking over. "the kids are on the run from the family too. I need to be with the family or at least with the kids." she said and he looked at us. "why are you running?" he asked. "Zuka's keeping us on the run to keep us away from the problems with the family." I said and he looked at mum. She looked up at him. "please?" she begged. "oh alright." he said and she smiled hugging all of us. We sighed leaning into her more. Dunbar smiled watching her closely. "I love you mum." I whispered. "I love you too." she said kissing my cheek. I smiled looking at Kyle who smiled back. I sighed softly. Now all we needed was the rest of the family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rox's P.O.V.**

We headed back to the old house as it was bigger. Shihzuka was released once mum signed the papers and he was to rest at home. I sighed sitting on the couch. Zabryna came over. "hey Roxanne?" she said and I looked at her. "yeah?" I asked. "you miss Zack don't ya?" she asked and I nodded. "lots. He never was around much but I loved him all the same." I said and she nodded sitting next to me. "don't worry. I'm sure you'll see them soon. Just as long as we can sort the problems." she said and I nodded slowly. "you realize how long it could be though?" I asked. "yeah your right in a way." a voice said and we looked up to see Kyle. "what do you mean in a way?" I asked. "well, there's no way we can tell for real that it won't happen sooner than you think." he said and I sighed looking at the floor. "I'll leave you two so you talk." Zab said and left. Kyle came over and sat down next to me. He pulled me against him. "hey c'mon. You know him. He's not one to give up on family." he said softly and I looked at him. "you saw what he went through to keep us all protected with Ragnar." he said and I nodded. "I guess." I said and he smiled slightly. He ran his hands through me hair gently. "you poor thing." he murmured. He leaned over kissing me gently. I kissed him back and he held me close to him. I sighed leaning into him more. After a minute he pulled away. "you'll be alright." he said getting up. He walked out and I smiled to myself.

"Rox? What's got you so happy?" a voice said and I looked up to see mum. I shook my head. "sorry. Kyle and I were talking." I said and she smiled. "and then what?" she asked and I looked down. "you...kissed?" she asked and I blushed smiling. Mum smiled hugging me gently. "I told you to give it time and you'd find the right boy." she said and I nodded hugging her back. The phone rang and I looked at it. I picked it up. "hello?" I asked. "Rox? That you baby girl?" I heard dad's voice come. "dad!" I said smiling. "daddy!" Nix, Jerry, and Tia yelled. "uncle Zack!" the other called at the same time. They all ran into the lounge next to me. "what's wrong?" I asked. "where are you kids?!" he asked. "you've been missin' for months!" I sighed. "Zuka's keepin' us on the run. To protect us." I said and he sighed. "Fletch. Zuka's got the kids." he called. "what?! Why didn't he tell me?!" he yelled back. "we just left cause it was dangerous to be there." I said and dad sighed. "I know baby. Are you all okay?" he asked. "yes dad." I said. "god I miss you kids." he murmured and I looked up to see Dunbar watching. "come to the old house I n Chuggington Zack. You can see them then." he said. "was that Dunbar?" dad asked. "yes. He had mum." I said. "alright. We'll be there soon." he said and we hung up. "why did you say that?" I asked. "well, he might need to see his wife for a while. And I know kids need their fathers." he said and us kids smiled high-fiving each other.

A few hours passed and we were cleaning up the house a bit when we heard some vehicles pull up outside the house. We looked outside to see the others back. "dad!" I yelled racing out to him. He smiled hugging me tightly. Nix and Jerry bolted out hugging him. He sighed keeping us all close. Tia came over slowly and giggled grabbing him. The others ran out to uncle Fletch. He smiled grabbing them all. Kara looked over at dad and we let him go. Kara ran over and dad snatched her close to him. "my baby princess." he whispered nuzzling her. She purred leaning up against him. "hey Zack." Brewster said walking out. "hey kiddo." he said hugging him. "hey Brewster!" uncle Fletch said smiling. "hey Fletch." Brewster said looking at him. "Brew me little mate." uncle Cormac said walking over. "hey Cormac." he said smiling. "what about Draco?" Kara asked. "he's still out there with Tyne." uncle Fletch murmured and we sighed. "I miss her." Jerry murmured. "I know. We all do." I said and dad smiled hugging us all again. Uncle Fletch came over holding Blade and Blade close to him. Hawk was on his back smiling happily. We smiled hugging both of them. Uncle Fletch smiled at me holding me tightly. "we're finally back together." I murmured and they nodded.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

We went inside and looked around. "well at least the house is clean." I said and Fletch nodded. Lexie came in and looked at Rox. "where's Shihzuka?" she asked. "in his room resting from the accident." Rox said. "accident?" Fletch asked. "yeah. While heading back here he was hit by a car on his ATV and was thrown off it. His body slammed into the corner of the road and he broke his back." Taya said. We ran off to the room to check on him. I opened the door and Calley was tending to him. "Zuka!" Lexie said rushing over to him. He looked at her and smiled as she hugged him. Fletch walked over to him. "sorry this happened dad." he murmured. "it's alright kiddo. You just have to get better." Fletch said. "yeah. We're gonna need all the help we can get to fight Draco." I said and Calley's head shot up. She turned looking at me and smiled. "Zack!" she said running over. I smiled as she jumped at me. I grabbed her holding her tightly. She pulled away touching my face gently. "I've missed you." she whispered. "I know you have. Cause so have I." I said. She smiled pulling me down kissing me harshly. I smiled kissing her back. She pulled away after a minute. "my baby." she murmured leaning against me. I held her tightly brushing her hair back.

We all went into the lounge and sat down. The kids sat at our feet watching us closely. We sat there talking to Dunbar and he eventually allowed Calley to stay with us if he could come to just keep an eye on her. Calley's family showed up sometime later with Kyron, Shad, and Reuben. I got up off the couch and sat down at the table. Rag walked into the house and sat down. I sighed pulling out a folder and opened it up. He looked at it. "what's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him. "everything's wrong." I said and he eyed me. "Draco's still got Tyne. And something else is bothering me." I said and he nodded. "what is it?" he asked. "I don't know. The kids saw it cause it scared Tyne. Kyron says it's causing her nightmares but I don't even know what it is. All I know is it's big and covered in flames." I murmured. "so are we giving up?" he asked and I looked up at him. "give up?! Have you fucking lost your mind?!" I snapped slamming my fist on the table. I pulled Draco's photo out of the folder. "he's got my daughter!" I yelled slamming it down in front of him. "and you want to know if we're giving up?!" I looked up to see the kids looking out of the lounge at me. "Zack." Calley said softly as she walked out. She walked over taking my hands gently. "he just asked a question. No one's going to stop you from getting Tyne back." she said and I growled softly. "I'll go get some of the men to get ready for a hunt." Rag said getting up and walking off. Calley left going back to the kids. I turned looking at the folder. I flipped through it till I got to a picture of Tyne. "don't worry baby. Daddy's coming." I murmured touching the picture. I shut the folder and grabbed my axe. Fletch came out with his gear. "ready Zack." he said and I smiled. "let's go kick some ass." I said and he smiled. We walked out of the house and headed off.

We headed off through the city and met up with Rag and some of the men. "where's Draco now?" I asked. "he's in Tootington according to the trackers." he said and I nodded. We left heading for Tootington. We arrived late into the night. Smoke covered the sky and you could smell burning. We walked around to see parts of Tootington ablaze. "wow. This is bad." Rag murmured and I nodded. "but at least we know Draco's around here." Fletch said. "true. But it also means we are in for a lot of trouble." I said and Fletch sighed. "don't remind me." he murmured and I took his hand. "hey. We'll be alright." I said softly. We headed down a road and we could see some of Draco's men heading out of Tootington. Draco was far ahead of them. "wonder where they're goin'?" Fletch murmured. "to Chuggington." a voice said softly. We turned around and there was a girl in a corner holding herself. Fletch walked over slowly. He touched her cheek gently and she leaned into his touch. He smiled softly. "what's your name?" he asked. "Cozbi." she said softly. "do you have family?" he asked. She shook her head. "they were killed a long time ago. I was only a little baby. I'm four now." she said softly and Fletch scooped her up gently. "well you have a family now." he said and she looked up at him and smiled. "don't worry. Daddy's got you safe from Draco." he said and I smiled watching him. "he's heading to Chuggington. Something about having to finish off his nieces family." she said and I growled. "the bastard!" I snapped. "Zack. Draco's not gonna finish us off." Fletch murmured. "you're her family?" she asked and we nodded. "she saved me from the fire." she said and Fletch smiled. "she can be a killer all she wants, until a child is in danger of death." he murmured and I sighed. "this is all great and stuff but can we go?" I asked and he nodded.

We raced off back to Chuggington. We took a shortcut and arrived back before Draco. We raced into the house. "alright Tara take the kids!" I yelled and they came out looking at us. We grabbed the rest of our gear. "what's going on?" Calley asked. "Draco's comin'." Fletch said and she nodded. Tara went into Shihzuka's room. She healed him up fully as he said he wanted to help. All the Chuggineers, Calley, Wilson, Koko, Zuka, and Lexie came out followed by Kyron, Shad, and Reuben. Taya and Kara came over. "we want to come. Please?" Taya begged and I looked at Fletch. "alright. But when I tell you lot to lay off, you lay off kay?" he said and they both nodded. Calley's family and Dunbar came over ready. "alright, let's go." I said and they nodded. We left and were heading through the city. We could hear Draco and all his men marching down the road. The people in Chuggington fled back as they appeared. They stopped and looked in our direction. Draco laughed darkly. "so you had the courage to come and try to face me?!" he said. "yeah. Cause we want Tyne back!" Fletch snapped walking over to him. "really? Well let's see who wins." Draco said. "fine. Bring it!" Fletch hissed. They walked away from each other back to their sides. They turned glaring at each other. "get them!" Draco yelled as we ran at each other. It wasn't going to be a pretty sight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I kept my watch on Draco. "I've been trainin'. So don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!" I snapped. "we'll see. You won't win. I'll be keeping Tyne." he said and I laughed. "I don't think so! She's mine!" I growled running at him. I teleported behind him and kicked him in the back before he had a chance to react. He growled turning around as I teleported behind him again. "you coward. You won't even stand still to fight me!" he snapped. He spun around firing a blast of dark power at me. It hit me sending me back. I back flipped and caught my feet. I skidded in the dirt backwards. I growled glaring up at him. I ran at him as he did the same. I then heard an explosion behind me and I stopped looking behind me to see a building in the city blow up. "that's my girl alright." Draco murmured and I looked at him. "not if I can help it!" I snapped. I pulled out my swords and slashed him. I cut his side and he howled. He touched it stopping the bleeding and glared at me. "you think you're so great?" he asked punching me knocking me off my feet. I hit the ground and looked up at him as he raised his sword. He brought it down and I rolled out of the way. It hit the ground inches away from my neck. I looked up at him and growled. I kicked him in the chest before lunging at him. I tackled him to the ground and held him to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach. "that's for huntin' my family and hurtin' them!" I snapped before punching him in the face. "and that's for everythin' you've done to hurt my girl!" he growled pulling out a knife. He went to stab me as I moved. I could hear more and more explosions going off. I turned around to see the family killing their way through Draco's men. Even Taya and Kara were doing better than I expected.

I smiled turning to see some men dragging Tyne over. "sir. We caught her helping some kids." one said. "out of where?" he snapped getting up. "it was their house. Her kids were there but Tara got them away once Tyne let them free before destroying it." he said. Draco walked over to Tyne. "you bastard!" he snapped slapping her. He grabbed her throwing her away. "you cost me a lot of time!" I grabbed Draco by the back and cut his side badly. "don't talk to my wife like that!" I snapped. He grabbed me and threw me away. My body slammed into the ground and I groaned. He walked over and cut into my side. I howled grabbing his leg pulling it out from under him. He hit the ground and I punched him in the stomach. He growled grabbing me. He held me to the ground as he raised his sword. I glared at him watching him closely. As he swung down, something hit me and got me out of the way. I opened my eyes to see Taya on me. I held her tightly. "daddy. Don't let him kill you. Please." she begged and I smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it." I said softly. She smiled as Shihzuka came over. "c'mon Taya. It's getting to dangerous. You and Kara need to back off. Leave it to us." he said. "but..." she whimpered. "Taya please. It's for the best." I said and she nodded. "yes dad." she said. Shihzuka took and and Kara putting them in a safe place and went back to the others. I turned to see Draco gone. I ran my hand through my hair brushing it back. "coward." I murmured taking off to the others.

I got over to the others. Calley's family had pulled out due to injuries. Cormac was tending to Brewster. Wilson was badly hurt as well. Lexie and Shihzuka had pair up making it better. Lexie was covered in blood and I smiled. Calley and Dunbar were still alright as was Kyron, Shad, and Reuben. Andrea was still going and Zack was just a mad killing machine. He kept glancing back at Tyne. I walked over to him. "have you seen Draco?" I asked. "he ran through he not long ago badly bleedin'." he said. "Fletch! Look out!" Rag yelled. I turned to see a guy running towards me. I ducked at he jumped and Zack raised his axe as it sliced through is neck. The guy fell down dead and I stood up as Zack took his axe back looking around. The men Draco had brought were getting smaller by the minute. Calley ran over to us. "Draco!" she said holding her side. "what do you mean?" Zack asked. She swayed before blacking out in his arms. Zack stared at her before taking her over to Cormac. "keep an eye on her!" he snapped and Cormac nodded. Dunbar came over with Kyron, Shad, Reuben, Shihzuka, Andrea, and Lexie. "she saw Draco take off down the city. I think he's going after the kids." he said and I growled softly. I heard an explosion and looked up to see a mass of dark power clearing in the distance. I took off with the rest of what was left of us following us.

We stopped and saw Draco standing there watching the kids and Tara. "this shouldn't take long." he murmured. The kids screamed hiding behind Tara and the older kids. I growled softly coming up behind Draco. "you're right." I snapped. "it's shouldn't be long!" I kicked him in the head knocking him down. He turned around and growled at me. "you won't even stay fightin' me! You have to run off to the family! Looks like ya scared ya won't beat me." I said smirking. "me? Scared that you'll beat me?! Never gonna happen kid!" he snapped. "then finish the fight we started you bastard!" I growled and he smiled. "as you wish." he murmured running at me. Tara took off with the kids again and Draco's men ran at the others. I teleported behind Draco and kicked him in the back. He growled and I cut across his back badly. He howled turning to face me. "you aren't gonna win this war kid!" he snapped punching me. I flew back and hit the ground. He walked over to me pulling out his sword. The rest of the family showed up watching. "you can't take Tyne from me anymore!" he snapped cutting my side. "she doesn't even remember who you guys are!" he cut into me more and I howled. "Fletch!" Zack yelled watching. I held my side as it bled. I coughed up blood. I could feel myself getting worse as everything started to fade. I grabbed my sword. "I'm not dying till I see you dead!" I snapped as I plunged my sword into Draco. "Fletch!" I heard a voice scream and looked to see Tyne was the one who yelled it. "did she just..." I said and Zack smiled. "she said you name!" he said. Draco growled and I pulled on the sword cutting up into his heart. He dropped down dead. Tyne broke free from the men holding her and ran over to me pulling me onto her lap. "no no no. don't leave now." she begged holding me tightly. I sighed. "I love you Tyne." I whispered. "don't leave me!" she sobbed. I closed my eyes and sighed softly.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I kept Fletch on my lap holding him tightly crying softly. "no. my baby." I whispered. I lay him on the ground turning to Zack. "he's gone!" I sobbed. "baby come here." he said and I ran into his arms. He held me tightly and sighed. "it's alright. We'll fix it. But at least your back where you belong." he said. "where's that?" I asked. "right in my arms where I can keep you safe." he whispered and I smiled. "I love you dad." I whispered. "I love you too." he said kissing my cheek. I turned to see my kids running towards me. Taya dove on top of me knocking me over. I smiled holding her tightly. Kara hugged me tightly. They both let go and I got up. Shihzuka hugged me tightly. "don't ever leave for that long again." he said and I nodded. Andrea hugged me gently. "mummy!" I heard Hawk yelled. I grabbed him holding him tightly. "my baby Hawk." I whispered and he nodded. "mummy?" Kevin and Abby said and I smiled pulling them close. "she is our mummy." Kevin said leaning on me. I looked up to see mum coming over with my twins. I smiled kissing them gently. I turned to see Lexie next to Fletch giving him some meds. "let's get him home." Zack said and we all left.

Dunbar stayed with us to help tend to all the wounds along with mum. Father, Shad, and Reuben left to go home. Calley's family went back to their motel. I got hugs from all the kids multiple times being told how much they had missed me. Hawk stayed right by Fletch and Taya sat on my lap. Zack sat behind me holding me close. Cormac and Brewster sat by us as we watched Fletch waiting for him to start to improve. I held Taya tightly. Fletch groaned softly as his eyes began to opened. He looked around and then at me. "Tyne!" he said diving off the couch and into my arms. I smiled holding him tightly. He sighed nuzzling me gently. "god I thought I lost you for good!" he said and I smiled leaning up against him. "no. never for good." I said and he smiled kissing me gently. I kissed him back. "don't ever, never in your fucking damn life do that to me ever again! Do I make myself perfectly damn clear?" he said firmly and I smiled nodding. He smiled snuggling up against me. "well at least we can resume normal life again huh baby?" he said and I nodded. "I'm dying to get back to Chuggineering." I murmured and he smiled. "well, just as well cause we have our work cut out for us." he said and I smiled. "daddy?" a voice said and he turned and a girl was standing there. "what's up baby?" he asked. "is this her normal?" she asked. "yep. Well, as normal as Tyne gets anyway." he said and I swatted him playfully. "hey! It's true ain't it?" he said and I just eyed him. "who's that?" I asked. "that's Cozbi. You got her out of a burning building in Tootington. She has no family so we're taking her up." he said and I smiled picking her up. "I remember seeing you." I said and she smiled leaning on me.

We got our stuff together ready to head out to work. We had a while before dark so we figured we could get some work in. the whole team headed out. We arrived at a part of Chuggington that was worse off. We started to clear the rubbish away from the area. We were busy working and I was enjoying it all. It was good to be back at work. But while I was there, I had this horrible feeling wash over me. "Tyne? Are you alright baby?" Zack called looking over at me. I swayed before falling to the ground. "Tyne!" I heard Fletch yelled and then it all faded out. I looked around to see everything all around me black. A figure walked over towards me with a mask on. It had half bones and half a real face. It was surrounded by flames and I backed away slowly. "you thought you could escape me?" it said darkly. "I don't think so." I whimpered backing away more. He clapped his hands and men in similar things came at me. I screamed and opened my eyes to see the crew looking over the top of me. I stared at them panting. "what happened?" Zack asked. "I don't know. That monster was in my head. It killed me." I murmured. "it was just over exhaustion. Nothing to fear." he said holding me tightly. What I didn't know was what was happening not to far away. In a building in the far side of Chuggington was a man in that same clothing. "that girl will be ours. She won't last long with what we are doing to traumatize her." he said and they all smiled. "Tyne won't last to much longer men. Then we will have won this war against her!" they all cheered. "look out Tyne. I'm coming for you." he murmured laughing darkly


	18. Chapter 18

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

Zack kept a close eye on me while they finished up working. I sat on the bed of Zack's truck staring at the ground. I then felt someone leaning on me. I looked up to see Brewster and I smiled. "I hope you're alright Tyne." he murmured. "I'm sorry. I thought this was over but that monster is back." I said and he sighed. "what's this monster look like lass?" Cormac asked walking over. "he's about Fletch's height. He was all in black and surrounded by flames. He had a mask over his face. Half was with bones of the skull and the other half was skin. He had swords on his back and belt." I said and they looked at each other and then at me. Fletch and Zack walked over after hearing it. "he's a monster. He'll attempt to kill me and he'd succeed. He knows my every move I make. He's always showing up in dreams and then turning my reality into a living nightmare." I said softly. Brewster held me tighter. "he can't harm you. He just can't." he murmured. "he can and he will. He wants me killed and removed from the world for good." I whispered. Cormac shivered. "I don't like the sound of that monster or whatever he is." he murmured. Ragnar then raced over. "hey boss! You'll never believe what we just saw!" he said. "what?" Zack asked. "come see for yourself." he said and took off. We all followed him.

We ran across the roof tops till we stopped seeing something flaming race past. I gasped and Brewster pulled me behind him. Zack and Fletch ran to the edge of the roof. Men were everywhere. Screams where heard as people ran away. I looked to see the leader, the one that was haunting my mind. He pointed to a building and men ran at it and ran through there killing people who didn't escape. I gulped and Brewster turned holding me tightly. "hold it!" the leader snapped and they all stopped. He vanished before appeared behind the others. He pulled me away from Brewster. "found you." he said smirking and I whimpered. Brewster ran at me but the guy pushed him back hitting Cormac. Zack and Fletch caught them. The guy got up to my face. "sweet dreams." he murmured smirking as he injected something into my bloodstream. I whimpered before he pushed me away and vanished. I fell hitting the ground and Zack gasped. "Tyne!" he yelled dropping down to me. He pulled me into his arms. "I feel tired." I whispered. "alright. Let's get you home and to bed." he said softly and I nodded. We all left for the house. I held onto Zack tightly and he kept me close.

Once we got back to the house Fletch lay be on the couch while they went to work out what to do with work the next day. I was so tired and my head hurt the hell. I fell asleep soon after. While sleeping I started having the same sort of dream of me being killed by him. I whimpered softly. I began to thrash around trying to escape his hold. I screamed as I fell off the couch. I sat up off the floor panting. "babe?" Fletch yelled racing down the stairs. I whimpered leaning against the couch holding myself. He ran into the lounge and down next to me. "hey it's alright. It was just a nightmare." he said softly. He kissed my cheek gently. "don't let it bother you like this." he said softly. I looked up at him sadly. He climbed over me kissing my neck. "stop worrying baby." he murmured. He stood up pulling me with him. He sat me on the couch and lay down keeping me close to him. I sighed leaning on him more. He sighed softly rubbing my back gently. Outside I could see the men sneaking around the house and I held Fletch tighter. This went on for weeks till I refused to sleep. Zack got sick of it.

Once morning Zack came into our room. "Tyne get up." he said tapping me. I sat up and looked at him. He handed me my jacket and I pulled it on. "what's wrong?" I asked. "you. That's what." he said and I eyed him. He had his gear and weapons on him. Once I had my stuff ready he picked me up gently. "we're getting out of here." he said and I looked at him. "I need to keep you somewhere safe." he said and I smiled leaning on him. He smiled putting me in his truck before getting in. he drove off with me and I sighed looking out the window. He took my hand gently. "what about the others?" I asked. "I'll let them know and they can follow when the want to come after us. Most likely as soon as I tell them they'll leave to come here just so the family is back together. I just need some time alone with my baby girl." he said and I smiled holding his hand tightly. He sighed softly.

We arrived at a motel and he got us a room. We pulled up and got out. We walked into the room and sat down. Zack lay on the bed pulling me against him. I smiled leaning on him holding him tightly. "ah. This is how I like things. Me and my daughter alone away from that freak." he murmured and I smiled. "it is nice to be away from the trauma though." I said and he nodded. "but it not only happens when I sleep. I see it constantly happening. Everything I look at, I see a killing method. I'm scared to move." I whispered. "Tyne it's alright. Daddy's got you and he'll kick that bitch's ass." he said and I smiled slightly looking up at him. He kissed the top of my head. "trust me. This murderer ain't about to quit when I'm at the top of my game." he said and I nodded leaning on him more. "I'm still scared though." I whispered. "don't worry. I'll get you back into killing and that may help a bit it you don't fear it." he said and I nodded slowly.

A week passed and Zack had got me back into the killing side of things. I crept around a room and walked over to a safe. I turned the knob slowly a few times till it opened. I smiled pulling the jewels out and putting them in a bag. I grabbed a few more things before smashing through a window. I fell 4 levels down and landed on my feet. I took off away from the building to where Zack was waiting. I jumped in the truck and he floored the gas and we took off before anyone noticed. I smiled looking at the bag. "you think this'll satisfy them?" I asked. "it will or else they'll get the chop." he said smiling and I giggled. "what if they can't pay what we want?" I asked. "then they'll be killed and we'll take what we want as the payment." he said and I smiling nodding. We pulled up outside a building and we both got out. We walked in and people where everywhere. We walked up to a desk. "alright. Here. Now give us the payment." Zack snapped and a guy came over. "minor problem. The payment can't be done." he said. Zack growled grabbing his axe. He cut the guys throat. "I spend valuable time on this not to be let down!" he hissed. The other people back away. "wait! I'll have the payment to you in the morning." he said and Zack growled. He cut the guys side. "you better." he snapped taking the bag. "you'll get this once I receive payment." he turned looking at the other. "let that be a lesson. Always make sure you have your payment before hiring me and my daughter!" he yelled before getting me out of the building. We got in the truck and left the place.

We got back and I lay down on the bed. Zack walked over rubbing my back. "tired Tyne?" he asked. "yeah. Sorta." I murmured. "how about you have a rest then hm?" he said and I nodded. I climbed under the blankets and fell asleep. Zack left me to rest. I stirred in my sleep as the nightmares started again. I whimpered softly. "no. no don't do it." I murmured. I gripped the sheets tightly. I began panting. "NO!" I screamed sitting up. I looked around the room and Zack was gone. I threw the sheets back and ran to the window peeking out. It was dark outside by this stage. I shut the curtain and took off away from the motel. I ran down the streets and it seemed pretty busy still. I ran across the road barley missing the cars as they drove around. I ran into the mall where people were walking around everywhere. I looked around confused as to where to go. I heard running behind me and I turned to see some men heading for me. I gasped and took off through the mall. Gun shots echoed through the mall. People screamed in fear. The police who were patrolling the mall blocked off the exits to stop them and me. The police stood at the exits to catch us. "not tonight motherfuckers." I murmured jumping. I grabbed the railings of the top levels and burst through the roof. I ran out and the men still managed to follow me out. I took off faster hearing the police following us. I ended up finding myself getting nowhere fast. I stopped looking around. I held my head. All I could see where men coming at me wanting to kill me. I screamed dropping to the ground.

The police pushed their way through the men. I looked up backing away slowly. A black figure dropped down in front of the police. "are you fucking bloody crazy?!" it snapped. "can't you see she's scared?!" the police stopped. The men running after me took advantage and ran at me. The figure pulled an axe off their belt. He grabbed one of the men cutting right through him. He turned slamming the axe in the back of anothers head. He ran at two others. He hit on to the other before cutting into them both. He stopped pulling his axe out. He spun it around looking at the other men. The police didn't move. He put it on his belt turning to me. He pushed his hood back on his jacket and I got up. "daddy!" I whimpered running over to him. I grabbed him tightly and he held me close to him. "it's alright baby. Daddy's got you." he said softly. I looked up at him and he kissed my cheek gently. "where did you go?" I whimpered. "I went out for a while so you could rest." he said and I held him tighter. "don't go. Don't leave." I said and he picked me up gently. "daddy's not going anywhere now." he said and walked off leaving the police very confused. He got me back to the room and he sat on the bed holding me close to him stroking my hair softly. I leaned on him more keeping my hold on him. He didn't let go of me once the entire night. He was to scared of losing me.

The next morning we both got up. We headed off to the building where we had been the night before. We walked in and up to the guy. "where's the payment?" Zack asked. "right here." he said handing it to him. "and the late fee has been included?" Zack asked. "yes sir." he said and Zack went through checking it. "alright. Give him the bag." he said and I handed it to him. He smiled taking it. Zack grabbed me around the waist pulling me close and we left. I leaned on him gently. He smiled kissing the top of my head. We headed back to the room. We had been there for a little while when his phone rang. He answered it. "hello?" he said. "Zack, it's Fletch. Where the hell are ya?!" he snapped. "on the road with Tyne. I need some time with her alone. You guys follow when you want." he said. "ah no dude. We follow now. Rag just told me something about that guy that's haunting Tyne." he said. "oh? And what's that?" he asked. "that guy, is her father." he said. "and?" Zack asked taking a sip of his coffee. "dude. It's Kaikarah!" he yelled and Zack choked on his coffee. I gasped staring out the window. "her...fath...Kai...ba..." he murmured never quite finishing them. "bastard!" he snapped slamming his fist on the table and I jumped. He held my hand tighter. "we'll stop it. Don't worry." he said softly and I nodded. I closed my eyes crying softly. Fletch hung up and Zack held me closer against him. I just wanted to wake up to it being a dream.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I got the family together. We got the kids into the cars. Brewster came down with Calley. "did you find them?" Calley asked. "yeah. He and Tyne hit the road. Zack said he needed some time with Tyne." I said and she smiled. "father and daughter time huh?" she asked and I nodded. Lexie came out. "alright. I've got them tracked down." she said and Zuka smiled. "when don't you have people tracked down?" he murmured and she just looked at him. "well without me you'd be stuck." she said walking out. "without you I'd be nothing." he muttered and I smiled. "alright get in the car." I called and they nodded. We got in and then they headed off. I got on my bike taking off ahead of them all. I was worried as thoughts raced through my mind. 'how did he get back? Zack finished him off. He was gone. We saw him.' I sighed softly lost in thought. "FLETCHER!" Calley's voice yelled through my helmet radio. "whoa! No need to yell. I'm not deaf!" I snapped. "well you weren't answering me!" she said and I sighed. "sorry. I was lost in thought." I murmured. "alright. I just got worried about you." she said and I smiled. "I'm fine Calley." I said. "alright Fletch." she said and turned the radio off. "daddy." Hawks voice came. "yes buddy?" I asked. "why did uncle Zack take mummy?" he asked. "he just needed some time with her for a while. Just him and her." I said. "but why?" he asked. "because he cares about his daughter." I said and he sighed. "don't worry buddy. We'll get there soon." I said. "alright daddy." he said and I sighed.

It wasn't long till we pulled up outside the motel. I heard Tyne scream and it sent chills down my spine. I ran in followed by Calley. The kids stayed back with the others. We got inside and Zack had Tyne against him. "shh. It's alright. Daddy's got you." he whispered. "what's wrong with her?" I asked tossing my helmet on the table. He turned looking at me and sighed. "nightmares. But they happen when she's awake too." he said and I took Tyne from him pulling her into my lap. Tyne held me crying and I looked at Zack who was watching Tyne. "look at her. This isn't her." he murmured and Calley hugged him gently. "we'll get her back to her normal self." she whispered. I then looked up to see Shihzuka, Andrea, Taya, Kara, Tahatan, Cozbi, Kevin, and Abby in the doorway watching Tyne shocked. "mum!" Taya said running over hugging her. "don't be scared. We're all here for you now. You're not going to fight this one alone." she whispered. Tyne leaned on me more. Brewster came over with Caiden, Lexie followed with Jakkie and Jayden. Roxanne came over with Nicole, Jeremy, and Tianna followed by Kyle. They all sat down watching Tyne worried. I held Tyne tighter against me. She gripped my jacket tightly whimpering softly. Taya snuggled up under her arm leaning on us both more. "you have got to stop her father." she said and I nodded. "I know. But how did her get back in the first place?" I said and Rag walked in. "I think I know." he said and Zack and I both looked at him.

He came over and Reuben followed him with Shad. "I went and talked to these two earlier." he said and we nodded. "well, they told me that you guys finished him off a long time ago right?" he said and Zack nodded. "well according to Shadrycah, it's not that simple." he said and I looked at Zack. "why was I afraid he'd say that to us?" I asked and Zack crossed his arms. "he's a bitch, we killed him, end of story." he snapped. "no. not end of story Zack. Listen to what she had to say." Rag said and we looked at Shad. "well the thing is he's going to take a lot to finish him off for good." she said and Zack walked over. "how so?" he asked. "he's got dark powers too. Fletch finished off Draco for good but Kaikarah's powers were still there. They hadn't been damaged a lot so they still were able to bring him back. Only more powerful than before." she said softly and Zack stared at her. Shad burst into tears and Zack held her gently. "I should've told you but I didn't think he'd come back." she sobbed. "hey it's alright. Things like this happen and y'know what?" Zack said and Shad shook her head looking at him. "I'll stop it. It never lasts forever. I'll make sure it doesn't." he said and she sniffed. "really?" she asked and he nodded. She hugged him again and Zack smiled looking at me. "she's like Tyne. Loves her hugs." I said smiling and Zack nodded. "I can tell." he murmured holding her tightly. "well, looks like we're got our work cut out huh Zack?" I said and he nodded. "not that I mind. I'm dying to have that bastard beg for his life only for me to take it." he said smiling and I looked at Taya. "something tells me he ain't gonna go easy on him." I whispered and she giggled. "would you?" she asked. "fair point." I murmured and she smiled snuggling up to us.

We were sitting there talking when there was a knock at the door. Rox walked over and opened the door and just stood there. "who is it?" Zack called. "you don't wanna know." she said stepping to the side and Lori's kids walked in. Zack glared at them. "what do you kids want?" he snapped. "sir believe us, we aren't here to cause trouble. Not after what we know you can do to us and what we've seen and heard you guys go through." M'kaela said. "well then what are you here for?" he asked. "well the thing is we were out the other day walking around and we saw mum was out as well." Adelaide said. "so what?" Zack murmured walking off. "well she told us she'd be at home." Jonathan said. "so she changed her mind. Big deal." he said looking at me and I rolled my eyes. "sir she was with Tyne's father." Jonathan said and Zack spun around looking at them. "you're telling me this why?" he asked. "well the thing is, since you've been dealing with us we figured it was time for a change so we did change. Mum got annoyed because we were listening to you and not her. We got close and heard her talking to him." he said and Zack eyed the three of them. "what was she saying?" he asked. "she wants us kids dealt with. She wants us dead! Our own mother!" Adelaide said and Zack looked at me. "we're serious! We have the recording to prove it!" M'kaela said pulling out a recorder. She played it and we listened. "hey aren't you Tyne's father?" Lori asked. "yeah. What's it to you?" Kaikarah asked. "well, Zack's had an influence on my kids. They won't do what I say. They tell me that they have to do what he says." she said and Kaikarah growled. "same with that bastard of a daughter of mine." he growled. "well, how about you deal with my kids too? Kill them along with Tyne." she said and he laughed softly. "my pleasure. Let me know if you want anything else." he said. "alright." Lori said and then it stopped. Zack growled softly turning to me. "we'll have to deal with Lori too." he said and I nodded.

**Rox's P.O.V.**

The adults went off to work out what to do and after a few hours of discussion they finally decided to give Kaikarah some room. They'd leave him for a few weeks, let him get a good go at trying to hurt us and then they'd get insight on what exactly the plan was and then they'd go after him. Us kids stayed out of the way. We spent a lot of time out in the city exploring the city. We were walking around taking in all the sights of the city. We then stopped by the park and the kids ran off to play around. I sat there watching them talking to Kyle, Brewster, Shihzuka, and Andrea. We were deep in conversation when we heard the kids scream. We got up running over they ran over hugging us. "what's wrong?" I asked. Taya pointed shakingly in front of her. We looked up and there were people on the ground bleeding badly. Blood stained walls of the nearby buildings. I gulped looking around and then at Kyle. He walked over to the wall and touched the blood. He looked at it and then down at a sword on the ground. He picked it up and looked at the handle of it and then dropped it stepping away from it. "what's wrong?" I asked and he looked at me. "nothing. Just don't worry. Just stay there." he said and I looked at the kids who looked at me confused. He got his phone and was talking to someone. A minute later dad raced into the park and over to him followed by mum, uncle Fletch, and auntie Tyne. Dad talked to Kyle for a minute and I watched. "what's going on?" I asked and they all stared at me. "what?" I asked confused. They all said nothing and I crossed my arms. "hey I have a right to know what's going on." I said walking over. "you don't want to know." Rag said dropping down grabbing my arm. I looked at him pulling away from him. "why?! What's going on?!" I snapped. No one said anything and I pushed past dad and Kyle looking at the sword. I stared at it. There was a marking on the side of the sword with a skull on the handle. I reached to base of my neck where an identical one was. I turned looking at dad breathing heavily. "darling don't worry. I'll deal with him." he said and I whimpered. "you got rid of my dad. You said you had. But that's his sword." I whispered and the other kids held each other. "Rox just don't..." dad started and I ran away from them. "run away." he murmured looking at mum. "Rox! Don't!" I heard mum yell but I kept running.

I ran through the city not wanting to stop ever. I couldn't believe that my dad would be back. I had seen dad kill him I saw his axe go through his neck finishing him off for good. I know I saw it. I know he was killed. I just don't get why he'd be back. My mind flashed back to when it had all happened.

_It was a dark night as I walked home from the shops with my older brother. "so how was your day?" he asked and I said nothing. "well, I guess it must have been so busy that you don't know where to start." he said smiling. "well my day was a bit boring really. So I guess you had the better day today." he sighed softly. "well things aren't always going to be exciting I guess. Not everyone can have a day like father. He's always got the most exciting days to tell us about." he smiled. "let's hurry home so he can tell us about the day." he ran off pulling me along behind him. It was hard to keep up with him but I had to manage. We got to the house and we walked in. he locked the door. "Roxanne! I need you!" I heard my father yell in his demanding tone that he had. I gulped walking into the lounge where he was sitting on the couch. He smiled looking at me. "she didn't talk the whole way home." my brother said walking into his room. Father looked at me and I watched him shaking softly. "is that so?" he asked and I whimpered. "don't hurt me anymore! Please!" I begged and he eyed me. "I can't take this anymore! I'm only a kid!" he grabbed my shirt pulling me to him. "you'll do what I want." he said. He began to remove my clothes. He pulled me to him as he began to finger me. I whimpered softly and after a while he pulled his jeans off. He pushed into me and began to rock against me. I gripped the couch. I screamed. He covered my mouth. "shut up!" he snapped and I whimpered. "Jake!" I screamed my brothers name. He ignored me. "don't think your brothers gonna help you." my father hissed and I whimpered._

_This went on for hours. After he stopped I got dressed as did he. He walked off and I sat on the couch in pain. I held a cushion against my chest. I whimpered softly crying into the cushion. My father came back a minute later. "get up Rox." he ordered and I got up. He set me to work on things around the house. I did the jobs but eventually I started to tire out. My rate I did the jobs slowed. My father growled hitting me. "get a move on!" he snapped and I whimpered continuing on with the jobs. This happened every day for me. "Rox. You are to work for me. You're my daughter but you have my mark." he said pointing to the skull at the base of my neck. "that is my mark. You are mine. You must do exactly as I say." he said and I nodded slowly. He walked off. I kept going. A shadow raced past the window and I stopped. I got up looking around and the front door was kicked in off it's hinges. I gasped diving to the corner of the kitchen. My father walked out and looked at a man in black. My father eyed him. The man growled pulling an axe from his belt. "you thought you could hide from me?" the man said. "what do you mean?" he asked. "you hurt your daughter. I heard her screams. And let me tell you, I don't tolerate it!" the man snapped hitting my father in the head with his axe. I watched him closely. A huge fight broke out. Blood was spilled everywhere. Mostly from my father being injured. The other guy seemed to be un-harmed. "time for your lights to go out." he snapped bringing his axe down on his neck. He broke it and my father went limp. He looked over in my direction and came over picking me up gently. "hey little one." he said softly putting the axe on his belt. "what's ya name?" he asked. "Roxanne. But you can call me Rox." I said and he smiled. "let's get you home." he said and we left the house. My brother watched from his room glaring at me._

I gasped shaking my head. I hadn't ever realized until now that my brother had been watching the whole thing and done nothing. "my brother. He did this!" I said finally realizing. "very clever." a voice said coldly behind me. I gasped turning around to see Jake. I screamed as he hit me in the head knocking me out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rox's P.O.V.**

I groaned softly opening my eyes. A tall boy looked at me. He had black hair and I sat up. "Jake. How could you?!" I snapped. "quiet easy actually. You were lost in thought." he said. "not that! I mean taking me! You killed all those people!" I hissed. "so? I had to find out who knew where you were." he said. "why?" I asked. "well, Zack killed dad. And took you. So I'm here to finish you off." he said and I gasped. "that's why you never came to me when I needed you to save me from father. Cause you actually were on his side!" I snapped and he clapped his hands. "very clever." he mused and I glared at him. "oh well, we better get down to business shall we?" he said and I stood up. "why haven't you got me tied up?" I asked. "look around ya sis. Ya can't get out." he said and he was right. Every single exit was locked with metal doors. I gulped looking at him. He smiled taking me off away from where we had been. I wasn't looking forward to all this. I felt like I had when I was a little girl. Only this time dad wouldn't know about it.

I was there for a week. He had me raped by him and other men. I was treated exactly the way I had been treated by dad. Jake left me in the building one morning while he headed out to cause more destruction. I sat on a bed holding myself. I had been there for an hour when I heard something on the outside of the building. I looked up and someone climbed through the window. I backed away a bit. "hey Rox, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Kyle's voice came and he walked over. I whimpered softly backing up. He stopped and looked at me. "he hurt you real bad didn't he?" he asked. "it's not my dad. It's Jake." I said softly. "hey Zack." he said over his radio. "yes Kyle?" he asked. "I found Rox and it's not her dad. It's apparently Jake." he said. "fucking bastard of a brother!" he snapped. "get Rox safe and I'll be there soon to deal with him." he said and Kyle nodded. He turned it off and looked at me. He reached out for my hand and I took it gently. He pulled me to him holding me close. "don't hurt me. Please?" I begged. "I wouldn't hurt you." he said kissing the top of me head. I smiled slightly leaning on him as he led me out to the hall. We walked down the hall till we stopped. We could hear Jake arrive back with his men. We ran off the other way. While on the way out I stopped. I walked over to a table. "Rox lets go!" Kyle hissed. "hang on a sec." I said picking up a letter with my name on it. I ripped it open and read it. I gasped and put it in my jacket. "are you coming with me or not?!" he snapped. "no! I'll go my own way! Bitch." I hissed and ran off away from the building leaving Kyle confused.

I ran off to the airport and got a ticket. I sat down and pulled out my phone sending a message to Zabryna hoping she was online. I couldn't believe what I had seen in that letter.

**Hey Zab! Got a minute?**

…**.**

**Always for you. What's up?**

…**.**

**I got a letter when Jake kidnapped me. He's been hurting me the entire week I've been there**

…**.**

**That bastard won't live long. When your dad finds him, it'll be one, two, three, dead. Literally**

…**.**

**Haha. Yeah maybe. Anyways, my problem is that letter**

…**.**

**Who sent it?**

…**.**

**Kyle. The fucking bastard**

…**.**

**Hey I thought you two were getting together? I'm confused. Come see me and we'll talk**

…**.**

**I was already heading to you!**

…**.**

**Oh okay! Cya then!**

I smiled putting my phone back in my pocket. Soon we boarded the plane and I was on my way back to Chuggington. A few hours passed and we touched down at Chuggington airport. I got off the plane and ran off through the city heading for Zab's apartment. I got to it and knocked on the door. "come in Rox." she called and I walked in. it was a three bedroom, two bathroom apartment. It had a fairly large lounge with her laptop sitting on the couch with some papers. There were papers on the floor pushed to the side. I headed into the kitchen. "hey Zab." I said and she turned smiling at me. "hey!" she said hugging me. "whatever was in that letter, I'm here by your side every step of the way." she said and I smiled hugging her back tightly. I pulled away and looked at her. "sorry about the sudden need of help." I said. "oh no it's fine. I should be sorry about the mess." she said smiling and I giggled. She took my hand leading me into the lounge. We sat on the couch and I sighed. "read me the letter." she said softly and I reached into my pocket pulling out the letter. I opened it up and sighed.

_My dear girl,_

_Life hasn't been all to exciting at the moment. Things have been happening with the family again. Zack's taking up his old work again along with Tyne. She's a total mess up. Don't see what Fletch sees in her that make him want her so bad. I don't get it. She's nothing compared to you. You know that you'll always be my favorite. I know you heard that Rox and I were back together. You remember her don't you? She was Zack's favorite girl when we were younger. You know, the one that was hurt when she was younger by her father. She would've been better off with him than with Zack. Anyway Veronica, I'll be back home to see you soon. I love you so much. More than anything else in the world. You know that right? Just remember that._

_Kyle_

I looked at Zab and she stared at me. "I'm so sorry Rox." she said hugging me tightly. I held her crying softly. I looked at her. "do you have any idea what it's like to...to give your heart to someone? Only to find out that...that you mean nothing...to him?!" she pulled me close. "are you sure he wrote that?" she asked and I looked at her. "what do you mean?" I sniffed and she hugged me again. "you know, did he actually write that. Did he give it to you?" she asked. "no. I found it when we were leaving. It was sitting on the table waiting for Jake to give it to me." I said. "how do you know he didn't write it then?" she asked. "it's Kyle's writing damn it! He wrote it!" I snapped and then sighed. "sorry." she took my hand. "stay here the night and we'll head back tomorrow and confront him over it. It's that simple." she said and I looked at her and sighed. "alright." I said nodding. She smiled going back into the kitchen. I sighed lying down on the couch drifting off to sleep.

I woke up late into the evening. I sat up and stretched looking around. There was a boy and girl sitting across from me on computers. "oh you're awake. I was just about to wake you up cause dinners almost ready." Zab said and I smiled looking at her. "oh sorry. This is Rachel and Jason. They share the apartment. We rent it between the three of us. Makes it easier." she said and I smiled. "cool. So ya said dinner's ready right?" I asked. "yeah it's ready now." she said and I smiled. "good. I'm starving." I said getting up and she smiled. "Zack was right. You are always hungry." she said. "oh?" I said looking at her. "and when did he say that?" I asked. "a while ago when you were busy." she said and I smiled. We sat down and we started eating. "if you don't mind I told those two why you were here too." Zab said and I shrugged. "but you know what really pisses me off...and slightly confuses me." I said looking at her. "no. what is it?" she asked. "Veronica. Of all the people he could choose, he chooses her!" I snapped glaring at the plate of food. "what's wrong with her?" Rachel asked. I looked at her. "wh...what's wrong with her?!" I said staring at her. "god she's the worst dad ever took up! She thinks she so much better than all of us. She hates me. She thinks she's ten times better than me. She wanted Kyle but he hated her as much as me." I snapped. I got up walking around the kitchen. "she's not usually like this." Zab whispered. "look I'm sorry but this has really got to me." I said. "try telling us more. Might make you feel better." Jason said and I sighed sitting down. "alright. Veronica was rescued by Zack. She killed her parents after they hurt her. But because I was a lot younger I just put up with it. Dad had to kill my father. And same with all the others. So she thought she was better cause she could kill people but we hadn't. It got worse as she got older. Always had to have the best things. Always had to have her way." I said holding my head. "she always came at me. Always. Told me it was my own fault my father treated me like he did. Said my brother was only doing as I had told him by staying back. I always wanted to give a piece of my mind but I never did. I should've though." I murmured. Tears leaked out and Rachel hugged me. "oh you poor thing. Fancy being told that. No one deserves it." she whispered. I leaned on her crying softly.

Zab got up walking off. She came back a minute later. Rachel and Jason had managed to calm me down a bit. "hey Rox. Phone call for you." she said handing me the phone. I looked at her before taking it. "hello?" I asked. "Rox? It's mum. Why have you been crying?" she asked and I smiled. "why do you always know. Even if you can't see." I murmured. "cause I'm your mother. I know these things." she said. "now why have you been crying?" I sighed softly walking off to the lounge. "I wish you were here. I'd feel better talking to you in person. "give it time. Just what's happened?" she asked. I started explaining everything to her and I held a cushion against me tightly. It had been a couple of hours since she first rang. "sweetie, hang up." she said and I frowned. "why?" I asked. "sorry sweetie. Talk in a minute." she said and hung up. I sighed turning to Zab and smiled. "figured sometimes a girl just has to talk to her mum." she said and I hugged her. I sighed softly when I heard the front door open. I turned my head and mum shut the door. She put her bag down. "come here baby." she said and I ran over to her hugging her tightly. She sighed nuzzling me gently. I leaned on her and she kept me close to her. "don't worry. Mummy's got you now." she whispered. "is dad mad at me for running away?" I asked looking at her. "why not ask him?" she asked and I looked at her and dad walked in. I looked at him and he pulled me to him. "baby why didn't you tell me. Why did you run all the way back to Chuggington rather than talking to me?" he asked and I shrugged. "I guess I wasn't thinking." I said. "you bet you weren't." he said and mum swatted him and I giggled. "now Rox. We are going to go back to the others in the morning and we're gonna talk to Kyle and find out what that letter is really about. Because right now he has no idea what he's done to make you upset with him." dad said and I nodded slowly. He kissed the top of my head. "just get a good rest." he said and I smiled. "yes dad." I said kissing his cheek.

I went off to Zab's room where she had said I could sleep. Mum came in behind me sitting down next to me. "mum." I said looking up at her. "yes?" she asked softly. "why do these things happen?" I asked and she shrugged. "I don't know baby. If I knew why, I'd make sure it stopped." she said and I smiled. "how's auntie Tyne going?" I asked. "she's not doing to well. Fletch is doing his best to keep her at bay but it's not easy. We practically had to bribe her into letting Zack come here for the night. She didn't want him to leave. Something about a nightmare from before we got there." she said and I sighed. "you should've left him with her. She needs him more than me." I whispered hugging her. "he wanted to check on ya. We have a deadline though. We promised we'd have Zack back to her by 7am tomorrow." she said and I smiled. "we'll be alright." I said and she kissed my cheek. "sleep well Roxane." she whispered and I smiled lying down. She left and Zab came in a minute later lying down. "night Rox." she said. "night Zab. And thanks." I said softly. "no probs." she turned her lamp of and we drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Zack's P.O.V.**

We were up at 3am the next morning and headed around to Zabryna's apartment. We pulled up and the kids were already waiting for us. The four of them ran out to us. "do you mind if they come to?" Rox asked and I shook my head. "nah. They can come." I said and she smiled. We headed off to the airport and got on the plane heading back to where we had been staying. I sighed looking out the window. Something inside was telling me something was wrong. I sighed drifting off to sleep.

"_Tyne. We're back!" I called out. "Zack! Kaikarah got her!" Fletch yelled racing over. "what? When?" I asked. "just about an hour ago." he said and I stared at him. "no. not my baby girl." I took off away from the motel. I ran through the city praying she'd be alright till I got to her. I could hear her screams and I sped up nearing a building. "Tyne!" I yelled. I got into the building and saw her father hurting her again. I pulled out a mach gun loading it. Tyne kept screaming my name. I fired the gun at Kaikarah hitting him in the back. I jumped down as he cut into Tyne. She screamed. I raised my axe bringing it done on his back. I cut into him badly and he bled to death. I grabbed Tyne body close to me. It was cold and limp. "no! Don't leave me!" I whispered holding her close to me. The sound of Tyne screaming echoed through my mind_

I gasped sitting up to see us still on the plane. Calley took my hand. "darling it was only a nightmare." Calley whispered. "he killed her. He killed my baby." I murmured. "he hasn't touched Tyne." she said softly. "I just talked to her on the phone." I sighed leaning back watching out the window. I couldn't get the sound of her screams out of my head. I wasn't gonna believe Tyne was safe till I was there and had her in my arms again.

We touched down a while later. We hurried out of the airport and back to the motel. I pulled up outside slamming on the breaks. "Tyne!" I yelled getting out of the truck. We were a bit early which was good. I saw the front door open and Fletch came out. I felt my blood run cold. "hey dude shes fine." he said and Tyne looked out and smiled. "you're back!" she shouted running over. I raced over grabbing her close. "never will I leave you again. Not until Kaikarah's dead." I whispered and she looked up at me smiling. "why exactly?" she asked. I shook my head. "just stay right by me." I whispered. "I don't want him to kill you like in that nightmare." she looked up at me and then held me tighter. "I won't leave your side." she whispered and I smiled kissing the top of her head. Fletch came over hugging us both. "you'll be alright. You're Zack. An axe murderer. You'll get through this." he murmured and I held him close. "I'm gonna keep all my family close. Especially my Chuggineers." I said and they both smiled. I went inside with them and Kyle looked up at me. "did you get her?" he asked and I nodded. Rox came in with her friends and Calley following.

We sat down at the table. I let Fletch take Tyne while I sorted this as long as he stayed within my eye sight which he agreed to. Cal sat next to me leaning on me gently. Rox sat down with the three of her friends around her. Kyle sat opposite her. "alright. Once I get this sorted then we can deal with Jake. Alright?" I said and they nodded. "now Rox. You said that Kyle's leaving you because you said you had a letter he wrote to Veronica." I said and she nodded. "what?!" Kyle said looking at her. "I never said I was leaving you and I NEVER wrote a letter to that fuck head." he crossed his arms and I sighed. "Kyle just let me work this out please." I said. "sorry Zack." he said and Calley walked over taking his hand gently. "now he says he never did. So either he's lying or that letter is fake. Now if he is lying, he's not gonna admit that to my face but I know how to find out." I said and the two of them looked at me. "Lexie!" I shouted and she came out. "yes Zack? You have the letter?" she asked and I took it from Rox handing it to her. She went over to a case opening it up. She spent about half an hour with it and then came over. "the letter's fake. I just scanned it over and there's no trace of Kyle anywhere with it. It's all her brother." she said. "but it's Kyle's writing!" Rox said. "he's forged it." Lexie said looking at her. Rox looked at Zab and she smiled. "told ya it'd be sorted." Zab said. "I'm sorry I said you did it Kyle." she said softly. "it's fine. I would've thought the same if it happened to me." he said and Rox got up running over to him. He smiled holding her tightly. I smiled leaning back. "thanks for the help with that Lexie." I said. "no probs." she said smiling. She walked off and I looked at Calley. "clever boy." she said kissing my cheek and I purred nuzzling her.

I walked off to my room that Cal and I shared. I opened the door and Tyne was lying on the bed with Fletch. The two of them were talking while going through some photos. "what are ya up to now?" I asked walking over and they looked up at me. "photos." Tyne said and I smiled looking at them. I sat down and the two of them came up. Tyne sat in the middle leaning on me and Fletch leaned on her. "what's up with you two?" I asked. "we just missed ya." Fletch said looking at me and I smiled. Tyne turned on my computer playing some music.

**Whoa whoa**

**Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave ya  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive ya**

I smiled looking at Tyne who snuggled up to me. "still your favorite eh?" I asked and she nodded

**If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start,  
Baby from the start**

Fletch smiled holding us both tightly. I sighed keeping them both close to me

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

**Whoa whoa**

I looked at Tyne who was already looking up at me. I smiled nuzzling her. I looked at Fletch ruffling his hair and he smirked

**There's no point trying to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I got a problem  
Problem with misbehaving**

I heard the bedroom door open and shut. I looked over to see Tia gripping the edge of the bed. I smiled pulling her up and she snuggled up against me

**If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start,  
Baby from the start**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

I sighed softly leaning back against the bed. I closed my eyes holding Tyne and Fletch tighter and keeping one hand on Tia

**Whoa whoa**

**Whoa whoa**

the sounds of Tyne's screams echoed through my mind. I opened my eyes to see them both still there and I sighed

**And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold  
Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone  
If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart  
Told ya from the start**

the next thing I knew Jerry pounced on the bed followed by Nix. They climbed over snuggling up to me and I smiled

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart**

Fletch looked over at me and took my hand gently. He sighed pulling Tyne onto his lap moving over leaning on me. I smiled keeping them close

**Whoa whoa whoa**

**Whoa whoa whoa**

**Whoa whoa whoa**

**Whoa whoa whoa**

Rox stuck her head it. "hey Zielinski kids. Dad's supposed to be having time with uncle Fletch and auntie Tyne." she said and the kids just looked at her. "don't worry. I've still got them either way." I said and she smiled nodding. She left and I sighed looking at Fletch and Tyne. "hey has Cal talked to you much recently?" Fletch whispered and I frowned. "about what?" I asked. "oh you'd know if she'd talked to you." he said. "Calley!" I yelled and she walked in. "yes love?" she asked. "what haven't you told me?" I asked. "oh yes sorry. I was leaving it till things had settled a bit but I guess they let you know eh?" she said and I nodded. "so what is it?" I asked. She sat down taking my hand gently placing it on her stomach. "there's a little baby in there." she said and I stared at her. "my baby?" I asked and she nodded. "I noticed some pains when Derek had me so I made him check and he took me to the hospital and they said I was pregnant. That was just before I was taken out of there. But they said it was yours." she said and I smiled. "anyway, how about I take the kids out for a while so you can have some time with those two alone?" she asked and I sighed. "only if the kids are happy for it." I said and they kids got up. "we'll give you some time with them daddy." Jerry said and I kissed his cheek. "thanks kiddo." Calley took them out of the room.

I turned looking at the two of them. "what's wrong Zack? You've seemed a bit off since you arrived home." Fletch said and I sighed. "I had a nightmare on the way home." he said and they sat up watching me closely. I chuckled softly stroking Tyne's cheek gently. She purred softly leaning into me. "her father got her before I arrived back home. I went off to find her and her father had her. I killed him but he already killed Tyne." I murmured and Fletch sat up. Tyne stared at me fixing her eyes on mine. I held her other cheek in my hand. "you kept screaming my name but I got there to late. Everytime I close my eyes I just hear you screaming my name in that same desperate tone you have when you need me." I rested my head against hers. Tears leaked out of my eyes. Tyne grabbed me tightly gripping onto my jacket. I kissed the top of her head gently. Fletch clasped my shoulders. "Zack. You'll always be there. You're letting Kaikarah get on your nerves. You are better than him. You'll beat him. You'll win this. You'll keep Tyne." he said and I looked at him. "don't let Kaikarah bring you down because of a nightmare full of bullshit. You're a fucking axe murderer. You're a cold-blooded killer. You protect your family and that means you will not lose. Ever." he said and I smiled pulling him close. "that's what you always told me anyway. So it's about damn time you took some of ya own advice." Fletch said leaning on me. "alright kiddo. You win. I'll take it." I said and Tyne looked up at me and smiled. I sighed softly lying down a bit. The two of them lay down next to me. They snuggled up against me and I held them both tightly. I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep. I knew Fletch had a point and there was no way I would ever let Kaikarah take Tyne from me. Not again. Not after how often I've lost her. It was about time I started getting my own way and I was prepared to make my way happen. No matter what.

**'Break Your Heart' belongs to Taio Cruz**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I woke up with the sun coming through the window. I looked to the side and Zack still had Tyne and I both in an iron grip. I smiled resting my head on Tyne's shoulder gently. "morning Fletch." Zack said looking over at me. "oh hey Zack." I murmured. Zack smiled looking at Tyne. "dude she'll be alright. You'll keep her safe." I said and he ran his hand through her hair gently. "I just want my baby girl happy." he whispered. I laughed. "she looks pretty happy now." I said and he smiled. "then again. I'm pretty happy right here too." I said and Zack ruffled my hair. The door opened and Cormac came in with Brewster. "ah my other Chuggineers." Zack said smiling and they sat down on the bed. Brewster smiled looking at Tyne. "she looks so little like that." he said and Cormac chuckled. "she is little. In her mind anyway." he said. "'ey! There's nothin' wrong with her!" Zack fired back smiling. "'ey! I'm tryna sleep here!" Tyne said swatting at Cormac. "sorry lass." he said smiling. "I dunno. Chuggineers these days." a voice said and we looked up to see Kara standing in the door way with her arms crossed. "lazing about the place." she murmured. "hey we need our rest." I said smiling. "yeah. Busy work doin' nothin'." Cormac said and he got hit in the head with a cushion. "alright! Who threw that?!" he snapped looking at us. "uh...me." Kara said smirking and Cormac sighed. "ah that's alright then." he said. "will you guys stop arguing?" Zack murmured. "hey I didn't say anything other than Tyne looks little like that!" Brewster said looking at him and Zack nodded. "I know. But I need my rest otherwise Kaikarah's gonna beat me." he said and was hit in the head by a cushion. "who threw that?!" he hissed and Kara smiled at me. "me." she said. "well that's alright then. If it had been any of the others, it would've been a different story." he said. "bosses pet." I murmured and Zack thumped me. "he's my uncle." Kara said smiling walking over next to him. "and she's my princes." Zack purred nuzzling her gently. Kara sat down and Brewster held her gently. Zack sighed softly watching us all.

We sat there talking for a while when Calley walked in. "breakfast is ready." she said sitting a tray of food down. We smiled sitting up. "thanks love." Zack said and she smiled kissing his cheek. "where did you sleep last night?" he asked. "I mean I had these two with me. I kinda kicked ya out." she smiled. "I was with Tia. She wasn't sleeping to well last night." she said and I nodded. "is she alright now?" he asked. "sort of. Lexie's taking a look over her to see." she said and he smiled. "that's good." he said and she walked out. "alright can we eat? I'm starving." I murmured and Zack handed me some food. I took it eating it. We sat there talking while we ate for a while. "hey lassie. Ya gonna eat that stuff?" Cormac asked after a bit and we looked at Tyne to see her just sitting there. "nah. I'm not hungry." she said. "mum. You have to eat somethin'. Kara said looking at her. "she has a point." Brewster said. "you need to keep your strength up." Tyne shook her head pushing the food away. Zack sighed resting his head on hers. "Tyne. Eat somethin'. Please baby." he whispered. "c'mon. I'll feed ya." I said getting some and she sighed eating it slowly. She finally ate about half of it when she then just refused to take anymore. "c'mon Tyne. You need more than that." I murmured and she buried her face in Zack's jacket. Zack sighed softly. "don't force it." he said stroking her hair gently. I sighed softly watching Tyne. "Zack! We have to work out our plans!" Rag called. "aright! I'm comin'!" Zack yelled back. "take care of her till I get back." he said handing Tyne to me. I nodded pulling her close. Zack went out with the others. I sighed softly looking at Tyne who was staring up at me and I smiled.

I got up taking Tyne to our room and lay her on the bed gently. She smiled pulling me up next to her. "you won't leave me will you?" she asked and I shook my head. "not ever never on my life." I said and she smiled kissing my cheek. "I love you to much to let you go." I whispered kissing her neck and she smiled holding me tightly. I sat up next to her opening up my laptop. I put my phone up turning on my music. Tyne looked at me before coming up under my arm leaning on me. "hold me." she whispered and I smiled holding her tightly.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,****  
****An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**

**Get out your guns, battle's begun.****  
****Are you a saint or a sinner?****  
****If love's a fight then I shall die****  
****With my heart on a trigger.**

Taya popped her head around the door and smiled. She came over sitting on the bed followed by Hawk and the twins. I smiled looking up to see Shikra come in followed by her mate Vytus and then Zosy who curled up at the end of the bed

**They say before you start a war,****  
****You better know what you're fighting for.****  
****Well, baby, you are all that I adore.****  
****If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

Zuka came in just after with Blade and Blaze lying them in Tyne's lap. She smiled watching them. Cozbi came in sitting next to Taya who held her gently. They lay down watching Tyne and I closely. None of them wanted to lose her again

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,****  
****Fighting 'til the war's won,****  
****I don't care if heaven won't take me back.****  
****I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.****  
****Don't you know you're everything I have?****  
****And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.****  
****Don't mean I'm not a believer.****  
****And major Tom will sing along.****  
****Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

I kept working on my laptop when I stopped. I looked up from my laptop to see Tyne gazing up at me. I smiled stroking her hair gently. She leaned over kissing me. Taya smiled sighing happily and Hawk turned up the music

**They say before you start a war,****  
****You better know what you're fighting for.****  
****Well, baby, you are all that I adore.****  
****If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,****  
****Fighting 'til the war's won,****  
****I don't care if heaven won't take me back.****  
****I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.****  
****Don't you know you're everything I have?****  
****And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**

Hawk climbed over pushing my laptop off my lap and sitting where my laptop had been. I looked at him and he smiled leaning on my chest sighing. I held him tightly and Abby and Kevin crawled up snuggling up to us

**Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

**Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

**Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

**Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun.****  
****Fighting 'til the war's won.****  
****I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

Taya tapped the bed inviting the wolves up. The three of them jumped up and Tyne smiled. She sat Blade and Blaze in their bed next to ours. Shikra jumped onto Tyne's lap licking her cheek gently. She nuzzled Tyne gently and I rolled my eyes watching her

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,****  
****Fighting 'til the war's won,****  
****I don't care if heaven won't take me back.****  
****I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.****  
****Don't you know you're everything I have?****  
****(I'm an angel with a shotgun)****  
****And I want to live, not just survive****  
****(Live, not just survive)****  
****And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

**They say before you start a war,****  
****You better know what you're fighting for.****  
****Well, baby, you are all that I adore.****  
****If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

I sighed softly. It had been quite peaceful for the time. We then heard gun fire outside. The kids screamed diving to the floor. I grabbed Tyne keeping her close to me. "stay here." I said softly and she nodded. I crept out of the room and all the other kids were on the ground. "Get in my room with the others!" I whispered and the kids ran off to the room. "what's going on?" I asked as the gun fire continued. "I don't know!" Zack said and turned to Rag. "you, Andrea and Calley stay with Tyne and the kids." he said and they both nodded going off. "Zuka, Lex, you and I will go find out what's going on." he said and I nodded. We grabbed our weapons and headed out the door quietly.

We looked around to see gun fire coming in two directions. Lexie seemed a bit on edge about all this. "are you alright Lexie?" I asked. "huh? Oh yeah fine." she said smiling. She looked around at everything. "alright. If you're sure." I said. "now we need to split up. Zuka take Lexie and head that way, Fletch and I will go the other way." Zack said and they nodded. They took off in one t the other. We were heading through the city following whoever was responsible for the gun fire. We ended up heading back towards the motel. We heard the kids scream. We stopped a little way off and watched the motel. Tyne shot out the window running off down the street followed by some shadows. We turned to see Lexie run past us with the shadows following her too. Zuka came up. "what the hell is going on?!" he snapped and we shrugged. Zack took off following them and we followed him. Lexie jumped onto some buildings taking off. A few men came out of nowhere and she stopped looking around. Men were coming at her from all directions. She took off away pushing through the men. A gun fired and hit her in the back. She fell and the men grabbed her. "get off me!" she hissed and they shoved her in the back of a van. Tyne phased taking off into the air. She sped off. Zack stopped watching Tyne closely. Tyne disappeared into the clouds. We then heard her screech and she shot out of the clouds. Kaikarah appeared following her in his fiery form. Zack gasped watching him. More gun shots where heard and Tyne roared before crashing to the ground. The men ran over tying her up. They shoved her in a cage. "Tyne!" Zack yelled watching them take off with her and Lexie. Zuka tapped me and I turned and he pointed to Zack. I looked at him and could see the blood lust taking him over. I grabbed him. "Zack! Snap out of it!" I hissed making him look at me. "they took my baby. Again." he growled reaching for his axe. "Zack we'll get her back!" I snapped and he looked at me. "I want my baby!" he yelled. "sorry about this." I murmured and slapped him. He stopped and shook his head looking at me. "what happened?" he asked. "you were starting to go into your blood lust." I said and he sighed. "let's get home." Zuka said and I nodded taking them both back. I just hoped we got Tyne back before Zack lost it. But I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to Tyne and Lexie which would mean Zack would go back into the blood lust. I also had to watch Kara. She was close to losing control off all her power. And I had a feeling Kaikarah would be after her next. Not exactly what I wanted or how I wanted this family to be. But I knew I wasn't going to lose. I would get the family back and settled one way or another

**'Angel With a Shot Gun' belongs to The Cab**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lexie's P.O.V.**

I panted leaning on the side of the van. I could hear Tyne thrashing about in the other truck. I sighed softly. 'how could I let them win?!' I thought to myself. I could feel the truck stop. The door opened and a security officer looked at me. "alright. You're good to go through." he said and they shut the door. They went through the gates and then after a bit we stopped again. They pulled me out and we were at a huge building. It was bigger than anything I had ever seen before. I stared at the building and then a man walked out in a white lab coat. "welcome back Lexie." he said and I gasped. "oh no." I murmured backing up. A guy grabbed me shoving me inside the building. They locked the door and untied me. "alright. Time to set to work." the man said. "look JJ. I ain't gonna be working for you. It's your fault Tyne's half dragon anyway!" I hissed. "hey look, I just do as Draco and Kaikarah tell me." he said. "yeah well Draco's dead." I murmured crossing my arms. "well Kaikarah's not and he's Tyne's father. So it still works." he said and I growled softly. "now you will start work here again." he said and I shook my head. "no. I left because of what you did to Tyne." I snapped and he growled pulling out a gun putting it to my head. I gulped. "but I will try it." I murmured and he smiled walking off handing me my gear. I went off to a room to change. I put my hand on my stomach. "don't worry. Mummy won't let any harm come to you." I murmured. I hadn't got to tell Shihzuka yet that I was pregnant with his child. I sighed softly getting changed.

I came out in their uniform and they handed me a lab coat. I took it pulling it on and then went off to the lab. JJ came in with a book. "here. Start working on these potions." he said and I nodded slowly. "or what?" I asked. "or you die. That simple." he said and I started my work. I kept working for a few hours when I heard them unloading Tyne. She was still thrashing about in the cage. I watched as they put her in a larger cage. Tyne looked over at me sadly. I sighed. 'I'll get you out of here.' I thought to myself. I went back to my work as JJ came in again. He took some of the potions I had been working on and went out again. He shut the door. I sighed softly leaning on the bench. I didn't know what they were using the potions for but I knew I'd find out sooner or later. I quit my work once it started getting late and went to bed.

A week passed and I was still there. I hadn't seen Tyne. Only heard her screeching, roaring, and thrashing about the place. I snuck off one morning before anyone was awake. I got into another room and turned the light on. Tyne was in her cage still. She was gnawing at the bars trying to get out. I looked at her and then gasped. "Tyne! You're huge!" I said and she whimpered. "what you make up goes into me making me change. My father wants me like this to crush the others and it's also increasing my powers. He's gonna use me to kill the family!" she whispered and I ran over stroking her head gently. She nuzzled against my hand. "hey I'm gonna call the family while the others are asleep." I whispered and she nodded. I got my phone ringing Shihzuka. "hello?" he asked. "you have got to get Tyne out of here! They're gonna kill her if they keep this up!" I said. "Lexie? What are you talking about?" he asked. "when they kidnapped us! Her father is using me to make up the potions! It's a long story but I used to work with these guys as head of the lab. I left with Tyne and now they have us back but their working for Kaikarah! Every potion I make is used on Tyne making her change!" I said. "so don't make them up." he said. "I have to! If I don't I'll be killed!" I said and he went silent. "we'll be right there." he said and hung up. I turned to Tyne who was back to trying to break out. "Tyne, Tyne. Stop." I said and she looked at me. She lowered her head down to me and I stroked her gently. "it's alright." I murmured. We heard the others starting to move around. I kissed Tyne gently. "I'll be back." I whispered and she nodded. I ran back to the lab. "we're heading out for the day. Keep working on those potions." JJ said and I nodded. "how many are going?" I asked. "all of us." he said and I nodded.

They all left and once they had all gone, I disabled all the cameras. I ran into the room where they had Tyne. I went over to the lock. "god they really know how to keep you trapped." I murmured looking at the locks. "they keep strengthening the cage as I get more powerful." she whimpered. I walked over grabbing some of their weapons and after ten minutes I broke the lock off. I opened the cage door and she came out. I looked up at her. "now I know why this building was so big." I murmured. I was the size of her front leg. She brought her head down nuzzling me gently. I smiled stroking her scales gently. Her body was hot from all the tests and the fact that her powers kept increasing. I sighed softly resting my head on hers gently. "Lexie?!" I heard Shihzuka yell. "in here!" I called and he ran in followed by Zack and Fletch. They ran in and then stopped staring at Tyne. Tyne whimpered softly. Zack came over. "baby?" he murmured. Tyne put her head in his hand and he stroked her. "my poor baby." he murmured. "what was the big deal about them killing you? We could bring you back." Fletch asked looking at me. "it's not required to do it when your pregnant though." I said and they looked at me. "so? What's wrong with..." Zuka started then stopped. "you're pregnant aren't ya?" he asked and I nodded. "I hadn't got round to telling you. But I found out the day before I was taken. It's your child though." I said and he smiled hugging me tightly. I smiled leaning into him. "c'mon Tyne. Let's go home." Fletch murmured. "but I can't phase." she murmured. "why?" Zuka asked walking over. "it hurts to much. To much pain and to much power." she murmured leaning into Zack. "it's alright. Let's just go." Zack murmured.

We headed out of the building. Tyne spread her wings and shook herself off. We climbed on her back and she took off into the sky. She took off picking up speed. I smiled stroking her scales. As she picked up speeds, it helped to cool her down a bit. She smiled getting close to the city. She stopped over the motel. She tilted her wing and I slid down. I jumped landing on my feet. The others followed. "mummy!" Jakkie and Jay yelled running out to my hugging me. Taya ran out with Andrea, Kara, Hawk, and the twins. They suddenly stopped staring at Tyne. Rox came out with Nix, Jerry, Tia and Calley. The rest of the Chuggineers, Kyle and Rox's friends came out. They all stopped staring up at Tyne shocked. Tyne whimpered softly lying down. Andrea walked over. "mum? What did he do to you?!" he murmured hugging her gently. "they changed me. They forced this change on me." she murmured. Andrea phased nuzzling her gently. He lay his head under hers and she nuzzled him. Taya came over climbing on her back. "poor mum. But it doesn't matter. She's still our mum." she murmured. Kara sat down next to her leaning on her. The twins climbed up next to Taya. Cozbi looked out at her from the room. She then ran over and sat next to Kara looking up at Tyne. Nix, Jerry, and Tia climbed up on her as well. Rox walked over to her and touched her gently. "why is auntie Tyne's scales so hot?" she asked. Brewster and Cormac walked over touching her and Cormac gasped. "whoa. She really is burning up." he murmured. After a minute the kids dove off her. "to hot." Taya murmured watching Tyne. Andrea stayed under her. Brewster watched. "you have to do something before something bad happens!" he said looking at me. I nodded. "c'mon Tyne." I called walking off. She got up following.

I lead her away from the motel to a lake just behind it. She climbed in the water and smiled swimming around in the water. Brewster walked to the edge and sat down. Tyne swam over lying her head on his lap. He held Tyne's head close to him. She nuzzled him gently and Brewster watched her. "he's really worried about her." I murmured looking at Zack and Fletch. "I know. But there's not much we can do about this." Zack murmured. I looked back and Brewster was watching Tyne. She nosed Brewster gently till he got on her back. She went off swimming around the lake with Brewster on her back. He smiled holding her tightly. Fletch smiled watching her closely. Tyne stayed in the water. We headed back to the motel room leaving Tyne be for a while.

**Brewster's P.O.V.**

The others headed back inside but I stayed with Tyne. I had missed her since she had been first taken. I sighed leaning on Tyne as she swam around in the water. It was starting to help cool her scales down. Tyne looked at me as I jumped into the water. I smiled pouring some water down her back. She purred softly nuzzling me gently. I smiled stroking her scales gently. "don't worry Tyne. We'll help you." I murmured. "thanks Brew." she murmured. I kept pouring water over her. The sun started to set and it cooled down. Tyne stayed in the water though to be safe. I sat on the bank and Tyne looked at me. "you should go back to the motel. The others will want you." she said. "I want you." I murmured hugging her neck. "I'll stay the night with ya. To make sure ya okay." she purred nuzzling up against me. I smiled lying down on the grass looking up at the stars. "do you think that all the people who said you couldn't make it are up there watching us saying "told you that you wouldn't make it." and stuff like that?" I asked. "possibly. But they haven't won yet." she said lying her head on my chest. I stroked her scales gently. She sighed closing her eyes falling asleep. I went to sleep soon after her.

The next morning I woke up with something licking me. I opened my eyes to see Tyne licking my cheek. "oh good. You're awake." she said. "what's wrong?" I asked sitting up. "it's happening again. I'm heating up." she whimpered and I climbed in the water. "alright, get down in the water till it's just your head out." I said and she nodded doing it. I kept her face cool and she sighed softly. "what's wrong lad?" I heard Cormac ask and I looked up to see him walking over. "she's heating up again." I murmured and he walked over. "the poor lassie." he murmured touching her gently. He started helping me cool her down. Tyne then dove under water splashing us both. "Tyne!" we both shouted and she surfaced smiling. She dove back under water and I looked at Cormac. "ah well. At least we'll be nice and cool." he said and I smiled.

After about an hour Zack came out with Fletch and Kara. I smiled up at Kara as she sat down on the edge. I walked over to her. "you alright?" I asked and she nodded. "yeah. I'm fine." she said kissing my cheek. "how's mum?" I sighed. "she started burning up again this morning." I said. "and so we had to get her wet again." Zack laughed. "she's not the only wet one!" he said. "yeah that's cause she splashed us diving underwater!" Cormac said and Fletch chuckled. "right. Of course she did." he murmured. "hey she did!" we both said as Tyne came up to surface. She smiled diving back down. She splashed water up soaking Kara, Zack, and Fletch. "see!" Cormac said and they looked at each other. We burst out laughing and Tyne surfaced smiling happily to herself. "cheeky bitch." Fletch murmured and Tyne shot him a glare. "I can hear you know! And when I'm sorted I can easily kick ya ass!" she snapped and Fletch smiled. "course you can baby." he murmured. We sighed and Tyne whimpered as the day started to heat up. We looked at Tyne and she passed out. Cormac gasped as he and I held Tyne's head above the water. Zack ran over into the water holing her gently. "please be okay baby. Please." Zack whispered and Fletch held Kara.


	24. Chapter 24

**Brewster's P.O.V.**

I looked up to see Andrea get out of a truck. He opened up the back. "get mum in there. It's refrigerated. I know where she has to go." he said. Zack nodded and we got Tyne into the back of the truck. Andrea got in the drivers side and Kara got in the front. Us four stayed in the back with Tyne. He headed off away from the motel. Tyne stirred slightly in the coolness in the back of the truck. Fletch sat at her head with her head on his lap. Her eyes fluttered open looking up at him. She smiled kissing the top of her head. "where are we?" she whimpered. "in a refrigerated truck heading somewhere. Andrea said he knew what had to be done." he said softly and she nodded slowly. He sighed softly stroking her gently and she closed her eyes again. I looked at Zack who put his arm around me. "don't worry kiddo. We'll get her fixed up." he said and I sighed leaning on him watching Tyne closely.

We drove for half an hour when we came to a stop. Tyne opened her eyes and then the back of the truck opened. "c'mon mum." Andrea said patting her side and she crawled out. We followed to see ourselves in the mountains. It was really cool. There was a waterfall leading into a stream running through the mountains. Birds and butterflies flew all around. Trees bordered the edges of the stream and the surrounding areas. Kara smiled pulling out her drawing book. She sat down on a rock drawing. Tyne looked around and smiled. She dove into the water and sighed softly. The water was crystal clear. Fish swam around her legs and I smiled. Cormac walked into the water. We had a few buckets that we used to pour water over Tyne. She purred lying down in the water. Fletch smiled leaning on a tree by Kara watching. Zack smiled looking up at Tyne. He reached his hand out and she nuzzled it gently. Zack sighed softly stroking her. Kara smiled to herself. "whatcha think?" she asked holding up her book with a picture of us all with Tyne in the water. "wonderful baby." Zack said smiling and she grinned leaning on Fletch and he smiled stroking her hair. I looked up at Tyne who was watching me closely. I smiled stroking her side gently.

We had been there for about an hour when we heard some vehicles heading our way. We looked up and the others pulled up. Calley got out and walked over with Lexie and Zuka. "well you guys are soaked." Calley said and Zack smiled. "yeah. Tyne likes splashing." he murmured and Taya laughed running over. She climbed on her back followed by all the other kids. "she's the best aunt ever." Rox murmured hugging her and Tyne purred. Rag came over and smiled at Tyne. "I always said you had a big potential." he said and Tyne rolled her eyes. "shut up." Fletch murmured smiling. Kyle come over by Kara with Zab, Rachel, and Jason. "c'mon Kara." he said. "you should be with ya mum." he said and she smiled. "alright." she said and they went off climbing on Tyne. Calley kept Blade close while Fletch had Blaze. Zuka had Caiden who was busy watching us. "well, looks like Tyne's happy." Calley said softly as she played around with the kids in the water. "so any reason you came here?" Zack asked. "yeah. The Pettigrew kids are in my car. Kaikarah came for them and Lori just watched." Calley said. Zack sighed softly looking over at her car. The kids came out and M'kaela was bleeding badly. Zack gasped and she looked at him. "that's what Kaikarah did?" he asked. "no sir. That's what mum did. She came here with Kaikarah." she said and I heard Tyne growl softly. "uhh...Zack." I murmured. "not now Brewster." he said looking at the cut. Tyne spread her wings. "Zack!" Cormac and I both yelled. "oh what?!" he snapped turning around as Tyne flew into the air. "Tyne!" Zack snapped. "you better land missy." he growled and Tyne eyed him before taking off. We ran off getting in our cars and taking off after her.

We followed her closely to see her heading back towards the city. We followed closely as Tyne started to drop dangerously. "the heats affecting her!" Andrea said watching her closely. "well we can't do anything." Taya said looking at him. "pull over!" Andrea murmured and I pulled over. He got out and phased taking off after Tyne. The others all stopped watching him and Tyne. Andrea came under Tyne. "mum. Land for god's sake! You're gonna injure yourself!" he snapped. Tyne spotted Lori walking down the street and growled. She flew at Lori ignoring Andrea. Tyne shot a blast of power at Lori. She gasped jumping back. She looked up at Tyne and smiled. "well well well. Little miss dragon. Guess who's really mad that you escaped? That's right. Kaikarah." she said smirking. Tyne glared at her. "who cares?! You hurt children! I hate people who do that. I hated you to start with but this makes it worse!" she hissed slashing at her. "try phasing. Make it easier to fight." she murmured and Tyne did so. "she can't fight like that!" I yelled getting out. "really? Let's just see then." Lori said smirking. Tyne ran at her. She drew her swords slashing at her. She howled as it cut into her. Lori kicked Tyne back but Tyne caught her feet. She ran at her again. She punched her into a wall before punching her in the stomach. We watched at Tyne and Lori fought it out. Lori eventually ran off. Tyne swayed dropping to the ground in pain. I ran over picking her up. "Zack! She's burning up again!" I yelled. Zack got me into the back of the truck and shut the door. Tyne started to cool down a bit. "I hurt so much. To much pain." she whimpered. "phase back then." I said softly and she did so. She sighed lying her head in my arms gently. I stroked her gently as we drove back to the mountains.

We pulled up at the stop where we had been. We pulled up and Zack opened the back of the truck. We got her out and into the water. She sunk off into the water sighing softly. "can't we giver her something?" Fletch asked walking over to her. Tyne nuzzled him gently and he held her tightly. "I want her back with me." he murmured. "I can try but no promises." Lexie said and he sighed softly. "fine. Just make it snappy." he muttered and she nodded. "but why is she heating up?" Taya asked. "well the thing is, the potions they used in her are made to do this to her. It sort of a way to punish her for leaving. If she was at the building, she wouldn't burn up. But they add stuff to it to make it happen so she will hopefully go back to them." Lexie said and Fletch growled holding her closer. "no one touches my girl." he hissed and she nodded. She went off to her car pulling out a few things and started rummaging around through it. I watched Fletch and Tyne. Fletch never took his gaze off her once the whole time. "they really love each other hey Zack?" I said looking at him and he nodded. "why do you say that?" he asked. "it's just after everything that's happened and everything they've been through, they still love each other. Just as much as they always had." I said and Zack smiled. "that's what love does kiddo. Keeps you together." he said and I smiled. We looked back over at them and Fletch had his head resting on hers. "we'll head back to the motel and that way Lexie can work better. You can stay here with mum." Shihzuka said and Fletch smiled as his eyes looked at us. "okay. Come back in the mornin' but ring me first so I can make sure she's awake and ready for it." he said and we nodded. His eyes went back to looking at Tyne as he nuzzled her gently. We left the two of them be.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

The others left and I sighed softly. "Fletchy?" Tyne whispered. "hmm? What's up babe?" I murmured stroking her scales gently. "why do you still love me?" she asked and I looked at her. "because I do. What happened was not you. It was them controllin' ya." I said softly. "and besides, you're my everythin'. I love you and I always will." she purred nuzzling up against me. I rubbed the underside of her neck and she sighed leaning into it. "baby like that huh?" I whispered and she smiled. "I wish I could phase. I've missed having you all to myself." she said and I smirked. "ah poor girl." I said softly. She looked up at me sadly and I smiled. "don't look at me like that. It makes me feel guilty." I murmured and she kept staring up at me. "Tyne!" I snapped and she giggled looking down. I sighed leaning on her. "can't you phase?" I asked and she shook her head. "it hurts to much." she said and I sighed. "even if you lay really still?" I asked and she sighed. "please Tyne. I need you back how you were." I whispered and she climbed out of the water. She shook the water off and looked at me. "hey c'mon. You trust me right?" I asked and she phased. I smiled walking over pulling her against me. She hardly moved. She sighed softly resting her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair gently. I kissed her neck and she leaned into me more. "it hurts but I want it." she whispered holding my jacket. I rubbed her back gently. "just let me take control of ya. Once I do that, then it'll hurt less." I said sitting down leaning on a rock. I held her on my lap and she looked up at me. "no. no more controlling me. Please." she begged and I looked at her. "I'm not actually gonna control ya fully. Just what happens till ya get back to normal. I'm not gonna control ya mind and that like Draco did." I said and she gripped onto my jacket tightly. I pushed her hair back lifting her gaze up meeting mine. "stop freakin' out so much that I'm gonna hurt ya. I'm not." I whispered before kissing her gently. She sighed kissing me back. I smiled running a hand through her hair pulling her closer to me as I deepened the kiss.

A minute later she sat up a bit more. She pulled away from me. "I need you." she whispered. "but I don't wanna hurt ya." I murmured stroking her cheek gently. "I'll put up with the pain. I've missed ya." she whimpered and I smiled. "I can't refuse ya when ya like that." I said and she pulled my jacket off. "good." she murmured. I lay her down climbing over her. I leaned over kissing her gently as I ran my hands up her shirt. She kissed me back keeping me close to her. I reached down taking her pants off. She reached down undoing mine. She managed to pull them off but I could see the pain going through her. She sighed leaning back. "this is gonna be painful." I warned as I got rid of the rest of our clothes. "don't care. I'm a dragon and Chuggineer. I'm tough." she said looking up at me. I shrugged knowing it was pointless trying to talk her out of it. I pushed into her rocking into her gently to start. She groaned softly pulling me down to her kissing me. I kept it up gently picking up speed. I kept her close as I continued. She held me tightly and I could hear soft whimpers escaping as I continued. I stopped and she looked at me. "why did you stop?" she asked. "I'm hurtin' ya. I can't do that." I said and she frowned. "Fletch! I need this. Do it. I don't care." she said firmly and I sighed. "look at ya. A Chuggineer with tattoos and a kick ass assassin who's afraid of hurtin' his wife. C'mon. You're tougher than that." she said smiling. I rolled my eyes as I continued. We went on for a while before we both climaxed. "c'mon. do it again." she whispered in my ear and I did as she wanted.

We went for most of the night till we both started to get tired. I pulled out and we both got dressed. I sighed lying next to her. "I'm so sore." she murmured. "I did warn ya." I murmured. "I'm not complainin'. I needed that and you did it." she said and I looked at her. "Fletch I wouldn't tell ya to do somethin' if I didn't want ya to do it." she murmured and I nodded. "it just felt wrong." I said pulling her close. She snuggled up to me. "Fletch. I'm fine." she said and I kept her close against me. "I love you Fletch." she whispered looking up at me. I smiled kissing her cheek. "I love you too." I said softly. "do you mean that?" she asked and I just looked at her. "I'm kiddin' ya!" she said smirking and I shook my head. "you do mean it. That's why you did what I needed." she said and I purred softly. "you gonna sleep like that or are you phasing?" I asked. "no. like this. I need to hold ya. I'll phase tomorrow." she said and I nodded. "sleep well my little fighter." I murmured. "you two my only lover." she said and I purred. "and there'll only ever be one." I whispered and she smiled. "course there will be. You." she said and I nuzzled her. She sighed softly drifting off to sleep in my arms. I sighed keeping her close to me as I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I woke up slightly to see the sun starting to rise over the horizon. I stirred feeling for Tyne. I panicked when I didn't feel her. I opened my eyes to see her gone. "TYNE!" I yelled sitting up. Tyne jumped through the trees landing at my feet. "you called Fletchy?" she asked and I hugged her tightly. "don't do that to me! I thought somethin' had happened to ya." I murmured. She purred nuzzling me. "sorry Fletch." she said softly. I sighed pulling away. "what were ya doing anyway?" I asked. "chasin' some animals." she said sitting down. "ahh, why?" I asked looking up at her. "duh! Cause I wanted to!" she said and I shook my head. "crazy overgrown lizard." I murmured walking over to the water cleaning myself up. Tyne smirked coming up behind me and pushed me into the water. "TYNE!" I growled and she smiled. "what? What did I do?" she asked and I glared at her crossing my arms. "oh c'mon hotshot. It's not **that** bad." she murmured climbing into the water. I climbed onto her back. "whatever bitch." I murmured lying down on her back. She smiled swimming around the lake.

I heard my phone ringing a while later. I got off Tyne and grabbed it. "who are ya and what do ya want?!" I snapped. "Fletch it's Zack." he said. "oh sorry Zack. What can I do for ya?" I asked. "you said to ring before we came up so ya could make sure Tyne was ready." he said. "oh yeah right! Yep she's ready for ya." I said and turned around as Tyne splashed into the water sending a wave of water at me. It hit me soaking me again. "Tyne!" I yelled and she laughed. "hey Fletch." Zack said softly. "what?" I murmured. "be nice to her." he said. "oh yeah whatever. See ya when ya get here." I growled hanging up. I sat down leaning on a rock watching Tyne. She smiled swimming around in the water.

A while later Zack pulled up with Lexie, Taya, and the Chuggineers. Zack came over to Tyne. "has Fletch been nice to you?" he asked and Tyne shrugged. "sorta." she said and Zack frowned. "oh poor baby. Daddy's here now. He'll look after ya." he said and I crossed my arms. Zack smirked stroking Tyne gently. Taya came over sitting on my lap. "don't worry dad. Uncle Zack's just being crazy." she said hugging me. "at least someone cares." I murmured hugging her back. "hey I care!" Tyne snapped. "wouldn't know it." I said. "oh yeah? We'll see about that." she murmured. "alright shut up you two!" Kara snapped and we looked at her. "do you want this sorted or not?" she asked looking at Tyne who nodded. "right. So leave dad alone. You're the one causing trouble." she murmured sitting next to me. Cormac laughed. "shut up you!" Zack said and Brewster laughed. "you too!" I murmured. "I can't help it!" Brewster said smiling. "you guys are crazy." Cormac said and Brewster nodded. "hey it's family. What did ya expect?" Tyne asked. "I love Fletch and he knows that." I smiled looking at her. "yeah. But you have to be nice to me remember?" I said and she sighed. "remember last night. You owe me." I said and she nodded. "what about last night" Zack asked. "nothin'." we both said and he eyed the two of us. "it better be nothin' or else." he murmured holding Tyne close.

Lexie came over with the meds that she'd been working on. She put the meds into a needle. "alright. Ready?" she asked and Tyne whimpered backing away. Zack grabbed her gently. "hey baby it's alright. It's fine." he murmured. "I know I can trust her but it scares me." she whimpered. "hey hey baby. It's gonna be fine. Daddy's got you safe. Fletch is right there and so are your kids. It'll be fine." he said as Lexie injected it into her. Tyne flinched snapping at her. She then stopped and Lexie smiled stroking her. "you'll feel better soon." she said and Tyne sighed. "so that'll make her temperature go back to normal?" I asked and she nodded. "and stop the pain." she said and I smiled. "that's good." I said and Tyne held me tightly smiling. I kissed the top of her head gently and she purred. "will mum get back to her normal self soon?" she asked and I nodded slowly. "I hope so honey." I murmured and she sighed. "Kara cut herself again." she murmured. "Kara what?!" Zack asked looking over at her. "Kara cut herself." she repeated. Zack and I looked at Kara. She looked away from us keeping silent. "baby why did you do that?" I asked. "I couldn't help it. I freaked out with all this." she whispered. Brewster walked over holding her tightly. "what am I gonna do with ya?" Zack murmured and Kara just looked at him. "how about you try hiding all her knives." Lexie said and Kara shook her head. "you can't. I hide them all." she said and Brewster sighed. "Kara don't cut please? Zack doesn't like it. No one likes it. It's painful and you and Tyne need to stop doing it." he said. "Taya does it too." Kara said and I looked at Taya. "well let's head home shall we?" Taya murmured walking off and I pulled her back. "alright. No one is to cut themselves again...understand?" I said and the three of them looked at each other and then shrugged. "we'll try." Tyne murmured and I sighed softly keeping Taya close.

We waited a while and Tyne climbed out of the water shaking herself off. Lexie came over taking her temperature. "alright. It's working." she said and we smiled. "try phasing." she said. Tyne phased and moved around very carefully. I got up putting Taya down and watched. Tyne smiled. "it doesn't hurt!" she said hugging Lexie. I smiled and she turned looking at me. She ran over hugging me and I smiled keeping her close. "it doesn't hurt." she whispered. "I know. I can see that." I murmured softly. She smiled pulling away. She hugged Taya and Kara tightly. She hugged Cormac and he smiled. "good to have ya back lassie." he said kissing her cheek. She smiled going to Brewster. "thanks for helping me Brew." she said kissing his cheek. "anything for you Tyne." he said holding her tightly. She turned looking at Zack. He smiled as she dove into his arms. "and my dad can finally hold me again." she said and Zack purred nuzzling her. "my baby girl." he murmured keeping her close. "let's just get you back to the motel." he murmured picking her up. We headed back to the car and we headed off.

We arrived back at the motel and Zack got out. I got out of the the front. I went round the back with Zack. Kara was in the back with Tyne was in the back with Brewster and Cormac. Taya, Kara, and Lexie were behind them. Zack opened the door and I got Tyne out holding her close. "and you boys can walk." Zack said and Cormac sighed. "oh fine." he murmured smiling. He got out and Brewster hit him in the back of the head. "he's our boss. Not servant." he said and Zack shook his head. Taya climbed out onto Zack's back smiling. Kara followed her watching Taya smiling. Zack turned sweeping her off her feet. "my little princess." he murmured nuzzling her gently. "you're big princess actually." Taya corrected. "she'll always be my little princess." he said and they both smiled. Lexie got out and shut the door and I locked the car. We headed inside and Zuka looked up at us and smiled. "mum's home!" he called and the other kids ran out. I put Tyne on her feet and she smiled holding all the kids close. Zack set Kara and Taya on their feet and sighed sitting down. I sighed sitting by him leaning on him. "at least she's back." I said and he nodded watching Tyne. I looked up at him and the protectiveness was plain in his eyes. "I'll let you keep Tyne for a few nights." I whispered and he looked at me and smiled. "thanks kiddo. But that means you have to help Cal with the kids." he said. "no problem." I said and he smiled. Calley came over. "you'd be surprised sometimes Fletch." she said smiling and I shook my head watching the kids.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

We got everything back to a sorted state in the motel. Once we had dinner, Jay, Tia, Blade, Blaze, Kevin and Abby all were put to bed. I watched Fletch and Calley putting the kids to bed. Jay refused to listen to Calley most nights until Shihzuka came over but having Fletch there made a big difference as he went right to bed. I sighed softly keeping Tyne close to me. As time passed Jakkie, Hawk, Nix, Kara and Taya made their way to bed falling asleep rather quickly. Rox, Kyle, Zab, Rachel, and Jason went to bed soon after along with Lori's three kids. Calley fell asleep after that exhausted from looking after the kids and the pregnancy didn't help. Lexie came out. "I'm gonna head to bed Tyne. Yell if you need me." she said and Tyne nodded. "just don't work to hard. You're preggie too." Tyne said and Lexie nodded smiling. Shihzuka went over to Lexie. "have a good sleep mum." he said smiling and Tyne purred. "you too kiddo." he went off to his room with Lexie. Andrea went to bed after having spent a lot of time talking to Fletch. Brewster and Cormac followed. Fletch was soon after. I sighed looking at Tyne. "you gonna go to sleep kiddo?" I asked and she shrugged. "you better. You need the rest." I said and she sighed holding me tightly. "I didn't tell Fletch because he's worried enough about me but I had huge nightmares last night." she whispered and I held her tighter. "shh. It's alright. Daddy's got you." I said softly. She sighed leaning into me. I stayed awake for a few hours watching over Tyne till she fell asleep in my arms. I sighed softly drifting off to sleep.

I had been asleep for a few hours when I woke up after feeling Tyne thrashing about. "Tyne?" I said and she whimpered. "no. don't touch me. Don't do it." she whimpered softly. "Tyne. It's alright." I stroked her hair gently. She calmed a bit and I sighed. She then let a soft whimper escape before she screamed. Fletch ran out followed by Calley and Shihzuka. Taya ran out with her ears covered. I grabbed Tyne pulling her against me. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed me away. "don't touch me you monster!" she whimpered. Taya uncovered her ears and turned the light on. Tyne looked at me before diving into my arms. "dad. Hold me." she whimpered. "I am holding you." I said holding her close to me. "hold me tighter. I don't feel you holding me. He's still got me." she whimpered and I looked up at Fletch who sighed softly. "Tyne you're safe with us." he said softly. Taya held Fletch tightly. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Taya asked and Fletch nodded. He picked her up. "I'll leave you guys to her. Taya needs her sleep." he said and I nodded. He went off and Calley went into the kitchen. Shihzuka walked over sitting next to Tyne. "mum. No one other than uncle Zack has hold of you." he said softly and she looked at him. "no. he's not holdin' me." she whispered gripping me tighter. Shihzuka looked up at me as I held her tighter. "do you want me to get Lex?" he asked and I shook my head. "she needs her rest." I said and he shrugged. "well what about mum?" he asked and Calley came in with a drink for her. "here darling. Drink this." she said handing her the hot drink. Tyne eyed her and I took it from Calley. "c'mon baby." I said and she drank a bit. She eventually took the cup from my hands drinking it herself. I sighed softly and Calley sat down. Tyne handed me the cup and I took it. A minute later Tyne blacked out. "what's wrong with her?" Zuka asked looking at Cal. "Lex told me to give it to her next time she was like this. It'll clear her mind of the nightmare. She's hoping it'll help her sleep but she's worried that Tyne may still refuse to sleep." Calley said and he nodded. They both headed back to bed. I kept Tyne close to me for the rest of the night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Tyne stirred waking up the next morning. I still had an iron grip on her. She looked at me and snuggled up against me. I smiled kissing the top of her head. "morning baby girl." I whispered and she purred. "morning dad." she said softly. I ran my hand through her hair softly keeping her close to me. She sighed resting her head on my chest. "dad?" she asked. "yes?" I asked. "what happened last night?" she asked and I looked at her. "who do you mean?" I asked. "well, I remember waking up and wanting you to hold me. But something was inside me. Wanting me to stay awake or something but then I went to sleep again." she looked up at me fixing her eyes on mine. "so what happened?" I kissed her cheek gently. "you're best not to know." I whispered and she nodded. "I thought so." I sighed softly. "I'm sorry baby. But it really is best if you don't know about what happened last night." I said and she held me tighter. I looked at her and her eyes were full of fear. Something told me that not all the nightmare had been erased and it was bugging her to know the rest of it. "how about we go out?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled slight. "me and you?" she asked. "me and you." I said and she nodded kissing my cheek. "yes please!" I smiled getting up and we got ready.

We headed out to the city after a bit. I took Tyne's hand gently and she squeezed it tightly. "don't leave my side." she whispered and I nodded. "I won't. It never even crossed my mind." I said and she smiled softly. We walked past the mall and she let out a small shriek diving to the other side of me holding my arm. She watched it closely as we walked past it. She sighed softly once we had got to the next block. We walked a bit further till we passed some guys on the road. Tyne watched them closely letting go of me. "keep up Tyne." I said. "alright." she said softly. The next thing I knew Tyne screamed. I turned around and the guys ran away from her. I growled and Tyne dove over to me holding me tightly. She had blood running down her arm. "what did they do?" I asked. "they tried to attack me. But one of them did actually manage it." she whimpered and I kissed her cheek. "stay close to me while I deal with them." I said and she nodded. I headed off and she followed me. I saw them talking to each other. I pulled my hood on. "alright you guys. Let's see how you like it when I deal with you for messin' with my girl!" I snapped and they turned looking in my direction. I jumped down holding my axe and they froze. "hey we never touched the girl." one said and I looked at Tyne. "he's the one that got me!" she whimpered and I growled glaring at them. "really?" I asked. I hit him in the head with my axe and he fell down. "don't mess with my girl!" I hissed slamming him into a wall. The others backed off. He growled running at me. I punched him sending him back and he hit the ground. I walked over looking at my axe. "you want me to end this miserable bastards life baby?" I asked running my fingers along the edge of the axe. "end it dad." she said and I smiled. "as you wish baby." I raised my axe and slammed my axe into his stomach cutting down. He went limp. I walked away. "let that be a lesson to you lot." I snapped glaring at the others. I healed Tyne's arm and she held onto me as I walked off.

I kept her close to me and she refused to let go of me. I didn't care if she didn't though. I had missed her a lot recently. I put my arm around her keeping her close to me. We stopped after a while and sat on top of a building. "dad. Hold me tighter." she whimpered. "I am darlin'." I said looking at her. "no. hold me tighter." she buried her face in my shirt. I sighed resting my head on hers. "baby it's alright. I've got you safe." I murmured and she held me tighter. I sighed stroking her hair gently. "poor baby." I said softly kissing the top of her head gently. She leaned on me more and I kept her close. "I never knew you two could be so hard to find." a voice said and we turned around to see Fletch. "you two really know how to make it hard to find." I smiled as he sat down on the other side of Tyne. "what's wrong with Tyne?" he asked. "some guy attacked her and she wants me to hold her but she's insisting that I'm not holding her." I said and he sighed softly leaning on her back. Tyne whimpered softly. "you're not holdin' me are ya?" she asked looking up at me. "baby I am. Believe me." I said pulling her onto my lap. "but I can't feel it. I'm still scared." she whispered. "you will be for a while baby. This isn't gonna be an easy time." I said and she buried her face in me sobbing. I looked at Fletch who leaned on the two of us. "baby. Zack's got ya. He's not gonna let go of ya." he said and Tyne sniffed. "I know but I'm scared." Fletch sighed softly. "my poor girl." he murmured kissing her cheek gently. I held them both close watching the city as people went around their daily work.

Tyne eventually cried herself to sleep. I held her tightly looking at Fletch. "what are we gonna do with her?" he asked. "I don't know. I was just about to ask ya that." I said softly stroking Tyne's hair. She whimpered softly grabbing me tighter. "she's havin' another nightmare." Fletch said looking at her. Tyne suddenly screamed and her eyes snapped open. She looked at me and shrieked pulling away from me. "Tyne?" Fletch asked and Tyne looked at him backing up. "don't touch me." she whimpered and we looked at each other. "what's wrong Tyne?" I asked. "no! Just stay away from me." she murmured. "Tyne watch out!" Fletch yelled as she got closer to the edge. She stepped back falling off the building. The two of us rushed over and Tyne screamed. Her body slammed into the sidewalk below us. We both gasped before taking off down the building to her. Peopled surrounded her and someone called the EMTs. I pushed through them with Fletch following. We dropped to her side. "no. baby ya have to be alright." I whispered stroking her hair. Fletch held her hand in his checking for a pulse. "it's there but not very strong." he whispered. Tyne opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me and whimpered softly. A minute later the EMTs showed up. They came over to her with a gurney. They went to take Tyne and she growled softly. "Don't touch me!" she hissed and they stopped. "Baby they have to. Ya have to go up to the hospital." Fletch whispered. "no. I wanna stay with you two." she whimpered. "but ya didn't want us to touch ya." I murmured now very confused by her. "no. I didn't want my father to touch me. He was there." she said softly and I looked at Fletch. "of course he was baby. How did I not see that." I looked at Fletch and shrugged. "look, they'll take ya there and we'll meet ya at the hospital." Fletch said and she nodded slowly. They took her and left leaving Fletch and I watching.

I then turned to Fletch as we headed to the motel to get Taya. "what did she mean he was there? It was only us." Fletch said looking at me. "I don't know." I murmured thinking. "unless when she woke up, the nightmare seemed real so to her, rather than seein' you and me, she saw her father so assumed he was there." Fletch sighed softly. "he's gonna wish he was never born by the time we're finished with him." he murmured and I smiled. "yep." I said nodding. He leaned on me gently. "think we'll ever get her back to normal?" he asked and I nodded. "yeah. We'll do it somehow." I said holding him close. "don't worry kiddo. We'll work it all out." he nodded slowly. We got to the motel and collected Taya before heading back to the hospital. It was a silent trip out to the hospital as we were all worried about her.

We arrived at the hospital and a nurse came out to us. "how's Tyne?" I asked. "mrs. Kowalski is suffering injuries in her back and is in surgery. She'll be alright assuming she does as she should and rests. She has got broken ribs as well which will affect her too. Although it was a job and a half getting her into the surgery to start with. We had to put her to sleep in order to move her." she said and we nodded. "that's all fine but will she actually be alright when she comes out?" Taya asked crossing her arms. "I'm sure she will be. We have the best doctors working on her right now." the nurse said and Taya eyed her. "she'll be alright." Fletch murmured holding Taya close. Taya sighed holding him tightly. We walked off and sat down waiting to hear any word on Tyne.

We had been there for two hours. Fletch paced up and down the floor. Taya watched him. "I thought he said mum would be fine?" she said turning to me. "yeah. But when things start to take a long time, he starts to worry." I said and she smiled. "dad. You know mum will be fine. You said yourself that she would be fine." Taya murmured and Fletch looked at her. "yeah well that was different. I'm now worried. But you are not to worry. I'll do both our worrying." he said and Taya looked at me before leaning on my arm. I put it around her holding her close to me. "you alright?" I asked. "just hoping mum will be fine." she said and I nodded. "don't worry. She's a tough girl. She'll make it." I said and Taya smiled. She hugged me tightly. We watched Fletch pace the floor. Then the nurse came out. "mr. Kowalski?" she said and his head shot up looking at her. "what?" he asked. "your wife is out of surgery and in that room." she said pointing to it. Fletch was gone withing seconds and into Tyne's room. Taya and I followed and he was next to Tyne nuzzling her. Tyne held him tightly. "what happened?" she whispered. "you thought we were gonna hurt ya. You were living another nightmare." Fletch whispered and she burst into tears. "hey it's alright." Fletch murmured kissing her cheek. "I'm never going to sleep again." Tyne whimpered. Fletch held her tighter. "hang in there baby. I'll get you through this." he murmured kissing her neck. Taya climbed up next to her and I stood behind Taya. "don't worry mum. You have all of us." Taya said softly and Tyne smiled slightly. Tyne looked over at me and I took her hand gently. "trust them Tyne. We'll help you get over all this. You just have to trust us a bit more than what you normally have to." I said and she nodded slowly. She leaned into Fletch more and he smiled holding her tightly. "but that does mean you will have to stay at home more most of the time." I said and she nodded. "it's gonna be fine. I'll spend my time with you. It's been a while since I had quality time with you." he murmured and Tyne stroked his cheek smiling. "sound fun." she whispered and I looked at Taya who smiled. "good mum." she said and Tyne giggled.

I went off to get Tyne discharged so we could take her home. Taya followed. "sir we can't let her out under you. Our files say that you aren't her father." the nurse said. I stared at her. "damn it I've been her father since I found her as a child!" I snapped. "sorry sir but you name isn't her father." she said. "well who the hell does it say is her father?!" I hissed. "Kaikarah Escamilla." she said and I growled softly reaching for my axe. Taya dove behind the wall as I pulled my axe off my belt. The nurse looked at me a bit shocked. "you have exactly three seconds to hand me the discharge papers." I said sitting my axe on the top of the desk. "are you threatening me sir?" she asked. "yeah. You can call it that." I growled. "oh. Hold on then." she said. She grabbed some paper and handed me the forms. "just fill them out." she said and I watched her closely as I did so. Taya crept out back over to me. "hey ma'am?" she said climbing up my back. "yes?" she asked looking at her. "you better change that name of her father. He's not her father. This man here is and if you don't change it, your dead meat." she said and I smiled putting my axe back on my belt. "and then I'll also be dealing with you and so will my dad and that won't be pretty!" I walked off with Taya feeling quite happy with herself and the nurse started work on it. We got Tyne and took her out of the hospital back home and Taya told Tyne about all that had happened keeping Tyne happy on the way home. I just hoped she'd be alright at home. She hated being inside all the time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Calley's P.O.V.**

Tyne had been home for a few days. Lexie was getting along alright with the pregnancy as was I. Neither of us had many problems which we were happy about. One morning I was outside the motel room having a coffee. I rested my hand on my stomach looking down. "my little baby." I murmured. I sighed looking up to see a teenager walking over towards me. I tilted my head feeling that I knew this boy. He stopped and looked over in my direction. He walked over closer. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" he asked. ""I don't know. I was just thinking the same thing." I said standing up. "I'm Calley Zielinski by the way." I said and he looked at me. "Calley? You mean mum?" he asked. "excuse me?" I asked. "I'm Calem." he said and I stared at him. "my...baby?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled hugging him tightly. "but what's with the Zielinski part?" he asked. "probably because she's married." I heard Zack's voice come. I turned and he walked over with Tia. "who he?" he asked looking at Calem. "oh this is Calem. He's my...son." I said and Zack looked at me confused. "Jackman and my son. I had him before I got up with you." I said and Zack nodded. "and you are?" Calem asked. "Zack. Foreman of the Chuggineers, married to your mother, and at the moment keeping this family safe." he said. Calem nodded. "who's she?" he asked looking at Tia. "this is our youngest daughter Tia. Roxane is our oldest. She's inside with her sister Nicole and brother Jeremy." I said and then leaned on Zack. "and I'm pregnant with another." I said. Calem nodded and then backed away a bit. "I should probably go." he said and I looked at him and then Zack. "ah no. you can stay. If Calley is your mother, then you stay with us. Jackman can still be your father I will respect that but you are family." Zack said and I smiled holding him. "oh yeah like I'm gonna go see that bastard." he murmured. Zack and I both looked at him. "what do you mean?" I asked. "Jackman. He came to hunt me down and I saw him talking with Derek a while ago which got me a bit worried." he said and I looked at Zack. "I guess we'll have to go investigate that to then." he said and I took his hand gently. "you're not gonna let Jackman take me from you though? Are you?" I asked. "are you daft or something. Course I'm not." he said and I sighed. "so I'll be happy with you guys if that's all the same." Calem said and we nodded. We headed inside to work things out.

We got inside and sat down. The kids ran over and were talking to Calem while I talked to Zack. "why didn't you tell me about him?" Zack asked. "I don't know." I said. "I wouldn't have married you if I knew Jackman was already with you." he said and I grabbed him. "no I love you. Jackman was nothing compared to you." I said looking up at him. He looked at me and smiled. "I love you too." he whispered back. I held him tightly. "Jackman going to come after me." I said. "why?" he asked. "because I hid Calem from Jackman. He didn't want to get me pregnant." I said and Zack held me tightly. "we'll work something out together. But we have a big family to help." he said kissing my cheek. I smiled leaning into him. "hey dad." I heard Calem say and we looked up. "where's Jackman?" I said getting behind Zack. "no. Zack." he said and I looked at Calem. "you don't mind?" I asked and he shook his head. "at least he cares about ya." he said and I nodded. "that's true." I said kissing his cheek and he purred. "so yes?" Zack asked looking at Calem. "would you mind if when he comes for mum, if I deal with him?" he asked. "sure thing kiddo. Just be careful and if it get's to out of hand, I'll step in. deal?" he said and Calem smiled. "deal." I sighed leaning on Zack quite content.

Zack and I left the kids with Calem and watched from a distance. "now there are some rules." Rox said and Calem looked at her. "and they would be?" he asked. "well, never listen to the younger kids. They make up fake rules, like there's no bed time and stuff like that." she said and he smiled. "so usual little kid rules." he said and she nodded. "so what are their names? I know yours." he said. "okay, in the Kowalski family there's Shihzuka, Andrea, Taya, Kara, Tahatan, Cozbi, Abby, Kevin, Blade, and Blaze. Then there's Lexie's two kids, Jakkie and Jayden." Rox said. "and Kara has a baby boy named Caiden. Mom's pregnant as is Lexie. Then there are Brewster and Cormac who are Chuggineers. Uncle Fletch and auntie Tyne who are also Chuggineers. My boyfriend Kyle, my bestie Zabryna, her friends Rachel and Jason. And then Lori's three kids, Jonathon, M'kaela, and Adelaide." Calem nodded taking it all in. "alright. I think I've got it." he said and she giggled. "just say if you forget." he nodded. I smiled walking off leaving them be.

**Calem's P.O.V.**

The kids really took to me and I was pleased with that. Mum had a great family behind her now. "hey can you guys keep a secret?" I asked and they nodded. "has mum told dad about her baby?" I asked and Rox nodded. "she told him a while ago." Rox said. "so she said it wasn't his?" I asked. "what?" Rox asked turning to me. "I had been hanging around and saw mum with Derek. For a while one night I saw my actual dad arrive there. He went in to see her and he got her pregnant. It's Zack's kid but it's also Jackman's." I said and they gasped. "dada!" Tia yelled running out slowly. "what's up princess?" Zack asked. "Tia no!" we yelled racing after her. "mummy pregnant with Jackman child. It's yours and his child." she said and we all stopped. Zack stared at her. "who said so?" he asked. "Calem. He said he saw Jackman get in when the meanie had mummy." she said and I sighed. "I'm sorry. I was planning on saying so." I said looking down. Zack walked over to me. "it's alright kid. Jackman and Cal always had feelings for each other." he said and I looked at him. "I suggest we just let it go." I nodded. "Zack. I'm sorry." I heard mum say. He turned facing her. "look, it's fine. Just tell me next time." he said and she nodded.

Zack moved us again from where we were and we were gone for nine months. Tyne's condition got worse over the time. Dad had to be with her a lot as well as mum. Mum went into hospital and had her baby. Dad was there by her side the whole time. She had a boy and they named him Benjamin. She came back home and dad packed our stuff up. "where are we going?" I asked going over to him. "you'll see." he said. I heard a car pull up and then Jackman came in. Zack turned around. He grabbed his bags. "take care of them." Zack said and Jackman nodded. "what do you mean?" Mum asked walking over. "Look, you have feelings for Jackman still. Calem is his kid and so that one. I love you." he said. "wait. Hold on there a second Zack. Yeah I had feelings for her but that was before you married her. Yes Calem is my son but I never touched her after you two got married, let alone got her pregnant." dad said. Zack shook his head. "look at the child Jackman, he's got you in him. I had a DNA test on him. He's your child as well." he said. "Zack I don't want to lose you." mum said holding him. He sighed hugging her back. "Cal, sooner or later I'm going to fall back into the blood lust. Especially with Kaikarah after Tyne. I can't be the husband you need when I've got to protect Tyne and her family. I love you and I always will." he said pulling away. Tia grabbed him. "no go. Dada no go." she whimpered. He held her tightly and she sighed leaning into him. "she's not going to be happy if you go." mum said softly. "me go too." she whispered and Zack smiled. "I'm taking her with me." he said and mum sighed looking down. He kissed her gently. "I love you." he murmured. "I love you more than you will ever know." mum said softly and he left with Tia.

I turned around and Rox hugged me. I held her gently as Nix and Jerry both came over holding me. Mum turned to dad. "what do you mean you never got me pregnant?! I saw you do it! You said you were going to just before you knocked me out!" she snapped holding Ben close. "I never touched you! I don't understand!" he said sitting down on the couch. "well I want an explanation! I just lost the man I love." she said. Tears filled her eyes and Rox held her close. "what happened in there?" mum asked. "Calley, I say this will all truth and honesty. I haven't a fucking clue!" mum sighed leaning on Rox crying. Mum wasn't going to go so well without having him around with her. I could tell that already. She was so attached to him now.

A couple of days passed by and mum was doing alright. With us kids there it made it a bit easier to cope. I helped care for the kids and mum rested a lot with Benjamin. One morning we were trying to work out how dad didn't know about what he did to mum. We had been talking when Lexie came into the room "do you mind if I try something? To try and help work out the problem with the not remembering?" Lexie asked walking in. "be my guest." dad said. She pulled out a scanner and aimed it at dad. It scanned over him before it started beeping. She pressed a few buttons and then frowned. "alright. Give me half an hour to run all this through the computers." she said and he nodded.

She came back half an hour later. "I have bad news." she said. "what is it?" mum asked looking at her. "Jackman's got a microchip in him. It's basically the same as what Zack had when he tried to kill you when he went back into the blood lust and Kaikarah would decide when he'd strike." she said and mum stared at her. "basically, Kaikarah's put a chip in him and making him do that. He's hoping that it means Zack will leave with Tyne and her family meaning it's easier to attack her." she said and I looked at mum. "is that guy mental or something?!" I said and she growled softly. "close to it." she murmured and then looked at Lexie. "but that means it's worked!" she said and Lexie tilted her head. "how so?" she asked. "Zack left! Just before with Tia to go get Tyne and the others!" she said. "that bastard took him from me again!" she burst into tears and I sat next to her holding her. "mum, if this has happened before, then we can get him back right?" I asked and she looked up at him. "you haven't dealt with Kaikarah. You don't know the extent he'll go to keep this family separated." she whispered and I sighed. "we can do it though right? For Zack?" I said and she looked up at me. "do you really want to live without him. Knowing that Kaikarah has pulled this family apart? That he took him from you? That he did it and killed Tyne because of it? And probably her whole family?" I asked and Rox smiled. "he's got a point mum." she said softly. Mum smiled slightly. "well mr. I know what I'm talking about, how do you suggest we get this family back together?" she asked. "I say..." I said thinking. "yes?" she asked. "we go talk to Shihzuka. He knows his mum the best." I said walking off and she smiled. "I thought you had a plan?" she said and I shook my head. "nah. I just made it sound like that so you'd agree to go after him." I said and she laughed. We headed off to the room where Shihzuka was staying.

Lexie took us inside and Shihzuka looked up from his work. Jakkie was up on his back and Jay was sitting on the table watching. Mum laughed looking at them. "cheeky children huh Lex?" she said and Lexie nodded. "you wouldn't believe what trouble Zuka let's them get up to." she said smiling. "hey I'm not that bad!" he snapped and she smiled. "you better have a rest love. You look tired." mum said and Lexie nodded. "when's your baby due?" she asked. "I don't know. I have a week before it's going to be induced." she said and mum nodded. Lexie went off and lay down and the kids went with her. We sat down to talk to Shihzuka. We explained the whole situation to him and he nodded. "so what can we do to get them back?" Jackman asked. "well Lex's been trackin' mum since they left. We'd just have to get her to put the things into the computer and we could follow her. Once we find them, we'd have to see what kind of situation they're in and then work out how much of a fight we're gonna get into." he said and mum smiled. "you're amazing." she said and he smiled. "thanks auntie Cal." he said softly. I looked over at the news to see a reported there. **"This morning police found the man responsible for the recent deaths in the city. People have been found murdered in their homes and the children they had are gone. We found the man and he claims he was helping the children escape. But police don't believe it. Zack Zielinski will be taken to court over the matter at the end of the week."** the screen flicked to them putting him in the back of the car along with auntie Tyne. **"also his daughter Tyne Kowalski has been pressed with charges on murder, theft, break and enters, and kidnapping. She will be taken to court over the matter at the same time as her father."** I turned looking at mum who was staring at the TV as was Shihzuka. "daddy!" Rox said staring at it with tears in her eyes. "we have to go after them. Now!" she begged and mum nodded. "of course love." she said and we started to get ready. Rox and mum were both stressing as was Shihzuka. I had never seen him stressed but he was. I helped them all pack praying they'd be alright.

**Calem belongs to TheAngryArizonan! Used with her permission!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Calem's P.O.V.**

We got on a plane the next morning. Shihzuka's family, Rox's friends and the other Chuggineers all came with us too. Mum held Benjamin close to her. She hadn't been sleeping well recently. She started to drift off to sleep. I took Ben from her gently holding him close to me. I watched mum as she slept. "hey Calem?" Rox whispered and I looked at her. "what's wrong?" I asked. "listen to this." she said handing me her tablet. She had the news on it. I played it watching it as the same reporter came onto the screen. **"Tyne Kowalski has had her charges reviewed and the court has decided that she will not go through the court."** I sighed relieved. **"they have decided that she will go straight to her death sentence. Her father will still go through his court case at the end of the week."** I gasped staring at it. "they can't kill her!" I whispered and Rox nodded. "I know. But they will!" "they won't touch mum." Shihzuka hissed from across the plane. We looked at him and he looked back at us. "no one take her from my and my siblings." he said and we smiled. "we won't argue with that." I said and Rox nodded. Lexie took his hand gently. "baby it's alright." she whispered. He held her hand tightly and sighed.

Rox looked at me. "so what actually happened to you? Why weren't you with us?" she asked. "alright. Here's the story." I said and all the kids looked at me and I smiled. "so here were these two people. Calley and Jackman. They came along, met each other and hooked up. They were together but never married. Jackman wasn't planning on getting her pregnant and Calley was alright with that. Then one day I came along. Calley took her son away because Jackman didn't want it to happen. Once Calem was old enough, she sent him to boarding school and left. Calem grew up at the boarding school with some mates. Calem then returned to find out Calley had married Zack and had a family. Then he found out Jackman had a case of Kaikarah's Controlling meaning he got Calley pregnant. Zack left thinking it was the right thing but Calley wanted Zack back. How the story ends it yet to be discovered." I said and they laughed. "you're funny." Jerry said and I smiled. "thanks but that's what happened." I said and they nodded.

Hours later we arrived in America where they had been. We touched down and we all got off. We all headed off. We saw a huge mass in the center of the city. We stopped and headed through the crowd. The police were there with auntie Tyne. She was struggling to get out of their hold. Uncle Fletch watch holding his kids close. Taya was crying trying to get to her. They tied auntie Tyne up and the men loaded their guns. A figure jumped down on them in black. "don't you fucking dare touch her!" he growled. We turned and Shihzuka was gone. He pushed his hood back. Taya smiled. "Zuka! Don't let them hurt mum!" she yelled. The police headed towards him. He pulled out his swords cutting them. They stopped and then another black figure showed up. He pulled an axe off his belt and cut auntie Tyne free. She grabbed the figure holding him. He pushed his hood back and Zack glared at the police. "you dare touch my daughter again and I will kill you all!" he roared and the police aimed their guns at him. Zuka swung at them again knocking their guns out of their hands. "don't touch my family!" he hissed kicking the head officer back. The kids ran to us as uncle Fletch headed over drawing his swords. The police began to back away slowly. "alright. We'll let her go." the officer said eventually. "and Zack!" Shihzuka snapped. The officer said nothing. Zuka glared at him. "alright! Stand down. It's over." he said and the police left.

The kids ran over to auntie Tyne and uncle Fletch. Mum looked up at Zack. "Zack." she said and he looked over at her. He went to walk off when mum grabbed hold of him. "don't leave me. Please." she begged looking up at him. "Kaikarah put a chip in Jackman to control him. He knew you'd leave with Tyne and her family. It was to make it easier for him to get Tyne." she said and he looked down at her. "Zack, listen to me." dad said walking over. "Calley needs you. I'm not hers. I left Calley when you two got married. She's your wife and she's not been coping without you." he said and Zack looked at mum. "please? I can see how important you are to mum." I said and Rox walked over. "please dad?" she asked. Nix and Jerry walked over watching him. He sighed softly running a hand through mum's hair. "looks like I'm gonna have to listen to them. You're not gonna leave till I say I'm coming back are ya?" he asked and she nodded. "alright." he said and she smiled holding him tighter. "where's Tia?" she suddenly asked. "here." Taya said holding her and mum sighed. She pulled Zack closer kissing him harshly. He kissed her back keeping her close. "don't ever leave me again. Do you understand?" mum said firmly. "whatever you say boss." he murmured nuzzling her and she purred. Rox walked over with Ben handing him to my new dad. He held him close to him. I walked over hugging them both. "my new family. It's nice to have a family again." I said and mum kissed my cheek. "I know love." she said softly leaning into dad's grip.

They took us all back to the house that they had been staying at. Dad headed back to Chuggington and mum settled down on the couch lying down with her head on Zack's lap. He stroked her hair gently. Auntie Tyne came running out of their room screaming. I turned as she crashed into me. "what's wrong?" dad asked. "monsters. In my head." she whimpered holding onto me tightly. I looked up to see uncle Fletch coming down. "she's seeing her father and all these monsters again." he said stroking her hair gently. I held onto her tightly while he went and talked to Zack. I looked at her and she just stared at the wall. She was basically to afraid to move. Uncle Fletch came back over. "you wanna go out for a while?" he asked stroking her hair. She looked at him and then nodded slowly. "who's up for a trip to the beach?" he said and all the kids stopped and smiled. "coming!" they all yelled racing out of wherever they had been. He smiled to himself watching them as they raced around getting their things. We then headed off with him while mum started explaining me to Zack who had been wondering all about it.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the beach and the kids all ran off to the water. The ran through the water playing around with each other. I took Tyne's hand holding it tightly pulling her over towards the others. We sat down and I pulled Tyne into my lap. She sighed snuggling up against me. I sighed softly stroking her hair watching the kids play around in the water. I smiled and Tyne pulled me down to her kissing me. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too." I whispered and she purred. "even though I'm giving you shit loads of problems?" she asked and I smiled. "I don't care what you give me. As long as I get to keep you." I said softly and she smiled nuzzling me. "that's my baby." she whispered and I smirked. "uh huh." she held me tightly watching the kids. I then sat Tyne down next to me. I pulled my shirt off going off to play with the kids for a while.

We played around and I smiled going underwater. I grabbed Taya and heard her shriek. I surfaced smirking. "dad!" she growled jumping at me. I grabbed her holding her against me smiling. "sorry love. I couldn't resist." I said and she smiled. "cheeky." she murmured hugging me tightly. I sighed softly and looked over as Kara dove underwater. I watched as she disappeared deeper into the water. "um anyone know what she's doing?" I asked and they all shook their heads. The water went black a minute later and we were hit by a blast of dark power. She surfaced and I walked over. "what happened?" I asked. "I lost control. You guys would've been killed if I had stayed put." she whispered leaning on me. I stroked her hair gently and Taya hugged her gently. "don't worry sis. We'll help you." she said. "especially him." she whispered gesturing over to Brewster. "I will do what?" he asked looking at her. "Kara. You'd help her with her powers." Taya said and he smiled going over pulling Kara against him. "course I'll help. You're important and ya not gonna lose control. And I ain't losin' ya." he said kissing her neck and she hugged him smiling. I smiled as Hawk jumped on my back. "play time?" he asked and I nodded. "alright." I said and he smiled. "daddy." he said. "yes?" I asked. "are you gonna get another tattoo?" he asked looking at my other ones. "maybe. Depends on what ya mother thinks." I said and he nodded leaning on me smiling.

We played around in the water chasing each other around when Hawk stopped staring at the beach. "what's up bud?" Taya asked confused. "what are they looking at?" he asked and I shook the water out of my hair looking over. There were three guys looking at Tyne who glaring partly over at them. "hey!" I snapped heading over. They looked over at me. "what do you want?" they asked. "keep you eyes off my wife." I hissed and they looked at me. "she's your wife? How did you get a girl like her?!" one said and I clenched my fists. "what did she see in you? You aren't that good." he said and I walked closer. "ya wanna fight? Cause if ya keep talkin' like that, ya gonna get one." I said. "fine. What do we have to be scared of?" he said. "Fletcher no!" Tyne said running over holding me. "it's alright baby." I said kissing her cheek. I pushed her to the side and Shihzuka took her. I turned back to the men. "did she say Fletcher?" one asked. "yeah. Fletcher Jason Kowalski. Why?" I asked smirking. "he's the son of Zack Zielinski. That's his daughter then." the other said. "no wonder I want her." the other said. "well you can't." I said flashing my ring and they looked at me. "and you didn't stand a chance anyway!" I snapped punching the first one in the face. He stumbled back but caught his feet. He ran at me and cut my arm. I growled hitting him again harder. He fell down and I hit the other two. The first guy got up and ran at me. I grabbed him and hit him multiple times. I dropped him on the ground and he couched up blood. The other two ran at me and I kicked them back. They fell down next to the first guy. I walked over to them. "you **ever** look at my wife like that again and I **will** kill ya." I hissed. They nodded slowly. "you're improved in fighting Fletch." the first one said and I looked at him. "excuse me?" I said looking back at him. "you never took me on in school." he said and I growled. He stood up. "you still owe me on a fight." he said and I frowned. "you'll get it." I murmured. "besides, I just wanted something to take back home." he said and I just eyed him. I punched him again and he fell back on the other two. "NOT WITH MY FUCKING DAMN WIFE!" I yelled and he looked at me. "you dare touch her, look at her like that again, or any other thing your sick mind comes up will I will make you pay!" I snapped. "now get out of here!" I hissed and the all left.

I turned holding my arm where it was bleeding. Shihzuka let Tyne go and she ran over holding me. "oh baby." she said looking at the cut. She moved my hand and put her hand over it healing it. I ran my hand through her hair gently. I lifted her chin up and kissed her gently. She leaned into me. "who was he?" she whispered. "just a kid I knew in school." I murmured and she held me tighter. "you won't let him hurt you right?" she asked and I shook my head. "no. but he's not allowed to get you. You're mine." I whispered and she purred nuzzling me. The kids ran out of the water and over to us. "was everything alright?" Brewster asked and I nodded. "for now it is. Don't worry kid." I said and he nodded slowly. I sighed keeping Tyne close to me. We sat down and had something to eat. There was no way I'd let anyone take her from me. We talked to each other and I kept Tyne in my arms not letting her go once. "what happened daddy?" Hawk asked. "just a guy I knew in school wanted ya mother. He wanted something to take back home." I said and he frowned. "he can't have her. She's ours." he said and I smiled. "I know bud." I said. "can you trademark her?" he asked. "not really. She's a person. I can only claim her by marriage but that's not forever as you can get divorces." I said and he sighed. "actually I am yours now. And no one is allowed to touch me." Tyne said and we looked up at her. She pulled her shirt up a bit and I looked at her waist to see a tattoo. "I thought you were never going to get one?" I asked smiling. "oh but this is different. Read it." she said. "Do not touch me. I belong to Fletch Kowalski. If you dare touch me, he will kill you. Don't mess with a ass kicking assassin." I murmured and then smiled. "now your mine for life." I said kissing her cheek and she smiled leaning into me. "told you." she whispered. "mummy's trademarked!" Hawk said smiling and we laughed. "yeah I guess it's close enough." I said smiling keeping Tyne close. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." she whispered back. I sighed resting my head on hers gently. I kept my hold on her firmly. She was mine for life. I was determined to keep it that way.


	29. Chapter 29

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

We headed back in the afternoon. We got to the house and I sighed going inside. "did you have a good talk?" Tyne asked Zack. "yes love." he said softly. "I know know everything about it." Calley smiled. "it was hard to explain it all but it's done and he said he still loves me which is good." she said and Tyne nodded. "what about you Fletch?" Zack asked. "look I'm kinda busy right now." I murmured. Zack looked at Tyne. "he got in a fight with an old friend." she said and Zack sighed. "not again." he murmured and Tyne nodded. "who with this time Fletch?" he asked. "a guy I knew in school. I never fought with him but I said I'd fight him one day but never did. He wants that fight now." I said. "and what did you have a fight about before?" he asked. "Tyne." I said and he looked at me. "Tyne?" he asked. "she's my damn wife and he can keep off her! Never will he look at her the way he did before. And he wanted something to take back home. Well excuse me, it's not gonna be my wife." I hissed and he sighed. "calm down Fletch. We'll sort it." he said and I leaned on the wall crossing my arms. "just do what you have to and get out. I don't want you to get hurt alright kiddo?" he said and I nodded. "I know." I said and he sighed. I walked off grabbing my weapons and then left the house.

I headed to the airport after having rung some friends from school about this. They all arrived soon afterwards. Mick and Garry were two of the ones I had called and then we headed off. We arrived at the main street to see him talking to his friends and some girls. "hey Josh!" I snapped and he turned around. "oh not you again." he murmured. "you wanted a fight. Then we do it now." I said. "I'm busy now Fletcher." he said turning back to the others. "did you hear that?" I said smirking. "Josh is afraid to fight you." Mick said and Garry looked at him. "who's the scared one now?" he mused. I looked to see Hawk running over. "what are ya doin' here?" I asked. "here to watch you." he said and then pointed to the rest of the family. "with them!" he said and I sighed. "uncle Zack insisted on watchin' ya." he said and I nodded. By now the area was getting crowded. People were talking amongst themselves about Josh refusing the fight. I looked at Josh. "scared I'm gonna beat ya huh?" I asked and he looked at me. His friends pushed him over towards me. "fight! Fight! Fight!" they repeated over and over. "alright Fletcher. You so keen, let's get going." he said and I smiled. "I was waiting for that." I murmured.

He backed up and one of his friends gave him his sword. I pulled both mine off my back and smiled. "let me just warn ya, I've killed men before. And it's not easy to kill the ones I kill." I murmured. "like I'm scared." he muttered and I smiled. "to make this more interesting." I said and threw my swords to the side. "oh you're a fool Fletcher." he said running at me. "really?" I asked as he swung at me. I dodged it and teleported behind him. He stopped and turned around and growled. "how the hell?" he murmured and I punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards. I grabbed him hitting him three more times. He growled throwing his sword to the side. "alright Fletcher. No more going easy." he said. He rolled his sleeves up and he went to hit me. I grabbed his wrist stopping him. He tried to push against me but I held him back. "your pathetic. You won't push me around any more." I hissed. "c'mon daddy! Finish him off!" Hawk yelled and I smiled. I pushed against him and punched him in the chest. I kicked him in the stomach away from me. He grabbed my leg pulling it out from under me. I back-flipped and kicked him again catching my balance. "you can't fight me anymore. I'm more experienced." I said walking closer. I punched him again. I took my sword and cut his side. He howled falling to the ground. He held it as it bled. "Fletch don't!" I heard a girl yell. I looked up to see a girl staring at me. "don't do it." she whispered. I glared back at Josh. "finish him off Fletcher!" Mick yelled. "yeah c'mon! Show him who's boss!" Garry shouted. I sighed and threw my sword away. I put my hand out to Josh and he looked at me before taking it. I helped him up slowly. "what are you doing?!" Mick asked. "he's hurt enough. I've put him in his place." I said and Josh looked down. "I'm sorry Fletch. You aren't as bad as I thought. You're pretty damn good." he said and I smiled slightly. "baby heal him up." I said and Tyne came over healing him up. "thank you Fletch." he said. "no problem." I said. He walked off and I sighed going over to the family.

Zack came over hugging me. "I'm proud of ya kiddo. You knew when enough was enough." he said and I sighed hugging him back. "thanks Zack. But I would've killed him if it hadn't been for her." I said softly. "who is that girl?" he asked. I turned away walking over to her. She ran over hugging me tightly. I sighed softly holding her tightly. "thanks for stopping me." I murmured. "it's no problem. That's what I'm here for." she said softly. "hey!" Tyne snapped walking over. "who is she?" she murmured crossing her arms. "she's my sister. Well, not really a sister, I took her on when I was younger and she's been like my sister." I said and Tyne nodded. "that's alright then." she said and walked off. "over protective wife." I whispered. "I heard that!" she snapped and I smiled. I pulled her over to the others. "guys, this is Elena." I said and they nodded. We did the introductions to the whole family and explained everything to her and she surprisingly understood every single word I said. We then took her off back to our new house.

We got inside and I felt someone hanging onto me from behind. I held their hands gently. "my wife." I murmured. "how'd ya know?" she pouted and I pulled her around in front of me pushing her against the wall. I held her hand gently. "I know my wife's wedding ring." I said and she smiled. "besides, I know my wife with out that." I said kissing her neck and she smiled holding me tightly. I nuzzled her gently. "so what's wrong?" I asked. "how come you never told me about Elena?" she asked. "well, I never much thought about going into my history. I just wanted to give you the life you wanted." I said softly and she smiled. "aww Fletch." she said kissing me gently. "your amazing." I purred softly nuzzling her. Tyne held my jacket tightly. "I've got to tell you something." she whispered and I froze. "what is it?" I asked worried. "I'm...pregnant." she whispered and I pulled away looking at her in the eyes. "who's baby?" I asked. "yours." she said and I stared at her. "am I doin' an abortion?" she asked. "what?! Hell no! You dare do anything like that and I will get Zack onto you." I said and she nodded. "I just thought with all the kids already..." she started when I kissed her. She kissed me back. I pulled away after a minute. "no. I don't care. I don't want the baby to be killed." I whispered and she held me tightly. I could feel tears falling onto my neck. "what's wrong?" I asked. "how can I look after a baby when I keep living nightmares?" she whimpered and I stroked her hair. "I can't even be there for my kids now because of it. I keep living my nightmares. I can't do this." I kissed her cheek. "you don't have to do it alone. I'll be there." I said and she held me tightly. I picked her up carring her to the lounge.

Zack was in the lounge with Calley and the kids. "is everythin' alright?" Zack asked looking at me. "yeah. She's just stressed." I said and he nodded. "about what?" he asked. "she's pregnant." I said and Calley smiled leaning into Zack. "that's wonderful." she said. "no!" Tyne whimpered holding me and they looked at us. "I can't even care right for the kids I have now. How can I raise a child living constant nightmares where I can't tell who's family or killers." she sobbed. I sat her on the couch and Calley held her. "hey you'll be alright. Fletch will be there for you as will all of us. We're going to help you get over these nightmares and things. "speakin' of babies, how's Lexie doin'?" I asked. "not good. She's got to have it induced tomorrow and she refuses to have it induce. She had Jay induced and she went through a heap of pain." Shihzuka said looking at me. "well she'll have to do it. She was preggie before Cal was." I said and he nodded. "she won't listen to me. I'm gonna have to sweet talk her into it." he said and I smiled. "you'll be alright. You'll get her to agree." I said softly. "hope so." he said and I sighed sitting next to Tyne holding her tightly.

**Shihzuka's P.O.V.**

I headed off to find Lexie. Dad was right. Somehow I'd get her to do it. Just how was the question. I sighed going into our room. She was lying on the bed holding her stomach. "in pain?" I asked. "no. fine." she whispered and I just looked at her. "alright so it hurts." she whimpered pulling a pillow over her head. "I can't take it but I don't want it induced." I sat next to her and lifted the pillow up kissing her. She sighed holding me close to her. "Lexie you need to. There's no other option." I whispered and she held me tighter. "no no no. I don't want it." I sighed pulling her onto my lap gently. "sweetie listen to me. Unlike when you had Jay, you had no one. I'll be right there with you every step of the way. I'll be there holding you in my arms and making sure that when you're in pain, I'll be there with you." I said and she looked up at me. "I'm not going to leave you." I kissed her cheek gently. "promise." she asked and I nodded. She sighed softly. "alright. But only if you stay with me every minute. Don't let me go once." she said and I nodded.

The next morning I took her into the hospital. Taya came with mum and dad with us. Jakkie and Jayden waited out with them. A nurse came over. "alright. We're ready for you ma'am." she said. Lexie grabbed me and I picked her up. "it's alright." I said softly taking her off down the hall. We went into the room. "alright. Just lay her there and you can go." the nurse said. Lexie looked up at me. "sorry but no chance." I said and they looked at me. I lay her down holding her close. "I promised her I'd stay with her. She had a bad time last one." I said and she nodded. "oh of course. Yes you stay." she said and I sighed kissing her cheek. I kept her close to me as they did it. We were there for two hours while they did it. She blacked out afterwards. I took her into her room while the nurse followed with the baby. I lay on the bed holding her close to me.

She woke up a while later. I had her against me with the baby. She smiled taking the baby. "you stayed with me?" she asked and I nodded. "I promised didn't I?" I said and she smiled. "but I will never get the sound of your screams out of my head. It's only gonna make me want to keep you more." I whispered and she smiled. Mum hugged her gently. "I proud of you Lex." she said and Lex purred leaning into her. Jak and Jay sat at the end of the bed. "we love you mummy." Jay whispered and she hugged them both tightly. I sighed keeping my family close. Lexie sighed leaning against me falling asleep on me. I kissed the top of her head gently and she smiled holding me tightly. I wasn't going to ever leave her. I loved her to much.


	30. Chapter 30

**Shihzuka's P.O.V.**

Lexie slept for hours and never once let go of me. She woke up hours later and looked up at me. I was busy watching the baby. Lexie sat up leaning on my arm. I smiled kissing her cheek. "what are we gonna name her?" she asked. "how about Allison Hannah Kowalski Tsukiyama." I said and she looked up at me and smiled. "I like that name." she whispered and I held her close. "is mummy going to have another baby?" Jak asked sitting on her lap. Lexie looked at her. "not right now love." she said and Jakkie nodded. "can you have a boy?" Jay asked. "so then we're even." he said and we just smiled. "we'll see but no promises." I murmured and he nodded. I looked down at Allison who was staring up at me. I picked her up and she reached out touching my cheek. I smiled nuzzling her gently. "hey my little baby girl. Daddy's got you safe." I whispered. I lay her in my arms and she settled down drifting off to sleep. Lexie held me tightly. "can I have her please?" she asked and I handed her to Lexie. She smiled watching her sleep. I kissed the top of her head and a nurse came in. "could you please go while I help her get ready?" she asked and I nodded. "ready for what?" dad asked. "you'll see." I said and they all went out.

A few minutes later the nurse came out. "she's ready now." she said and I smiled. "I'll be back." I said and mum nodded. I came back a minute later after having cleaned myself up a bit. I went in and they had Lexie all cleaned up as well. "what's going on?" Lexie asked and I smiled walking over. "oh just something I've had in mind for sometime." I said softly kissing her cheek. "but it just seems right about now to seal things off." she looked at me slightly confused. She sat up a bit looking at me. "what are you on about?" she asked and I took her hand. "Lexie, I love you. I always have since you first came here. I've never loved anyone else as much as you. I never want anyone else. I love the kids. I don't care who they belong to. I just want to care for them and you." she smiled touching my cheek gently. Taya smiled leaning on dad who took mum's hand tightly. Jak and Jay looked at each other and then back at us. "Lexie...I want you to marry me." I whispered holding her hand tightly. She pulled me closer hugging me. "I'd let you down. That what they all said to me." she said softly. "no. no you wouldn't. I've been with you long enough to know that. I love you and that's all that matters. Don't let that slip through your fingers just because of some bullshit they told you." I said and she looked at me. "you mean every word of that don't you." she said leaning on me. "are you saying I'd lie to you?" I asked. She shook her head and I sighed. "just marry me Lexie. It's all I want." I said holding her tightly. "alright. I'll marry you cause I love you too." she said and I smiled holding her closer. I put the ring on her finger and kissed her cheek gently. "aww. My big brother's getting married!" Taya said smiling. "yep. He's growing up faster everyday." dad said. "don't tell me that!" mum snapped. "I like thinking he's my little baby." I smiled. "you can still think that. I don't care." I said and she purred leaning on dad.

We had been there talking for a while when my phone rang. I answered it. "yes?" I said. I frowned looking outside. "are you sure Kazimir? Cause if it's not I'm not gonna be happy." I murmured. I hung up after a minute. "I'm sorry baby. I have to go." I said softly kissing her neck. She nodded and I hugged mum. "where are ya goin'?" she whimpered. "just, wait here. Don't worry." I said pulling away and she held dad watching me. Taya watched as I left. I got on my ATV and took off down the road. I sighed and Kaz met me outside the shops and I stopped. "alright so are you sure about this?" I asked and he nodded. "dude I saw them arriving in the docks. There's no mistake in what they are. Same logo, same men, same weapons, and same fucking bastard giving orders." he said and I growled. "get on." I said and he nodded getting on behind me. I took off towards the docks and stopped. I looked to see all these ships in the docks. Men in black had their weapons aimed at everyone who had been there. A man walked off and raised his hand. He was surrounded by a black glow. "where's my daughter?!" he yelled. "we don't know." one said. He growled glaring at them. Huge shipping containers crashed down on some of the people there. "where is she! I know you know where she is!" he yelled. No one said a word. "hey! You want her, try asking family!" I hissed. He turned looking at me. "oh you. Her adopted son. Where's your mother?" he asked walking over. "you'll have to get it out of me." I snapped. He came up closer getting in my face. I glared at him and he growled. "where is she?" he hissed. "oh c'mon. Threatening? How stupid do you think I am?" I punched him and he flew back. Kaz walked over to me. "you're crazy for taking him on." he murmured. "no one takes my mum." I said before running at Kaikarah.

He got up and ran at me. He fired a blast at me and I dodged it. I kicked him in the stomach hitting him away from me. He growled. I watched as the power surrounding him increased. I gulped getting back a bit. He fired a blast at me and I felt something crash into me. The blast shot past me and I hit the ground. I felt someone holding me. I looked down to see Taya holding me. "you won't fight him alone." she whispered and I looked up to see Kara. "why did you bring her?" I asked. "you, me and Kara. Fight him. She's got dark powers too. And she's losing control gives us an edge." she whispered helping me up. I smiled nodding. "let's get him outta here." I murmured and she grinned. I walked over with Taya next to me and Kara on the other side. I looked at Kara and she grabbed my hand. "I'm scared." she whispered. "just let all the power you want out." I murmured and she nodded. "look at you three. Tyne's precious little kids. Here with me. All alone." he said smirking. "well it won't be like that for long." I growled. "just watch what you do to my sisters." I hissed running at him. He smiled raising his hands as a dark orb surrounded his hands. I lunged at him and crashed into him as he fired the blast. It hit the ground and he growled. He punched me off him. Taya kicked him in the back and he growled turning and hitting her. I pulled out my knives and cut him on the side. He grabbed me and slammed me into a wall. I fell down hitting the ground. "Shihzuka!" Taya yelled running over. She grabbed me. "you'll be alright." she whispered. "Taya move." I whispered. "no! You're my brother." she said. A blast hit Taya and I and we both slammed into the wall again. She groan leaning on me and Kaikarah smiled. Kara just stood there frozen. Kaikarah turned to her. "Kara. You're a let down to the family. You didn't do a thing." he said.

He turned walking off and Kara looked up at him and pushed her hair back. A burst of dark power hit Kaikarah in the back and he stumbled falling down. We all looked at Kara and she was glowing black glaring at him. "you hurt my brother and sister." she growled. "your ruining my mum!" he laughed. "she ruined herself Kara." he said. "DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY MUM!" Kara yelled firing another one at him. He just missed it and looked at her. "you have dark powers." he murmured and she smiled. "your not the only one. And you'll pay for hurting my brother and sister!" she snapped. He growled softly watching her. The darkness around her increased and she brought random objects crashing down on him. He ran out of the way and turned facing her. He fired a blast at her and she destroyed it. He fired another at her and she reflected it. He spun around creating a huge amount of dark power. He looked at Kara and fired it. I ran grabbing Kara out of the way. "what are you doing?!" she snapped. "you can't take that much on." I said and Taya ran over. "get off me!" Kara hissed pulling away. Taya and I grabbed her holding her back. She growled trying to get out. Kaikarah glared at her. "you watch your step young lady!" he snapped before disappearing. Kara struggled to get out of our hold. I pulled out some meds injecting it into her. She blacked out falling into my arms. I picked her up and we headed back home.

We got there and mum was there with dad, Lexie and the kids. The others looked up as we walked in. "what happened?" mum asked. I just lay Kara on the bed and Taya sat by her. Dad walked over to me. "what happened?" he asked and I leaned over. "Kaikarah arrived. We just had a fight with him." I whispered and dad froze. "what?" mum asked frowning. "nothing. It's fine." dad said kissing her cheek. She walked over to Kara taking her hand. "my father's here isn't he?" she asked and we went silent. "if I said yes, how would you have known?" I asked. "her dark powers. She's used them and practically lost control of them but she was stopped. But she's got traces of my fathers dark powers." she said looking at us. "alright so yeah your dad's here." I said sitting down. "he was looking for you. We tired to stop him." Taya said softly. "but he got away." mum held her head and uncle Zack came over holding her. "hey it's alright. We'll make sure ya safe." he said softly. Mum leaned into him and Taya looked at me and then at Kara who was still asleep.

Kara was asleep for a few hours before she stirred waking up. Taya was sitting next to her with Caiden. "mummy." he said softly and she smiled sitting up a bit. "hey baby." she whispered hugging him. I went over sitting next to her. "Kara. I'm sorry. But I had to knock you out." I said and she nodded. "I know. I don't know what happened. I just started and then just couldn't stop it." she whispered. "that's cause you started to lose control of it." Taya said. "mummy will be alright won't she?" Caiden asked and Taya and I looked at each other. He looked at Kara. "well we hope I'll be alright." she said and he held her. "daddy will help." he whispered and she smiled. "maybe." she said stroking his hair. He climbed off her and walked off. He came back a minute later with Brewster pulling him along. "tell mummy you'll help her be alright. She says maybe." he said. Kara smiled looking at Taya who giggled. "Kara I already told ya I'd help ya." he said stroking her hair. "but you're busy with work. Everyone is." she said. "to busy to help family?! I don't think so." I said crossing my arms. "exactly. We help the whole family." Brewster said and she sighed. "alright so we help each other. You guys can't stop me from losing control." she said. "just watch us." Taya said hugging her. "I'm not giving up on you sis." Kara smiled hugging her back and I smiled. Brewster lay next to her holding her and Caiden close.

Dad came up by us. "besides, we have a little extra help if we need it." he said. "really" Kara asked and he nodded. "who?" he stepped aside and Asher walked in with Calem. "I went and got him to help when we do end up fighting Kaikarah." Calem said smiling. "really? that was nice of you." Taya said and dad nodded. Asher smiled holding onto Calem's hand tightly. "he really knows his stuff when it comes to fighting." Calem said looking at him. "well, so do you. but it's best if we just step in when needed." Ash said and he nodded. Dad smiled looking at them. "you two together huh?" he asked and Calem looked at him. "well...um..." he said and Ash smiled. "yeah. he just finds it hard to actually tell people." he said nudging Calem and he smiled. dad laughed softly. "it's fine really. just make sure you stay safe and things like that if you go out anywhere." he said and they both nodded.

Little did we know what lay ahead for us. Not far from where we were Kaikarah was in a building deep underground away from any way we could try and track him. "sir we have tracked down where the family are. They're in a motel not to far from the center of the city." one man said and he turned around in his chair looking at them. He smiled. "excellent work boys." he sneered. "she will be surprised to see me." he said getting up. They all smiled watching him. "tonight, we found her. Tomorrow, we take her over!" he said and they all cheered. "no longer will we have to worry about anything. We take her and we'll unleash her full potential of dark power on her family and crush them all!" he smiled darkly. "watch out Tyne. Daddy's coming." he walked out of the room pulling his cloak around him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I had gone to bed early that night. Zack was next to me holding me tightly. He drifted off to sleep just before I did. I sighed sleeping soundly until I woke up hearing something. I sat up looking around. I got out of bed and walked out of the room. One of the windows were open. I looked around and then saw a man standing in the corner. He walked out of the shadows to see my father. I screamed and then felt some men grab me from behind holding my hands behind me. "doesn't matter what you do Tyne. We gave them all meds to knock them out." he sneered walking over to me. I whimpered leaning away from me. He grabbed me pulling me to him. "don't you dare try to resist me or you're in for a lot of pain Tyne." he hissed. I just looked at him and he leaned over kissing me harshly. He pulled away and I wiped my mouth off on my jacket sleeve. "get her out of here." dad snapped and they took me out. He started to set up somethings to destroy the building. "dad don't do this!" I whimpered and he looked at me. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't harm my family. Please." I begged and he took them down. "promise you'll do what I want?" he asked and I nodded. "yes." I said softly. He pulled out a knife and put it to my throat. "you better or else this will be the cause of your death." he murmured and I gulped. He then took me out to a truck and we left. I watched out the window as my family disappeared from my sight. I looked down crying to myself. Dad smiled watching me from the front.

We pulled up at in the middle of nowhere and they pulled me out. I looked around confused. My dad walked over and raised his hands. His dark powers surrounded him. Four pillars came out of the sand. Three men walked over to them. Dad went over to the fourth one. They all put in some code and then a trap door opened and some stairs lead down. They pushed me down the stairs and they followed. The trap doors closed and the pillars lowered underground. Dad walked off and we followed after him. They took me into a room and locked the door. My dad looked through the window and smiled. "don't expect me to go easy on ya Tali. You disobeyed my orders. You pushed your boundaries to far this time. You will pay for it." he hissed and I gulped. He walked off and I sat on the bed crying myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see myself strapped to a table. I struggled trying to get out when my dad glided into the room and over next to me. I looked up at him and he smiled. "good morning. Nice to see you already then." he said and I gulped. "ready for what?" I asked. "all your treatment." he said and I just watched him. He sat down in a chair watching as they began to attach wires to me. "now let's just see how much power you have thanks to Lexie helping us." he said and I growled softly. "do you have any idea how much pain you put me through?!" I snapped. "yes I do. And I'm happy with it. Though I could've done with seeing you in more." he said and I just stared at him. They started up the machine and I watched it closely. My father sighed watching me closely. The machine then beeped and printed out a piece of paper. One of the men ripped it off and handed it to my father. He read it and then smiled. "excellent. You have everything I ever wanted." he said smiling darkly up at me. I just stared at him and he stood up. "star the work on her. I want he ready to fight by the end of the day." he said and walked out. The men nodded coming over to me. They knocked me out before they started work on me.

I woke up a few hours later to see the men talking to my father quietly. They turned looking at me. "seems like you have caused us a minor inconvenience." my father murmured coming over. "what's that?" I asked and he sighed. "you're pregnant which can be dealt with." he said and I growled. "no! Leave my baby alone!" I hissed and he eyed me. "let me keep the baby. I promised I'd stay with you, now you let me keep the baby." I said and he looked at them men. "it can be worked around sir if you allow her to keep the child." he said and dad looked at me. "alright then. You keep the baby. But you dare try to escape me and the baby dies as well as you. Understand?!" he snapped and I nodded. They began to work on me again giving me a lot of meds.

And hour passed and they had finished. They let me go and took me off to my father's throne room. He sat in his chair watching his workers clean the room. They knocked on the door. "come in." my father called and they took me in. he looked up at me and smiled. "well. Is she Tali or Tyne?" he asked. "she's both sir. She's got all the memory of Tyne but she's Tali in the way you want at the same time." he said and I glared at the ground. "good. And how's her dragon side?" dad asked walking over to me. "perfect. Exactly how it was before we took her." he said and dad smiled. Her ran a hand through my hair. "now listen very carefully." he whispered. "you will do exactly as I say and will not hesitate or it's lights out for you and junior." he hissed and I gulped nodding slowly. He kissed my neck. "I love you Tali." he whispered and I pulled away. He walked over to the others. "soon enough Tali will take over Tyne and then she'll be mine for life. There'll be nothing her father can do." I held myself not wanting it to happen. It was then that I heard a crash on one of the doors outside. Dad looked up and watched. I backed up a bit as the crashing on the doors continued. I wasn't sure what was happening and it scared me.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning and sighed feeling Tyne gone. I pulled the blankets up over my head. My eyes then snapped open. "Tyne..." I murmured. I sat up looking around. I ran out of the room and Fletch and Calley were up cooking breakfast. "morning..." Calley started and I raced into the kids room. "love." she murmured watching me. "dude what's wrong?" Fletch asked. I ran out of the kids room and the kids followed watching me. "she's gone. My baby's gone." I murmured and Fletch stared at me. "how?! Ya had her last night!" he growled. "how would I know?! If I knew would I be lookin' for her?!" he sighed leaning on the wall. Andrea came out of his room and looked around. "hold on a second and don't anybody move." he said and we looked at him. He walked over to an open window and then looked at the others which were closed. "did someone leave that window open last night?" he asked. "nope." Fletch said watching him. He walked into all the rooms and came out on the phone. A minute later cops pulled up outside. They all walked in and started going over the place.

They went over the place and then started on the rooms. Shihzuka stood in front on his room. "we need to check in there sir." one officer said. "no. Lexie's sleeping and she needs her rest." he murmured and the officer looked at him. "Zuka. Please. We need to find Tyne." Fletch said and Zuka frowned. The door opened and Lexie came out. "it's alright love. I'm fine." she whispered kissing his cheek. "but there's a vile in the room with medicine in it." she said and the officer went and got it. They brought more out like it from the other rooms. "what do you suppose it is?" one officer said and Andrea took it handing it to Lexie. "you're the expert. What is it?" he asked. Lexie frowned looking at it. She went and put it with some others and put it under a microscope looking at it. "it's some meds to make sure we were all in a deep sleep. Basically whoever got in here, drugged us all." she said and Fletch growled. Elena ran in with Shad and Reuben. "Fletcher!" she yelled and we looked at her. They stopped and stared at the cops. "you didn't do something wrong did you?" she asked walking over to him. "nah...what?! No!" he snapped and she giggled. "what's wrong anyway?" he asked. "I was out patrolling last night when I saw someone getting into her. Next thing I heard was a scream, I followed the sounds but couldn't find anything. Then these two came to me asking to see you because they got something that isn't good." she said and Fletch looked at them. Shad handed him a note and he took it. He opened it up reading it and then gave it to me. I read through it.

_My dear people of Tyne's family,_

_This is a letter to let you know that Tyne is in my care as she should be. She's been treated to become the girl I want. We will begin first by giving her meds so that she will be both Tyne and remember you all but with be the way Tali should have turned out. Then as time passes, she'll progress to becoming more of Tali and less of Tyne. She'll remember you all no matter what but as she becomes more of Tali, the need to kill will also progress. Eventually she'll be all Tali and Tyne will be a past time. She'll be the one to kill her family and she'll take over Chuggington and then the other cities. She'll become the most feared girl even known. Don't think you'll be able to stop me now because if she tries to run, she'll die and you'll be the ones to witness her death. No matter where you are. It'll be shown everywhere. People will know what I'm capable of and I'll rule this earth._

_You can't do anything now. I'll be watching._

I growled and grabbed my axe and Fletch grabbed his weapons. "let's go get her back and show him what this family is made of." I said and turned to Brewster. "you come too. We'll show him what happens when you mess with a Chuggineers family." he nodded smiling. He grabbed his weapons and walked over. "take Cormac too." Fletch said and I nodded. Cormac came over and tapped me just as we were about to leave. "what?" I asked looking at him. I motioned over to the corner and Kara was staring at me. I put my axe up and walked over. "what's wrong?" I asked. "what is you guys never come back? What if I never see you guys again?" she whispered. "we'll come back. We always do." I said and she shook her head. "if you take the Chuggineers I'm going too." she said and I looked at Fletch. "Kara it's too dangerous." he said softly. "too dangerous? Than what? Me losing control and killing my whole family? Letting him get away with hurting our mum? Watching him tear the family apart time after time? Watching him break your heart and destroy uncle Zack? Watching Taya cry herself to sleep because mum's scared because he's making her live a nightmare? Knowing I know what it's like because I'm going through it? And you say it's to dangerous?!" she sobbed and I looked at her. "since when did you go through it?" I asked. "since before he fought me." she whispered and I grabbed her holding her close. "alright. You can come." I said and she held me tightly. "then I go too. I'm not letting my sister go alone." Taya said walking over. Fletch opened his mouth in protest and she covered it. "and don't argue. Cause I'll win." she said and I smiled. "she sounds like Tyne." I said and he nodded.

We left heading off away from the house. We were out for hours trying to find the building where they were. We eventually found a building and I walked up to it and leaned on the door listening. I could hear talking on the other side. We snuck in and there were some of Kaikarah's men there. "so now we better go to the hide out with that shipment for him." one said and they nodded. "alright, we get on those trucks and that'll lead us to Kaikarah." I said and the others nodded. They got inside the trucks and we got on the back keeping out of sight. They drove off and headed out of the city. We stopped after a bit and then they got out. Four pillars rose and they put some code into it. A trap door opened and they came round the back. We ran off round the front and down the stairs. It lead into a building building. We headed off to find Tyne. We came across a huge door and I walked up to it and could hear them talking. I smiled. "she's in there." I said and they nodded. I slammed into the door. Fletch and I kept at it till the door opened. I looked up to see Kaikarah, Tyne, and some other guy there. Tyne went to run when her father grabbed his sword and Tyne stopped. Everytime she went to move he's stop her and I growled. "stop trying to control!" I snapped. "make me." he said and I smiled. "with pleasure." I murmured and the others backed away. I kept my glare on him. There was no way I'd let him keep Tyne from me


	32. Chapter 32

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I pulled my axe off my belt and I ran at Kaikarah. He fired out a blast of dark power. I dodged and and skidded round behind him and hit him in the back with my axe. He growled turning to face me and I hit him in the head. "don't mess with my daughter!" I snapped and he laughed. "oh please. You can't save her! You couldn't last time." he said and I glared at him. He fired out another blast and I dodged it again. He growled firing out two at a time. I ran at him and slammed my axe into his back. He hardly whimpered. His body healed itself with his dark powers. I looked at Fletch who held Tyne tighter against him. "this can't be happening." Fletch murmured and I turned back to Kaikarah who laughed. "I said don't come after me." he said and I growled. "I will not have you take her off me!" I roared hitting him multiple times. With each hit, he would just heal himself. This went on for about an hour and I started to wear myself out.

I looked at Kaikarah and he smiled sending out a blast of dark power at me. I didn't have time to react to move. I closed my eyes and then didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see Kara in front of me. She had this dark glow around her and her dark powers were holding his back. "you dare hurt my uncle and you will see a side to me you don't want to see!" she snapped. "oh really? You couldn't even defeat me when you had your sister and brother with you." he said and she growled. She increased the amount of power and started pushing his powers back. "keep away from my uncle!" she snapped. I looked at Fletch and he smiled. "don't mess with her when it involves Zack." he said and Kaikarah growled. He fired out a blast hitting Kara. "fucking bitch. You can't stop me. Just because you have the dark powers doesn't mean you can stop me! You have to know how to control them!" she growled. "I don't care! You keep hurting the family!" she yelled. A burst of dark power shot out of her. We all ducked and it hit him. He flew back and slammed into the wall. "we'll be back for you and your mother!" he growled and they all left the building. Kara stood there staring at the ground. "I'm losing control of it." she whispered and I walked over hugging her. She held me crying and Taya ran over hugging her. "you'll be alright." she whispered and I kissed the top of her head. "it's alright baby. We'll help ya." I said. She looked at Taya and I and then nodded. I let her go and she ran over to Brewster. He picked her up holding her tightly. "let's get home." Fletch murmured and we nodded. I looked at the place and a door caught my attention. "Zack!" Cormac yelled and I shook my head. "comin'!" I yelled back and then we left.

We got back to the house and Calley was waiting for us. "well? What happened?" she asked walking over. "he got away but we got Tyne." I said and she smiled. "that's good. But what about Kara?" she asked. "she's not so good. She's losing control." I said and she sighed leaning on me. "I'm sick to death of her father. I just want it to be over so we can live how we were." she whispered hugging my neck. I held her tightly kissing her cheek. "it will I promise." I whispered and she sighed softly and we headed inside. Rox came out on the phone. "yep. Sure. I'll be there." she said and I looked at her. "yeah...yep. Bye." she said and hung up. "what was that?" I asked. "court case. They need me up there." she said and I nodded. "be careful." I said and she nodded. She packed and then left that afternoon. I did wonder what this court case was about though and I was about to find out sooner than I thought.

**Rox's P.O.V.**

I headed off on a plane off to another city not far from where we had been a couple of hours later. I looked at my phone to see a call coming through on my messenger. I answered it to see a blank wall. "hello?" I said. "guess who it is." a familiar voice said. "umm, Jerry." I said smiling knowing full well who it was. "nope." he said. "ah, well it's not dad so, Calem." I said. "not even close." he said and I smiled. "my favourite boy who I've known for a very long time." I said. "and that would be who?" I giggled. "Kyle." I sighed and he laughed. "finally." he murmured coming into view. "I knew it was you. I just wanted to have some fun." I said and he smiled. "I know." he said and I smiled. "so why did you call?" I asked. "I wanted to check up on ya. I don't want anything to happen to ya." he said and I smiled. "aww you're sweet." I said softly and he purred. "promise me you'll keep yourself safe?" he said and I nodded. "course I will." I said and he sighed. "I miss you." he said softly. "it's only been a couple of hours." I said. "I know but you mean a lot to me." he said and I blushed. "that's sweet." I said softly. He smiled and then looked to the side. "hey another thing, Kara went missing after you left." he said. "oh um, about that." I said and then turned my phone to Kara who was next to me. "I took her away for a while." I said and he stared at me. Dad and Brewster skidded over to the camera. "why didn't you tell me?!" Dad asked. "she wanted to come in secret." I said. "why?" he asked. "because of who she's seeing." Kara said. "and that is who?" Brewster asked. I said nothing and she sighed. "her brother." she whispered and they stared at us. "you two better be careful!" Dad snapped. "we will." I said. "yeah, and make sure Kara comes back to me alright." Brewster added. "I will." I said and they all sighed. "alright we better go." I said and they nodded. We turned it off and I sighed.

We were silent for a bit. "I think Brewster loves you more than you realize." I said looking at her. "I know. He's always there for me." she said looking out the window. "one of these days, I think he's gonna claim you as his." I said and she smiled looking at me. "the same could be said about you and Kyle." she said and I giggled. "well I guess I'll just have to wait and see." I said and she nodded. She pulled out her drawing book opening it up and a note fell on her lap along with some pictures. She picked it up and handed it to me. "can you read that?" she asked and I nodded. "sure." I said opening it up. I glanced at it and smiled as I began.

_My dearest Kara,_

_You are a strong girl with a brilliant mind for Chuggineering. Just remember how far you've got considering ya hate being around people. We all trust and believe you can get through all these hard times ahead of ya. I'm going to be there by your side no matter what. I'm ya boss. It's what I'm here for. To support my family and all the children in that family. And you my dear girl, have a very special place in me hear. I love ya my little princess._

_Your loving uncle, Zack_

She smiled looking at the picture of the whole family

_Hey baby girl,_

_Well basically we're writing this as some sort of support to you while you're going through this hard time. Almost losing control and so on. Well, guess what, we're here to help ya. You're our daughter and we love ya a lot. Ya have a son who looks up to ya for guidance and sees this girl fighting to keep herself in control but covers it up with a smile. Ya don't have to. We'll be here for ya no matter what._

_We love you sweetheart. Daddy and Mummy_

She looked at the other of her with her siblings and smiled

_Hey kiddo,_

_Well, I know I'm not really around a whole lot, and I tease ya guys a lot. But truth is, I really love you girl. You're gonna make one great Chuggineer. I've seen ya work and you're great at it. Just keep believing in yaself. You'll make it. (I'll make sure ya make it. I don't care what I do to make it happen!) I love ya Kara. You're special to us._

_Your uncle Cormac_

she giggled looking at me and I shook my head and continued

_My little baby girl,_

_Guess what. You are one very special girl to me. Ya changed my whole life and made it better. You always got my attention and I've always loved ya. I just wish you wouldn't cut yaself. Tyne does it and Zack hates it. Please don't do it. Besides, your a Chuggineer and we're tough guys. We don't let things like that bother us. We take it to the others and they help us. I know you can do this. I'll be there for ya. I'll always be there forever. I love you so much Kara. I don't want you to ever leave me. No one will make me feel the way you do. Besides, Caiden and I love each other too. So don't leave me! Nah I'm joking. If ya wanna leave me you can. Just remember I love ya._

_Your loving boyfriend, Brewster_

she sighed leaning back. "wait. There's more." I said and she looked at me

_Dear mummy,_

_Daddy's helping me write this for you since I can't do it myself. This was just going to be the Chuggineers but they let me put something in too. I just wanted to say that I love you so much mummy. You are the best mummy I could ever ask for. Please don't ever change in your life. I need you so much. Please please please don't leave daddy either. He's the best in the world and I wouldn't love anyone else as my daddy. Please stay safe and come home when you go away. And don't let your dark powers win. You know you can win, so prove it. I believe in you mummy._

_Lots of love, your little boy, Caiden_

_P.S. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

she looked at me and I smiled handing it to her. "told ya." I said. She sighed leaning on me and I hugged her tightly. We landed at the airport soon after and we got off. We headed to the apartments and I rang through on my laptop to the family. "daddy! Rox's on the compuper!" Tia yelled and I smiled. He came over with Brewster and Kyle. "oh good you got there alright." he said and I nodded. "did you enjoy the flight?" Kyle asked. "yes. We had a good time." I said. "right Kara?" she didn't answer. I turned to see her staring at the letter and I smiled. "she got the note and photos." I said. Dad smiled and Kara walked over. "I love you guys so much." she said and dad and Brewster smiled. "good!" I heard uncle Fletch yell and we giggled. "oh and Brewster." she said softly. "yes?" he asked. "I will **never** leave ya." she said and he smiled. "aww that's sweet." Kyle said smiling. "I know!" I said and Kara shook her head walking off. "we'll talk tomorrow after the court." I said and they nodded. I hung up and went over to Kara who was watching out the window. I hugged her tightly from behind and she sighed. We stood there in silence when a missile hit the apartments we were in and exploded. I hit the ground and looked up to see Kara bleeding badly. "Kara?" I asked and she didn't reply. "KARA!" I lay there watching her and then someone ran in from below us. They rang the EMT's and police. They came around and took Kara. They fixed me up but my mind was on Kara. I was worried about her so much. But what also bothered me was who shot the missile and why?


	33. Chapter 33

**Rox's P.O.V.**

I hardly slept that night worrying about Kara. I hadn't been up to texting the family to tell them. The next morning I was up early and got my stuff together. I got in a cab that took me to the courthouse. I got out and headed inside. Police were talking to the judge about what happened the night before. She came over to me. "Roxane, I'm sorry to hear about yesterday with your cousin Kara." she said and I sighed. "do they know who did it yet?" I asked and she shook her head. "sadly no but they are working on it. They said that they checked in at the hospital and she is doing better." she said and I smiled. "thank you." I said and she hugged me. "just let me know if there is anything else I can do." she said and I nodded. We got everything sorted and then headed into court.

We went halfway through before they called a break. Jake looked at me. "so Kara's at the hospital huh? Shame that missile hit." he murmured. "how did you know about the missile?" I asked walking over. He smirked looking at me. "how do you think?" he asked. "you fired it! You're responsible for her injuries!" I snapped and he smiled. "it was meant to hit you but she's close enough. She's even more annoying than you." he said and I growled. The police went off talking to the judge. When she returned she placed more charges on him because of it and he was sentenced to life in prison or until dad decided he would deal with him properly. I left the courthouse after three hours and headed to the apartment to see Kara on the bed asleep. I went over and lay behind her holding her gently. She sighed leaning into me. I drifted off to sleep after that.

I woke up a few hours later and Kara was drawing. I smiled hugging her. "I'm glad you're alright." I whispered and she smiled. "we better call the others." I said and she nodded leaning on me. I got my phone ringing them up. "hey baby girl. How did the court go?" dad said after picking up. "well I was a bit worried. I wasn't up to telling you but last night after we talked, a missile hit us and Kara was taken up to the hospital." I said. I could hear dad calling out to the others about it. "Rox tell me she's alright." I heard uncle Fletch say. "yes she is. She's right here next to me." I said. He sighed softly. "Rox get you and her back home now!" dad said firmly. "yes dad." I said softly and he sighed. "and in one piece!" "yes dad." I murmured and we hung up. Kara giggled and I shook me head. I got our stuff packed and we left early heading back on a plane that night.

**Kara's P.O.V.**

The plane landed in the city early the next morning and we got off. We walked outside and dad grabbed me hugging me tightly. "oh baby." he murmured and I purred snuggling into him. Uncle Zack walked over and hugged all of us. "you had us worried." he whispered. "sorry." I said and Rox smiled. "but she's alright now." she said and they nodded. "Kara!" I heard Brewster call. I smiled running over and he snatched me close holding me tightly. "god I got worried about ya." he whispered and I smiled. "I'm fine." I murmured. He shook his head nuzzling me. He pulled me closer kissing me harshly. I kissed him back holding him tightly. He pulled away and sighed. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you too." I said and he smiled. "alright, let's get you lot home." dad said walking over and we nodded. We headed off and they drove us back to the house.

We got home and headed inside. Mum raced over hugging me and Rox tightly. "oh I'm so glad you two are alright." she said softly. We both smiled leaning on her. Kyle came out and Rox hugged him. "I'm glad you two are back safely." he said and we smiled. I walked off to my room and put my bags on the bed. I felt someone hug me from behind. "I missed ya." Brewster whispered and I leaned into him. "I missed you too." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled holding me tightly. "are you really not wanting me to leave you?" I asked and he nodded. "I wanna spend the rest of my life fightin' for ya." he said nuzzling me. I smiled softly. "that's why I want you to marry me." I turned staring at him."Brewster. I can't do that to you. I'm losing control of myself. I could kill anyone who get's close to me. I hate being around people. I freak out with that. I cut myself when I freak out and well, my life before I came back to mum wasn't exactly what I'd say is a good life. I've been hurt physically and that's not the kids of a girl you should have." I said softly looking at the floor. He lifted my chin up and shook his head. "no. I love you. Don't let a life you used to live ruin what could be a new life. Caiden is a growing child and he's going to need more support when the family can't give it to him. I don't care what happened to you before you came here and I don't care if you lose control. I'll be here for you no matter what." he said softly. He leaned over kissing my neck. "please Kara. I need you." I sighed leaning into him. "you have a way with putting things." I murmured and he smiled. "so will you marry me?" he asked and I smiled. "yes." I said softly and he hugged me tighter. "argh! But don't kill me with kindness." I said and he chuckled. "sorry." he said kissing me gently as he put the ring on my finger. "yay!" I heard Caiden shout and we looked to see him in the doorway smiling. "she's marrying Brewster!" he yelled running out.

We followed slowly as he darted into the lounge where the others where. "she's marrying Brewster! She's getting married!" he said and dad looked at him. "who is marryin' Brewster?" he asked picking him up. "mummy!" he said leaning back and dad held him tighter and looked at the others. We walked in and they all looked at us. Mum walked over hugging us both. "aww! My baby girl's growing up!" she said and we smiled hugging her. "good on ya kiddo." dad said trying to hold Caiden still who was now very excited about all this. Uncle Zack looked at me and smiled. "so you still gonna do Chuggineering now he's gonna be there to support ya?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled hugging me tightly. "promise me you'll still be my baby princess till ya get married." he whispered. "I'll be ya baby princess forever." I whispered and he purred. "and you." he said looking at Brewster. "I'm proud of ya." he said hugging him and he smiled. "when's the wedding?" Caiden asked and we all looked at him. "what?!" he asked and we laughed. Taya ran over hugging me. "I told ya thinks would work out!" she said smiling. "yeah yeah alright." I said and she giggled. I sighed leaning on Brewster. He smiled stroking my hair gently. "also mummy's pregnant!" Caiden said and they all looked at me. "I was plannin' on tellin' ya but someone's getting overexcited." I said and he laughed. "well, that's wonderful." mum said smiling. "now we just hope that your dad doesn't kill me or you before we have the kids." I said and she nodded. "please don't remind me of that." she murmured and dad hugged her. "hey we're a family. We'll get through it." he said kissing her neck and she smiled.

**Rox's P.O.V.**

Things started to settle down in the family over the next few months. Jake had been locked up and had no way out, uncle Fletch had been looking after auntie Tyne with her pregnancy and Kara had been coping better since she was with Brewster. I sat in my room reading through some books while talking to Zabryna. She climbed on my bed next to me and sighed. "how's things going with you and Kyle?" she asked. "fine." I said and she smiled. "you two are so close. It's gonna take a lot to break ya." she said and I smiled. "Thanks." I said looking at her. I heard someone outside and I got up looking out my window to see a girl about my height with dark brown hair. "what?! You're gotta be kidding!" I growled. "what's wrong?" she asked. "she's out there!" I snapped and walked out of my room. "hey Rox." M'kaela said. "what's wrong?" I sighed. "she's outside." I murmured. "whos' she?" Adelaide asked. "Veronica." I said. "oh is she that one that you said she thinks she's so much better than everyone?" M'kaela asked and I nodded. "she'd give you two a run for ya money." I murmured walking outside. Kyle was standing there talking to her. "oh look. If it isn't little miss perfectionist." she said and I growled walking over. "what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came here to see my dad. I mean, he isn't just yours." she said and I glared at her. "but I still don't see why he took you on. You couldn't do shit." she said walking off. "excuse me?" I said looking at her. "you couldn't protect yourself if it's the only thing that existed!" she snapped. I growled and Kyle grabbed me holding me back.

She walked off towards the door when M'kaela and Adelaide came out. "hey! The only one's who were allowed to get back with insulting her is us!" M'kaela snapped. "yeah. And we don't do it as often now cause we know we'll get in trouble. But she's a good girl and able to protect her siblings and cousin!" Adelaide snapped. "oh and who are you for telling me what I can and can't do?" Veronica hissed. "hey you think your so perfect, so why are you picking on kids. If you were so perfect, you'd be stopping them from it!" M'kaela hissed. "yeah. At this rate with how good you think you are, you're not gonna be able to go anywhere without being hated!" Adelaide growled. "you two are idiots." Veronica murmured crossing her arms. "yeah? Well it's better than being a two faced, lying, cheating, ugly, rude fucking bitch who should probably go and fuck herself cause she's such a bastard and no one wants to be around because of irritating attitude towards authority and your just not worth the fight for because we know what we're talking about and you are a fucking bloody damn bitch!" M'kaela said and Veronica just stared at her. I smiled looking at Kyle who grinned. "yeah. Now who's been put in her place?" Adelaide growled. Veronica huffed walking off inside. "I don't believe it!" I said running over to the girls. "that's the first time she's ever been left speechless!" I said and they smiled.

We headed inside and dad was leaning on the wall while Veronica was complaining to him. I could tell he wasn't listening to a word she said. "look Veronica. You have two options." dad finally snapped and she stopped. "Either you find yourself a family who will take you on and go your own way or you go back to Ragnar and help him with the other children. You are old enough to take responsibility for your actions. And if the twins said all that to you, then good. Maybe now you'll realize you aren't the best person in the world." he hissed and she just stood there. "now I have bigger issues to deal with. Like trying to protect a dragon from her death because her father is out to kill her and this whole family." he walked off to the lounge. "you know a dragon would be safer on an island than in a city." she said and he turned looking at her. We looked at her shocked. "what? I know where dragons are safest. My aunt would take me dragon finding and we'd take them to an island to keep them safe." she said. "since when?" dad asked. "since before my parents killed my aunt because they wanted to know where the dragons where so they could take over the city." she said. "is that why you're such a bitch? Cause your parents killed your aunt?" I asked and she went silent. "why didn't you tell me?" dad asked. "cause I thought you'd go track the dragons down and kill them." she said and dad sighed. "you mean you just put on that bitch act because of a misunderstanding?!" he snapped and she nodded slowly. "kinda." she said and I hit my head on the wall and Kyle laughed pulling me back. "don't do that." he said and I groaned. "I put up with her being mean to me my whole life to find out that she loves dragons and was just protecting them?!" I said and he smiled kissing my cheek. "well, did you ever expect Lori's girls to be nice?" he asked. "fair point." I said and dad hugged Veronica. "take me to the dragons. And I'll see if it's alright for my dragon girl." he said and she nodded. "who's the dragon though?" she asked. "me." auntie Tyne said coming out. She turned and eyed her. Tyne went outside and phased and she smiled walking out. "the dragon empress?" she asked and Tyne nodded. "you are the one that my aunt always wanted to find. She said you were an important dragon and you had to be protected." she said stroking her scales and Tyne purred leaning into her. "well, let's get going." she said climbing on her back. Dad got on followed by the rest of the family. Mum locked the house and we flew off. I looked at Kyle and smiled leaning on him. I was glad all this had just been a misunderstanding but I wish we had found out earlier before all the problems with her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Veronica's P.O.V.**

I held onto Tyne as we flew off. I guided her as to where to go. We stopped once we got to an island and I could see bushes moving around. "down there!" I said pointing to it and she flew down. We landed and I jumped off. "aww who's a good girl?" I asked rubbing under her chin. "yeah that's right. You are." she purred leaning into me more and I giggled. A whole bunch of dragons ran out and stopped at my feet waiting for attention. I giggled hugging them and one smallish one climbed on my back sitting on my shoulder. Tyne began growling as a black dragon walked over. It had been the most feared on the island. It was smaller than Tyne by a long shot but it liked to pick fights with new dragons. He growled lunging at her. Tyne swatted it with her tail hitting it back. It ran at Tyne and bit her leg. She screeched and grabbed it in the middle and threw it away from her. It roared at her. She glared at it before roaring at it loudly. All the other dragons suddenly lay down at her feet and as did the black one. She growled as she started to get a bit pissed off at the black one. I walked over. "hey girl look at me." I said and she looked over at me. I stroked her neck gently and she lowered her head into my hands. I stroked her gently. "it's alright. You're the boss here. They know that now." I said softly and she started to calm down. I smiled letting her go and she settled down watching the other dragons. I turned around to see Zack, Rox, and Kyle staring at me. "what? So I know how to handle dragons." I said and they smiled. "no. its just strange seeing you not being rude to everyone and everything." Rox said and I sighed. "yeah yeah alright." I said and they walked off looking around.

I took them to a large house in the middle of the island. "you guys could stay there. It means you'd be with Tyne but she'd be safe from most people. Plus you'd have all the other dragons to protect her as well." I said and Zack nodded. "whatcha think baby girl?" he murmured and Tyne, who was still in dragon form raced past diving through the trees. "Tyne!" Fletch yelled and she skidded to a stop. She bounded over and dropped at his feet. He shook his head. "phase back and tell him what ya think." he said. "but I love it. You can see that." she said. "phase back. You're preggie and running around like this isn't smart." he said and she sighed phasing back to normal. Fletch hugged her gently. "good girl." he said and she purred leaning into him. "well I love it." she said and Zack nodded. "alright. We'll stay here then." he said and I nodded. I unlocked the house and took them inside. "now I've been here recently so it's all clean for you all." I said. "that's good." Zack said and all the other kids raced inside and claimed their rooms. Rox came in and smiled looking around. "y'know. If you changed to be a nice girl, you and I could be really good friends." she said before walking into the lounge with Kyle. I smiled to myself going back outside to the dragons.

I sat on the grass and the dragons came over curling up next to me. I smiled stroking them all gently. Tyne came out with Andrea and they both phased taking off to explore over the island. I played around with them while they were gone. I sighed softly when I saw a shadow come up behind me. I turned to see Rox and Kyle standing there. "oh hey you two." I said. "mind if we give you some company?" Rox asked. "no." I said and they sat down. "why didn't you just tell us that the reason you were like that was because of what happened?" Rox asked. "I didn't know how to tell you. I just kept it to myself I guess and then I just put on an act so I didn't show anything." I said softly. "but we were a family. You shouldn't have felt scared to tell us." Kyle said and I sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I just..." I started and then stopped. "didn't know who to act, what to feel, or what to do?" Rox asked and I looked at her and nodded. "me too. I had those feelings when I was taken by dad back to the building where we were all staying." she said and I looked down. "I shouldn't have been so mean I guess." I said. "you're faster learning than the Pettigrew twins were. They went to court before they changed." Rox said and I giggled. "they are definitely hard to beat." I said and she smiled nodding.

**Calem's P.O.V.**

They sat there talking for a few hours when a fight broke out between the black dragon and one of the others. Veronica groaned lying on the ground. "not again." she murmured watching them. "they usually do this?" Kyle asked. "yep. The black one thinks he's in charge of the place." she said. she went to head over when Tyne flew down. She landed near them and roared loudly. The two of them stopped fighting and lay down. She growled at the two of them and they whimpered softly. She stopped and the other walked off. The black one walked over to Tyne sniffing her. They then heard someone come out of the house and turned to see Fletch watching. "I don't like that dragon." he murmured. "why?" Rox asked. "that's my wife. And he can't have her." he said and Rox smiled. The black one sniffed along her tail and Tyne's eye's narrowed. She snapped at the dragon and it stopped. She dove over to Fletch and phased holding him. "that dragon is getting to close for comfort." she murmured and Fletch smiled holding her. "you just stay right her. He's not getting this overgrown lizard." he said smirking. "hey! Don't you mess with me." she murmured glaring at him. "what? You are an overgrown lizard." he said and Tyne frowned. "I'm not talking to you." she murmured walking off. "oh c'mon Tyne." he said and she shook her head. "I'll make it up to ya." he said. "how?" she asked. "I'll do whatever you want." he said and she smiled. "alright. But one more comment about my dragon and I will kick your ass." she hissed and he nodded. She smiled kissing his cheek and walked off.

I went upstairs to my room where Asher was doing stuff on his laptop. I smiled closing the door. I walked over to him sitting by him. "hey Calem." he said looking at me. "hey Ash. Whatcha doing?" I asked leaning on him. "oh just some check ups on what's going on in the world. See if anything comes up about Kaikarah." he said and I nodded. I hugged him tightly and he smiled kissing my cheek. He shut his laptop putting it up and pulled me against him. "need some loving hm?" he said softly and I purred. I nuzzled him gently and he kissed me gently running his hands down me slowly. I leaned into his touch and he lay me down on the bed. We both got rid of our clothes tossing them aside. I smiled pulling him down kissing him and he kissed me back. He pushed into me slowly and then began rocking against me. I groaned softly holding him close to me. He picked up the pace moaning softly. I kissed him gently and he kissed me back. We both climaxed after a while and he lay down next to me. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you too." I said softly and he purred. We both drifted off to sleep after a while hoping tomorrow would be a better day but we were in for a shock.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I was up early one morning and headed out to have some fun flying. I headed out and was flying around the island when I noticed something in the city where we had been. My fathers men started to flood through the city. I gasped flying into the clouds watching. I hovered there watching as they stormed through the city. I gulped fearing my father would find me sooner or later. It was then that I noticed someone calling my name. I smiled knowing the voice. I flew off towards the island and then heard it again. "Tyne!" Fletch called again. I flew above him and he smiled. I phased dropping to the ground and he caught me. "hey Fletchy." I said and he kissed me gently. I purred leaning on him and he went inside. "so what did ya want me for?" I asked. "you haven't eaten. Ya need to." he said and I sighed. "I don't want to." I said. "tough." he said sitting me on his lap with a plate of food in front of him. He got some on the fork. "alright. Open ya mouth." he said and I shook me head. "I'll give ya kiss if you eat." he said and I looked at him. Tempted I asked, "what if I don't eat?" he smiled. "then no kiss for the whole day. Or hugs. Or anything." he said and I opened my mouth. He smiled putting it in my mouth and I ate it. Halfway through I heard chuckling and I turned to see Zack. "baby to little to eat huh?" he asked. I glared at him and Fletch laughed. "alright. I know what he's doin'. I overheard ya talkin'." he said and I looked back at Fletch as he gave me more.

I eventually finished but really hadn't wanted to eat at all. I sighed and he looked at. "you ready for the last bit?" he asked. I groaned. "I'm full. I don't want anything else." he tilted his head. "you don't want that kiss I promised ya? That's what I was gettin' at." he said and I looked at him. "oh no. give me that." I said and he smiled kissing me. I smiled hugging him and Zack smiled shaking his head. "children." he murmured. "hey!" I said in protest and he smiled. "love ya baby." he said and I purred. I got off Fletch's lap and walked outside to see the black dragon watching me. "it was orphaned." I heard Veronica say as she came up next to me. "really?" I asked and she nodded. "he's a person really. But he's constantly a dragon cause no one liked him." she whispered. "I know the feeling." I said softly and walked over to him. "hey can you change back? To your normal self?" I asked and he shook his head. "please? I know what it's like not to be liked." I whispered. He sighed and phased back. There was a young teen with dark brown hair standing there. "I'm AJ." he said and I smiled. "I'm Tyne." I said and he smiled slightly. I took him inside and Fletch looked up. "this is AJ. He's that black dragon." I said and he nodded slowly walking over holding me tightly.

I took AJ into the lounge and sat him down. "so tell me why did ya decide to stay dragon? Other than because no one liked ya?" I asked. "there was a man who was after us for his use. He knew what people could phase to dragons and who couldn't. He came after me and my sisters when we were very young. He got my sister and I never saw her or my other sister ever again. I kept myself as a dragon and his myself in with the other dragons. That way the man could never find us." he said. "what did this man look like?" I asked. "about his height." he said looking at Fletch. "black hair, not a nice looking person." he said and I eyed him. "cape with a wolf on the back? Tattoo's with a wolf and vine pattern on his arms?" I asked worried. "yeah. How'd ya know?" he asked. "my father. That was my father." I murmured. "no. that's my father." he said. "look kid! That guy you just told me about is Kaikarah who is her father!" Fletch snapped. "then your my sister." AJ said looking at me. "cause my father was Kaikarah." he said and I started at him. Fletch looked at me. "I thought it was just you and Shadrycah?" he said. "so did I." I murmured. "yeah. Tyne and Shadrycah were my sisters. You're my sister!" he said diving over hugging me. I smiled holding him tightly. "mum always told me one day I'd get a surprise." I whispered and he smiled.

We talked for a few hours when I saw Zack come in. "baby. There's something you need to know." he said. "what's that?" I asked. He grabbed me and pulled me out of the house. Fletch followed with AJ. We got back to the underground building where I had been trapped. He walked over to a door that Shikra was sitting in front of with Vytus and Zosy. "when I was here with the Chuggineers I saw this door. I wanted to know what was behind it. It had my attention and I wanted to know." he said. "yeah and?" I asked. "well I looked in it." he said and the wolves got up moving out of the way. "what's in it?!" I asked now very worried. He opened the door slowly and I screamed. Fletch stared in the doorway. Shadrycah's body lay on the ground. Blood was dried on the ground and on her. A machine was hooked up to her and had been draining her life away and storing it in another machine for my father's use. Fletch ran over pulling her body onto his lap. "no she can't die. She had to much to live for." he whispered. I dropped down next to her sobbing into her. "no. my little sister. You have to live!" AJ walked over hugging me gently looking at her cold limp body on Fletch's lap. Reuben then ran in. "I followed you guys. I thought something was wrong." he said. "she gone Reuben." I sobbed. "who has?" he asked. "Shad. Dad killed her. He drained her life to use for himself!" he walked over and stared at her. "no. no she can't." he whispered. I grabbed him into a hug. "he killed her!" he held me tightly and Fletch and Reuben looked at each other. "somethings gonna happen." Zack murmured looking up. One of the machine's went wrong and the electricity hit me. "Tyne!" Fletch yelled. I fell down and Fletch grabbed me. Reuben and AJ held Shad. Zack ran over to Fletch. "baby?" he whispered. The electricity mixed with my dark powers and I could feel it as it shocked me. My father appeared laughing darkly. "finally! This is how I want things!" he said darkly. Fletch screamed my name as I went limp in his arms. My world went black and I knew I had gone from the world.


	35. Chapter 35

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I growled glaring up at Kaikarah. "you fucking bastard!" I yelled. "you killed her! You killed my baby!" he laughed. "good! Serves you right!" I growled and the rest of the family ran in. the kids ran over to Tyne taking her from Fletch. "alright. This war ends now!" I snapped. "my Chuggineres against your men. I deal personally with you!" he smiled and nodded. "if that is how you wish to die then fine." he said. We walked out of the building and Calley watched with Lexie and Shihzuka. Andrea and Calem kept the kids out of the way while Fletch, Cormac, Brewster, Kara and I dealt with Kaikarah and his men. The others dealt with the other men while I faced Kaikarah. "alright you bastard. You die now!" I snapped. "bring it!" he growled. I ran at him and he fired a blast at me. It hit my axe but was reflected and hit him. I smiled and he growled. "what just happened?!" he snapped. "it's called upgrades!" I snapped slamming my axe into his back. He howled glaring at me. I smiled as I ran at him again. He kept firing blasts of dark power at me and I kept dodging them. I slammed my axe against him head and he fell down. Felt something hit me in the back and I fell down. Kaikarah smiled as his men surrounded me. They ran at me and then one guy fell down. I looked up to see Calley. "no one touches my husband!" she snapped and I smiled. I saw Asher, Calem, Shihzuka and Lexie going in to help the others. Rag dropped down on another guy killing him. "need some family help?" he asked and I smiled. "you and Calley help the family. I want to make Kaikarah pay personally for killing Tyne." I murmured and they nodded running off.

I turned to Kaikarah and he smirked. I threw my axe at him and hit him in the chest. He howled as it cut into him. I smiled pulling it out and slammed it into his leg. He fell down and I smiled. "really? I thought you'd have more than this in ya." I murmured. He growled punching me and I hit him back. The thought of Tyne being dead ran through my mind. I growled slamming my axe into him again. The blood lust took control over me after that. My eyes fixed on him and the blood lust showed clearly in my eyes. "you idiot! You will pay for takin' my daughter!" I yelled and he laughed. "as if!" he snapped and I hit him with my axe. He coughed up blood and glared at me. He fired a blast at me and I flew back. He fired more hitting me. I lay on the ground bleeding from the hits. He smiled. "teach you for messing with a god!" he snapped. I coughed up blood and held my chest. His hands glew as he went to fire another blast when a dark beam hit him. He flew back and I looked up to see Kara. She pulled me up and healed me. "you can do this. Kick his ass and show him exactly what Chuggineers are made of. Do it for mum." she whispered and I smiled. I kissed her cheek. "you got it princess." I whispered and she purred.

I ran at Kaikarah again and slammed my axe into him. He growled going to punch me. I grabbed his wrist holding him back. He growled trying to push me back but I didn't move. I slammed my axe into his stomach and kicked him away from me. He hit the ground and grunted. I smiled walking over. "so who's the weak one now eh?" I asked smirking. He growled getting up. I could see he was starting to weaken and it just made me all the more blood thirsty. He had killed my daughter and he was gonna pay for it. I didn't care how I did it, just so long as he suffered. He raised his hands starting up a huge sandstorm. "Zack! We can't see where they are!" I heard Fletch yell. "well what am I supposed to do?!" I snapped. "hold on a second." he said and then I felt him come up next to me. "dude this isn't working. He's just gonna keep goin' till we're dead!" he murmured. "no. I will kill him for this." I growled. A blast of dark power shot out from somewhere near us and I heard Kaikarah growl. He was hit by it and knocked over. The storm stopped and Kara glared at him. I smiled and dropped my axe down on him. He howled glaring at me. I smiled looking at him. "not much of a fighter right now are ya?" I said. I grabbed his shirt pulling him up to my face. "now listen very closely. Ya killed my daughter and her sister. You will pay for doing so. I will be making sure you never return to this earth ever again." I growled and he glared at me. "I don't think so. Just because you are a Chuggineer, you think you're unstoppable. But you aren't." he murmured. I punched him in the face dropping him on the ground. I kicked him in the head and he cringed. I slammed my axe into his back and he howled. "I am unstoppable actually." I snapped and he growled softly. "bastard." he murmured.

I kicked him away from me. "look around you Kaikarah. You're men are nothing compared to us!" I said motioning to all the dead men on the ground around us. "we're gonna kill ya ll and ya can't do thing one about it!" he growled softly and I kicked him again. "shut up." I snapped and he frowned. "this war is past ya. Ya can't fight anymore. You did everything ya could to tear this family apart but it hasn't worked. We're still a family and because of ya, it's made us stronger. So in a way, thanks. And in the other way, I hope ya rot in hell ya fucking bastard!" I snapped slamming my axe into his stomach. He howled and I cut down him slowly as he howled in pain. I smiled watching him as he got weaker. I pulled my axe out and looked at him. The others killed off the last of his men and I smiled. "nice knowin' ya." I said and slammed my axe into his chest cutting into his heart. He went limp and I smiled. There was no way he'd ever be able to come back. I stepped away from his body covered in blood. "he's dead. There's nothing to fear anymore." I said turning to the others. Brewster smiled coming over with Fletch, Cormac, and Kara. I hugged my Chuggineers and smiled. "I'm proud of you lot." I purred and they smiled. Calley came over with Lexie and Shihzuka and I hugged them. "what about Tyne and Shad?" Fletch asked. We looked at Lexie. "I'll be right on it!" she said disappearing off below to the kids and the two girls.

Hours passed and we waited above ground with the kids. Reuben and AJ stared at the ground waiting and then Lexie came up carrying Shad. Reuben got up and Shad smiled at him. "she's alive!" he said hugging her. Fletch went over hugging the two of them. Shad looked at AJ. "brother?" she asked and he smiled. She hugged him tightly. "where's my big sister?" she asked looking at Lexie. "I'm still waiting for her to respond." she said and Fletch and I looked at each other. "please get her back." Fletch whimpered and Taya hugged him. "don't worry. She'll come back. She always does." she whispered. We waited longer and Lexie came back up. "she's starting to respond but she's not in any state able to do anything. She'll need a lot of looking after." she said and Fletch smiled. "and that's where I come in." he said and Lexie nodded. "let's just get her home." she said. Shihzuka went down and got her carrying her out. We headed back home to Chuggington now that it was safe to be home. Reuben and Shad returned to Kyron with AJ and the rest of us went back to our old house. It was nice to be back home and safe.

Tyne lay upstairs in her room for weeks. Her body responded to the medicines that Lexie gave her but she never actually woke up. She just lay there motionless. Fletch spent hours sitting on the bed watching her. Taya slept in their room most nights to be there for Fletch and Tyne. It was going to be a long wait till Tyne actually returned to her normal state. Tara turned up to explain why. "alright so you killed Kaikarah right?" she said and we nodded. "well the thing is, she and Kaikarah were connected by the dark power. That's why he was able to control her. When you killed him, it affects her dark powers. She has to shut herself down so that her body can adjust to the changes that have happened. Her powers now take on his as well making her the ruling dragon but in order for that, it will take months for her to recover completely." she said and we just looked at her. "she will come around but it will take sometime. Her body is just trying to take on the change and unfortunately we have to adjust to the change as well." she said and Hawk whimpered. "but will she be back to mummy by the end of it?" he asked. "yes darling. And all her nightmares will also be gone." she said and he smiled. Abby and Kevin hugged Fletch. "she'll be normal again!" they said. "well, as normal as Tyne gets anyway." he said and Taya hit him. "dad!" she said and he laughed. I sighed softly and Cormac leaned on me. "don't worry dude. She'll be back before ya know it." he said and I nodded. "I know. I just feel bad for allowing her to go like this in the first place." I said. Blade and Blaze crawled over to me pulling themselves up. They had since started to try walking a while back. "uncle." the said and I smiled picking the two of them up. They giggled snuggling into me. Calley came in with Ben and Lex came in with Alli. "well, at least we're back together." Calley said and I nodded. "that's true. Very true." Fletch said smiling at his kids. I smiled kissing Calley's cheek. "you did a great job with the kids love." I said and she purred. "and you did a great job with your Chuggineers." she said and Brewster smiled. "yep. He sure did." he said hugging me and I purred nuzzling him.

**Calem's P.O.V.**

I headed out of the house to meet up with Asher. I hadn't seen him in some time and I missed him. I got to the park and he was waiting for me. "Asher!" I called. "Calem!" he said running over hugging me. I smiled hugging him back. "I've missed you." Asher said and I nodded. "I missed you too." I said and he kissed me. I kissed him back holding him tightly. He pulled away after a minute and smiled. "so how's the family?" Ash asked. "oh not to bad. Auntie Tyne's body is shut down so that it can recover from the fight." I said. "well is it any wonder. I heard that she was hit with electricity." he said and I nodded. "Tara said that her system shut down because it's having to take in all her fathers power and having to adjust to all the changes." I said and he sighed. "it's been a long time. But at least they will have the peace they want." Ash said. "not quite." I said looking up. "how do you mean?" he asked. "Lori. She needs to be dealt with." I said pointing to her and then smiled. "and I know who will want to do it." he looked at me and nodded. "who is it?" he asked. "her daughters and son. Bet they'll wanna deal with her." I said and we headed back home.

Mum was in the lounge when we ran in. "what's the hurry?" she asked. "Lori. She's in the city." I said. "and she doesn't look happy." Ash added. Mum went off and came back with the two girls and Jonathon. "alright where is she?" he asked. "we'll take you to her." I said and they followed me out the door. "hold it." I heard Zack say. "I'm going. No way am I leaving you kids in charge of it. She could hurt you lot." I said and I smiled. "you also wouldn't miss this fight for the world right?" I asked and he smirked. "correct." he said walking off. "take care you lot!" mum called and we nodded. We got to the city and saw her walking through the city. "hey mum!" M'kaela yelled and she turned and then smiled. "my darling kids." she said walking over. Jonathon stepped in front of the girls. "don't touch them. You tried to kill us." he growled. "no I didn't." she said crossing her arms. "don't fucking lie to us!" Adelaide snapped. "yeah. We heard you talking to Tyne's father! You lied to us!" M'kaela hissed. "I hate to say this but what everyone says about you being a bitch, is right." Jonathon said holding his sisters close. Lori growled softly glaring at them. She went to hit them when Zack grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't if I were you." he growled and she stopped. She looked around and the police walked over arresting her. I looked at Asher who smiled. "guessed they should get the proof before hand." he murmured and I nodded.

They took her off and we headed back to the house. We all sat down and sighed. "hey Zack." a voice said and we turned to see auntie Tyne. Zack smiled and she dove in his arms. "my baby is back." he whispered. She nodded nuzzling him. "yep. And I missed you." she said. She hugged him tightly and he sighed. Auntie Tyne held him tightly leaning into him and I smiled. Now we just had to give it some time to see if things stayed like that


	36. Chapter 36

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

_Three years had passed since everything seemed to have fallen into place. Over that time, Roxane had got engaged and married to Kyle, Kara and Brewster had since married and had a little girl called Ellie. Calley and Zack had got Tianna to a healthy state and Benjamin was growing up fast. Calem and Asher had been together as well over the time and had gotten married as well. I had gone through my pregnancy and had major complications with it but had got through it and had a girl Tamika. Fletch had been working a lot while I was at home caring for her. Zack had gone back to work with Fletch, Brewster, Kara, and Cormac. Shihzuka and Lexie had got married and them and the three kids had moved to a house not far from ours. We all made sure we lived close cause no one wanted to be far from the others. Taya had started work at the police with Andrea so she could help protect the family but she also helped at the school a lot to be with her siblings and cousins. I hadn't gone back to work yet but I was this week and I was bursting to get there. Zack told me he had some explosions for me for when I started work._

I got up early that morning and pulled on my clothes. I headed down the stairs to see Taya running around the house with Tahatan talking to themselves about something. "what are ya doin'? I asked. "nothing!" Taya said giving me her innocent smile that she usually did. "I'm not so sure about that. It's 4 in the morning and you two are usually in bed still." I said softly. "we're not doing anything mum." Tahatan said walking over hugging me tightly. "we just…couldn't sleep." I eyed him and they Taya who grinned nodding at me. "hey you two!" I heard Kevin call. "We found it! We found…oops!" Abby said stopping looking at me. "what do you mean…oh! Oops." Cozbi said crashing into the two of them. "what are you three doin'? I asked looking at them. "couldn't sleep?" Cozbi said and the twins nodded. "and let me guess. Blade and Blaze are up and couldn't sleep either right?" I asked. "no. we needed somefing to eat." Blade said walking out of the kitchen with Blaze and they both had some of last nights dinner. I shook my head looking at them. Fletch then came down the stairs. "hey baby." He said kissing my cheek. I purred nuzzling him. He looked at the kids. "well, looks like they're busy." He said. "yeah and made a mess." I said motioning to the mess around the house. "and y'know what that means." He looked at me. "you tell me." He said smirking. "I can't go to work cause I have to clean the house up!" I growled. "well, have fun then." He said and winked at Taya who grinned. I eyed them sensing them being up to something. I walked off to the lounge and sat down on the couch.

Fletch ate breakfast while he got ready for work. I sat in the lounge cleaning the mess up. They kids ran around doing things around the place with whatever they were up to. I watched them as they ran around. I couldn't exactly blame them. They just having fun. I was just desperate to get back to work. I was busy going through some papers when I felt someone grab me. I turned my head to see Tamika holding me tightly. "who got ya outta bed huh?" I asked picking her up and she giggled. "dada." she said softly and I smiled holding her tightly. She cuddled up to me gripping my shirt tightly. I sat on the couch looking at her and she reached up touching the side of my cheek gently. I smiled softly. "mama." she whispered. "yeah. Mama's gotcha." I said quietly. She hugged me tightly and I purred nuzzling her gently. I heard the front door open and Zack came in with Kara and Brewster. "'ey Fletcher! Ya ready?!" Zack yelled. "yeah! Comin' now!" he called coming down the stairs. "hey mum, can you look after Caiden and Ellie for me?" Kara asked. "sure. Why not." I murmured watching them. "are you alright mum?" she asked. I looked at her. "do I look okay? This house is a mess cause of the kids. Meanin' I can't go to work." I murmured walking out of the lounge. "oh c'mon baby. You'll be back soon." Fletch murmured. "shut up." I murmured walking upstairs and Tamika giggled. Fletch looked at Zack. Zack pulled them out of the house and the kids ran out following. They stood outside the door talking to each other for a minute and then the kids came back inside and the Chuggineers left. I sighed sitting on the bed. I hadn't meant to snap at Fletch. Tamika hugged me tightly and I smiled kissing the top of her head gently.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I watched as Tyne headed up the stairs. I turned looking at Zack and he took us out. The kids ran out after us and shut the door. "dude we seriously have to speed up on the work. We can't keep makin' her stay home. She'll lose her cool if we do." I said and Zack sighed. "I know. But we can't speed up any more than what we're already doin', you know that." he said. I sighed softly crossing my arms. "she's bustin' to get out and work. There has to be somethin' she can do that'll keep her away from the work site." I said. "yeah. Chances are she'll go off at the kids next." Brewster said. "maybe we shouldn't do this." I murmured. "no! You have to. She'll love you if you do." Taya said grabbing my arm. "are you sayin' she doesn't love me now?" I asked smirking and she rolled her eyes. "dad." she groaned and I smiled. "don't worry dad. We'll keep mum busy." Tahatan said softly and I nodded. "alright." I said and they ran inside. We all headed off for work.

We arrived at the work site and Shihzuka was there with Lexie and the kids. Calley showed up with Calem and Asher and they all headed over. "hey how long till you guys finish this job?" she asked. "if we can work late tonight and through our breaks then we should be able to finish today." Zack said. She nodded. "that's good. Cause I've got her mom, Kai, Kyron, Nya, Reuben, Shad, and AJ all on a plane heading here. Lexie's organized all the bits needed for the party and the kids rang me telling me they have got the food sorted as to what will be needed." she said. I smiled nodding. "that's great." I said. "and Elena and Nessy are also heading here for it too." Lexie said. Zack smiled looking at me. "this might just work." he said and I nodded. "well I can't wait till I see Tyne's reaction when she finds out we were doing all this for her." Brewster said. "I'm not. She'll kill me." I murmured and they laughed. "yeah right dad." Kara said hugging me and I purred hugging her back. We started on work going all day and right through to about 11pm.

I headed back home pulling up outside the house. I got off my bike and stretched. I put my helmet on my bike and then headed inside. I shut the door behind me and put my jacket up. I looked around to see most of the lights off apart form the ones Tyne had left on for me. I walked over to the table and picked up a note opening it.

_Hey pretty boy,_

_Dinner is in the fridge for ya. Just put it in the oven to warm it up. I love you so much baby. Oh and sorry I snapped at you this morning. I'm just fed up with not working. See you later._

_Tyne_

I smiled putting the note in my pocket and going into the kitchen putting the dinner in the oven to warm up. I went off for a shower while it did. I came back down a while later and had my dinner and cleaned up. I turned all the lights off and went back upstairs. I checked on all the kids to see them all sound asleep. I smiled heading to the room Tyne and I shared quietly. I stopped seeing light coming out from under the door. I frowned opening the door slowly to hear Tyne talking to someone. "I know. But I had no excuse." she said and someone said something on the other end of the phone. "I love you." she whispered smiling. I walked in and shut the door silently. I heard Zack talking on the other end and I smiled. I sat on the bed. "I'll be with you in a second Hawk." she said. I smiled reaching over taking the phone. "she'll talk to you tomorrow Zack. Night." I said and Tyne jumped. "night you two." he said and I hung up smiling. "Fletcher! That's not funny!" she growled and I laughed. "oh yeah it is. I like scarin' ya." I said and she hit me in the arm. I grabbed her getting on top of her. "don't mess with me." I murmured and she glared at me. I kissed her neck and she sighed leaning into me. I smiled softly. "I love you." I whispered and she smiled. "I love you too." she said. I lay down pulling her close against me and she fell asleep followed by me.

The next morning I got up at my usual time. I sat up and Tyne grabbed me. "I don't want ya to go to work today." she whispered. "why not?" I asked. "you can come to." she looked at me and shook her head. "what's wrong?" I asked ad she sighed. She looked over at the calendar and I sighed. "baby it's over." I said and she whimpered holding me. "trust me. Come to the work site at 6 tonight alright?" I said and she eyed me before nodding. "and wear somethin' nice. Not ya normal stuff!" I called racing out the door with the kids. We all headed for the work site and Zack was there with the others. "right. Let's get started." Zack said and we nodded as we began sorting stuff for the party.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I got up slightly confused as to why Fletch was so desperate to get out to work. I headed downstairs to see Tamika crawling around on the floor picking up bits of paper. I walked over and looked at her. "look what I found mama!" she said holding up her hand and I smiled picking her up. "what's it from?" I asked. "I dunno. Taytay had some paper when she left with dada." she said and I nodded. "what's your problem mama? You seem a bit off." she whispered. "it's officially three years since my dad was here. I'm scared that something will happen again." I said and she held me. I went into the lounge and Shikra was on the couch. I smiled sitting next to her and she licked my cheek. Vytus and Zosy walked in getting up next to her. I sighed cuddling the three of them and Tam. Tam giggled snuggling up to me. "pretty mama." she said and I looked at her. "what do you mean?" I asked. "dada said you had to wear something nice. And I know what." she said climbing off my lap. She walked off going into the spare room. I waited and looked at Shikra who wagged her tail happily. I smiled looking back at the room. Tam came back out of the room and lay a bag on my lap. I opened it and pulled out an orange dress. There was a note on it.

_Hey mum,_

_wear this tonight. And remember, meet us at the work site at 6pm tonight._

_Love you!_

I smiled sitting it next to me and pulled Tam onto my lap. "did you know I had to wear that?" I asked. She nodded. "Taytay told me to make sure you got it. We hid it the other day." she said smiling. "what is going on?" I asked. "you'll see." she said hugging my neck.

It got close to six when I started to get changed. Tam waited downstairs for me. I got in the dress looking at myself. It had all the colors from my dragon on it. I smiled pulling my boots on before heading down stairs. I got my keys and jacket and got Tam and my wolves in the car. I sped off for the work site. I pulled up to see cars everywhere. I got out putting Tam down. The wolves ran off to the kids and Taya smiled. Tam ran over to them I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned seeing Fletch. "what's all this?" I asked. "I'll show ya." he murmured kissing my cheek. He pulled me off to where the others were. Apart from all the usual people from Chuggington, Vanessa, mother, father, Reuben, AJ, Shad, mum, and Kai were all there along with Fiona, Garry, and Mick. I looked at Fletch who smiled pulling me close. "something special for my special lady." he said and I looked up to see a whole dinner set up. Even Mayor Pullman and the King of Buffertonia were there. I turned looking at him. "aww Fletchy." I hugged him tightly and he smiled. "Tyne." Mayor Pullman said. I turned looking at her. "yes you're worship?" I said. "this party was organized by all your friends as something special for the girl, who gave herself to both her father and uncle for their use in their horrid ways, to thank you for keeping Chuggington city and the surrounding cities safe from destruction." she said and I smiled. "I was only doin' what I had to." I said. "we know Tyne. But we wanted to thank you for that. And the rest of the family too. So they organized it but it's for your whole family too." Vee said and I grinned. "not to mention the statue we had made for you." the King said and I looked at him. "I beg your pardon your highness. The what?!" I said. "the statue." he said pulling a curtain back revealing a statue of my dragon and the family. "The Dragon Empress and her family who will be always here for the city when they need them." he said and I covered my mouth. I looked at the others who smiled at me. "is this what you guys have been working on?" I asked and they nodded. "hence the reason why they made a huge ass mess so you'd stay home so we could finish." Fletch said and I looked at the kids. They smiled at me. "see. We were busy." Hawk said and I looked at Fletch again. I hugged him tightly and he purred.

We all went and sat down for dinner. Zack came over hugging me. "you feel better?" he asked. I nodded hugging him back. He smiled kissing my cheek. "I'm proud of ya kiddo. And ya know what's best?" he said and I shook my head. "no. what?" I asked. "it's all over. For good." he said and I smiled. "yeah. It is, isn't it." I murmured and he smiled. I leaned over to Fletch hugging him. He smiled kissing my cheek. "thank you." I said softly and he smiled. "it ain't over yet." he said. I looked at him. He got up taking my hand. "c'mon. I'll show ya." he said. He pulled me off and out into an open area. Everyone followed us. He pointed out to the horizon and I looked to see fireworks. I smiled looking at him. "my baby deserves everythin' in the world." he said. "and ya now have that family ya wanted." I hugged his neck tightly. "aww Fletcher." he purred holding me tightly. "I love you." I said softly. "I love you too." I smiled kissing him gently and he kissed me back. I looked back at the fireworks. I knew this really had been the end of it all. We now had everything we had ever wanted.

**The end.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the series! And a very special thanks to my baby girl, TheAngryArizonan who gave me some of the ideas for the story and allowed me use some of her characters.**

**I do not own Chuggington! Taya, Shihzuka, and Calem belong to TheAngryArizonan! I only own my OC's!**


End file.
